The Gift Part 2
by Dumbledor
Summary: This Story is COMPLETED.This continues Lily, now headmaster of Hogwarts, leading the Magical World, teaching them qualities that will preserve them in they're upcoming confrontation, that will eventually define Who they really are, and should be.
1. Prologue

The Gift – Part 2 

Start this next part where the Epilogue in Part one ended. I've been writing this story for about a year now and since I put up here the last chapter of 'The Gift' part 1, I've been writing my ideas. I've got a rough outline, as you can see from the chapter headings listed below. A couple of them may change, but the general flow of the story will not. I've got MOST of the chapters written, except for a couple of the chapters in the middle, so I'll be able to publish, here, chapters frequently. Please, read and Review, let me know what you think are the best parts and what you don't like, and how you'd change things. I'd like to co-write a story with someone, share ideas. E-mail me if you'd like. I'll reply immediately. As with this story, I'm adding to the first part by including PICTURES, HYPERLINKS, TABLES of CONTENTS, HIGHLIGHTED FAVORITE PASSAGES, etc., so that I've got over 4 megs in both these combined stories. If you'd like to see the completed first part, e-mail me and I'll try to get you a copy. I enjoy Harry/Ginny pairings. They have a lot to offer.

The Announcement

At the Burrow

Harry's Proposal

Hogwarts

Lily's Talk with Draco

The Ministry For Magic

The Visitor or A Prophecy Fulfilled

Choices

The Family's Decision

The Gathering – Lily Defines a Family

The Attack

Picking Up the Pieces

Peace

Afterwards

Epilogue – the FAR Future!

**The Announcement**

At the great hall, Dumbledore sat at the head of the Faculty table, waiting, just waiting for the right time

It was Now.

Slowly, he rose from his seat and walked slowly, v e r y slowly to the podium from which he was to make his speech, his Announcement. He was of a heavy heart but at the same time, a great degree of gladness was upon him, for he saw the end of his Great Trials, his Great Task.

"My fellow students, and faculty, tonight at this opening feast that starts the beginning of this new school year, in addion to the regular announcements, which will come later, by way of your heads of houses, I have an announcement which will affect all of you – forever more!"

Immediately there arose a buzz of conversation, of disbelief, of speculation.

"Please, calm down, for I'm still here with you and guiding you. I've been with you for over a century, the longest running time that any headmaster, or headmistress, ever has."

"That is, up until now."

"At the end of last school year I submitted a name to the school's Board of Governor's for a replacement for me. I'm getting old and my years weigh heavily on my shoulders, so, it is time for me to put aside the mantle of Headmaster, it is time to give it to someone else."

At this point, he looked over towards a certain someone sitting amoung them. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as he looked on, pausing for what seemed an eternity of time to those listening.

"There sits amoung us all, a person who has been choosen for the job of my replacement for they have been prepared for this job for a very long time. This person has been set aside to lead us, to guide us into unforeseen ways and troubles that are in our future. This new leader will be with us and give to us qualities, and may I add 'abilities' that have never been demonstrated, that is, up until now. The job of Headmaster has been looked upon by Others whom we all can not see, but are there watching over us, nevertheless. Out of this great school has come Heros, Villians, Genius's, and administrators, all both great and small."

"Some short time ago, by my reconing there came into this school a student, looking just like the rest of you in both background and experience. This person was intelligent beyond any other student I'd ever encountered and I'd wondered why. But seemingly to answer my question, an answer was presented, and this 'event' came to answer another question that all of Hogwarts' Headmasters and Headmistresses had all been looking for, unsuccessfully, up until this point."

"My successor will be the last headmaster that Hogwarts will ever have or will ever need."

It was at this most astounding point said that not even a word was uttered, so astonished were the students, including the present faculty. Reporters from all the magical worlds' news mediums were present and taking wizarding pictures and recording the event.

It was at this point that Albus Dumbledore extended his arm, nodding his aged head, and with tears still streaming down his cheeks said but one word: "Approach".

It was at this point that Lily Evans Potter stood up and walked down the long aisles of tables at which the many students sat at mealtimes. She was immediately noticed for she wore white robes and white attire, The only other color present on her very being was her flaming red hair and her emerald green eyes.

Everyone in the Great Hall knew her. She was the Mother of the Boy Who Lived. She was the one who during her first life here, gave her very life in order to defend her only child – her son,and it was also she who helped them all defend Hogwarts against Voldemorts' Army of Darkness, and it was she who defeated him in the village of Hogsmead and met the very demons from the Pit and held them, just held them ALL at bay,While still Pregnant, never faltering, never quivering, and had not a shred of fear.

Standing there, beside Albus Dumbledore at the podium, in front of the entire school, its faculty, students and reporters, Albus held her hand and looking at her saying, "Lily, of all the students to have come forth out of this great and amazing school, you've been the best. You've shown us all the gifts of courage, intelligence, faith in Father's plans, and above all else, charity – charity to those whom least deserve it, but received it from you. You've been choosen to lead this great school forever more, for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as the thought, the memory, of Hogwarts even exists, you'll be here to lead and guide it. You, Lily Evans Potter, are the Choosen One, The one for whom this school itself has been waiting for for over a thousand years. I now take my leave. You are now the Headmistress."

And, with that tear streaked speech that came directly from his heart, he hugged Lily for a long time, and she hugged her beloved Headmaster in return.

Albus went to the faculty table and sat down at the end of the table, the first time anyone had ever seen him sitting down anywhere else but at the head.

Lily was left standing at the podium, alone, for all eyes were now upon her, waiting for her. All she could do was just stand there, crying so unashamedly.

Looking over at Albus, she said something that everyone would always remember: "Oh, Albus, you'll always be my Headmaster, my most beloved Headmaster!" At this point she just suddenly burst into light, the brightest whitest light that filled the entire Great Hall, bathing everyone therein. They felt the warmth that she possessed, the caring and charity of her heart at this, the gladness and joy unbounded that possessed her very soul. For there she stood radiating the white light, her symbol of her Father's Protection and His Grace. There she stood, just standing there crying and crying and then she felt the loving arms of someone she didn't need to be told whom it was: it was James, her beloved husband, holding her, comforting her, telling her all was right.

Everyone there could see that they both loved one another deeply, no question.

Albus just smiled and nodded his head. It was all he could do for his heart was breaking, but at the same time he was glad, glad beyond all joy for having seen this day, for now, now at long last his beloved school, and everyone else would be safe.


	2. At the Burrow

**At The Burrow**

After supper, in the Great Hall, everyone waited around, hoping to get to talk some with Lily, and so, she accommodated them as best she could by being with them. She wanted to be with the students as much as possible, some, she deeply felt, really needed her.

Lily shook hands and put her arms around many of the students and whenever she could, she would just drape her arm around their shoulders, talk with them.

Finally, after most of the students had left, Lily saw still sitting at her Houses' table a young witch she immediately recognized – Rachel. She was just sitting there waiting, hopefully, for Lily to have some time left for her.

Rachel looked up, when she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

It was Lily.

"Hello, Rachel," Lily was standing beside her. "Its' good to see you again."

Rachel reached up and held onto Lily's' hand. Something was wrong.

Lily sat down beside her, still holding her hand. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel and Lily sat together in the Great Hall, the young student pouring her heart out to her friend, the Headmistress. They had known each other for a couple years now, and Lily was concerned about her, so a good friendship developed.

"Rachel, would you do me a favor?"

Her eager eyes lit up in surprise, eagerness shown all about her. Lily saw that.

"I'd like for you to go see Hagrid tomorrow anytime you're free, and give him a message from me and introduce yourself to him when you see him."

"What's the message? I'd be very happy to help you, Lily."

Tell him its' from me, tell him 'Do you remember Hermione in her first year?' He'll understand."

"Thank you, Lily, thank you, for letting me help you."

"You do know who Hagrid is, don't you, Rachel? I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, I do. He is the giant, the gamekeeper. He's a nice man."

"He is, indeed, a nice man, and a good man, too. Just talk to him, and listen when you see him tomorrow. And the next time you see me, we'll talk some more."

"Ok, Lily, I will."

The halls were all silent since the students had all gone back to their Houses and Lily and Rachel walked down the Hall together, Lily had her arm around Rachel's shoulders; Lily knew Rachel was an orphan and growing up magical in a Muggle environment with no parents or relatives was hard on a person, so Lily took it upon herself to be a 'mum' to Rachel, even if only a surrogate Mum, it was better than none at all.

The hardships Harry endured while living with the Dursleys, Lily, well, Hermione, remembered, so she didn't want Rachel going through any of that pain.

"Here, Rachel, these Gargoyles are the defenders of my office gateway. Just say the password and you may enter."

"What's the password?"

Lily looked at Rachel and smiled a 'knowing' smile, "Families are Forever", She whispered to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Lily with surprise written all over her face, "I like that, Lily."

"I thought you would, now, go ahead and use it."

"Families are Forever." Rachel said aloud to the Gargoyles, and when she pronounced the password, the Gargoyles immediately jumped aside.

"Rachel, you may talk with me anytime you feel a need to, but also go see Professor McGonagall, too. You would not want her left out. She does have a tender heart, trust me on that."

"Thank you for trusting me and talking to me. I needed that."

"I know you do. You do remind me of someone else from the not too distant past. That's why I want to be with you and help you."

"You've thought of me?" She was pleased that someone as nice as Lily and who had an important job as Headmistress, would take the time to be with her.

"May I ask who? I don't want to pry."

"It's ok to ask. You remind me of Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry, my son. It's a very long story, but this is just for you and no one else. I don't want you growing up raised without love and affection. Not having a Mum for you to go to is rough on a young witch. That's why I want to help you, If you'll want me to." Lily hesitated.

"I've been hoping you'd want to. It's a dream for me." Rachel told Lily, hesitantly, almost afraid to look up at Lily.

"Rachel, everything will work out well, you'll see. Just come see me everyday, keep me apprised of what you're doing. I know I'm not your Mum, but like I told you previously, I'll be here for you when you need me, just like your Mum. Ok?"

"I'd like that, Lily. It's nice to have someone for me to talk to and I'll always try to do my best."

"I know you will, Rachel." Lily held her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Now, Don't forget the message for Hagrid and don't forget to see your Head of House when you need her and, also, see me tomorrow sometime."

"Ok, Lily."

"Now, here's a hall pass so you can go back to your house without detention, you'll be ok."

"Thanks, thank you for everything. I'll never ever forget you for your kindness."

With all that said and done, Rachel took her leave. Very happy.

Lily was happy she'd helped one of her students, and this was only her first evening as Headmistress.

"Dobby?" Lily called aloud, seemingly to herself.

There was a faint 'pop' and there stood her house elf, her very loyal elf.

"Lily Potter! How good to see you again. Congratulations on being our new Headmistress, we elves were rejoicing at this!"

"Thank you, Dobby. I do appreciate your years of service to me and to my son, also, I want to give you a belated 'thank you'" and at this point Lily got up and went to Dobby, bending down on one knee, kissed him on his forehead, "for protecting Harry from Lucius Malfoy when you were freed from serving him."

Dobby had never been treated so special and kind as by Lily; tears were forming in his great eyes and his ears were drooping.

But, he was happy.

"Now, Dobby, I want to give you some general instructions to remember. I'll be living at the Burrow. Also, I have a room here," with that Lily walked over to an obscure hidden corner of her office and opened the door to show Dobby; "In case you need me, I'm giving you direct authorization to contact me at the Burrow by floo or if its' really desperate, you go there yourself personally and get me. Also, if I'm here, staying in my room, you come in and get me immediately. Is that ok with you?"

Dobby's eyes widen with the bestowal of such unusual permission that was given to him, an Elf.

Dobby started crying, he just couldn't help himself, from happiness, over being treated with so much respect.

"Yes, yes, it is alright with Dobby, I will do as you ask. Dobby wants to thank you for trusting him so much."

Lily bent down and hugged her much beloved elf and Dobby patted her on the back in appreciation.

"Now, Dobby, it's time for me to be leaving for home now, I'll see you in the morning."

Dobby left and Lily left by the Floo network for the Burrow.

It was still early evening and James and the rest of the family had gone back to the Burrow, to wait for Lily. They were, indeed, all anxious for her to be home.

Whoosh! Lily appeared in the massive fireplace at the Burrow and after dusting herself off, went immediately to her family.

Molly and Ginny immediately went to her and hugged her, both were asking questions at the same time.

"Before I answer your questions," Lily was walking up to James, "there's something I've got to do." Lily looked up at James and wrapping her arms around his neck, said "James, my dearest, beloved husband, thank you for coming up and standing beside me. When I needed you beside me the most, you were there. I'll love you forever, dearest." In addition, Lily gave him a most passionate kiss.

Fred spoke out "uh, how about the evening? Aren't you afraid all this display of passion might give a certain red headed young witch some passionate ideas?"

Everyone laughed, but Lily spoke up: "No more ideas than she's already had!"

Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, even her already red hair shone a brighter shade of red. Harry was standing beside her; he just held onto her hand and squeezed slightly to show that he still supported her. He didn't leave her side.

"It's alright dear; we all love you and understand all too well." Molly said sweetly.

"Now for the questions." Lily asked.

"How do you feel about your new job?" Ginny asked.

"That's the best question, Ginny. I feel good at being able to finally do what I've been asked to accomplish. This job is just a tool for me to use to help everyone. I'll eventually get to know everyone in the Magical community."

"What did you do after supper? We didn't see you." Molly asked.

"After supper, so many of the students came up to talk to me, I just had to take the time to be with them, afterall that's part of my job. They all were just so supportive and sweet."

Lily hesitated and had that far away look in her eyes that her family knew so well – something happened, something very important was bothering her.

" . . . her name is Rachel, and she's an orphan."

The biggest tears came to her eyes, her lower lip quivering. Lily walked quickly over to her son and wrapped her arms around him and held him. "Oh, son, I just never knew how much you really missed me and your Dad, until I'd met Rachel; It just now struck me how lonely she was."

Harry didn't know what to say, except he just held on to his Mum, whom he knew had a very soft heart and he loved her that much more for that very quality.

Lily quieted down and gradually composed herself some, looking 'sheepish', but Molly went to her, "Lily, would you like a cup of hot Chocolate with me?"

Lily nodded her head shyly and went with her.

The two Mums talked for a very long time, far into the night, Molly acting as a sounding board for Lily – a counselor for things pertaining to being a Mum, especially to others. This was much needed advice that Lily was given, both to help her and to teach her.

The Early morning hours at barely before sunrise found James and lily standing outside, still in their night clothes, watching the sunrise: It was Lily's favorite time of the day, that, and evening watching the blazing sun color the sky.

It reminded her of something – faintly – of the authority, Father had and just the smallest portion of His Grace she'd had bestowed upon her.

Lily held onto her husband, relishing the touch of him and his presence. 'I need him more now, that I ever have,' she thought to herself. Her duties had been increased, so her need for James' support also increased.

"Well, sweetheart, how have I done so far?" Lily asked. James continued holding her hand, "You've done the best job anyone could have ever done, you've met every challenge with grace and dignity, but most important, Father approves."

James kissed his eternal bride for a long time, and whispered sweet endearments to her, quietly so that only she heard.

Lily giggled some, just like a schoolgirl.

Evening was upon them, but they didn't mind. As the night gradually deepened, the Light of her Bestowed Grace that emanated from her lit up not only themselves but the surrounding landscape like a newly risen Sun. James and Lily were deeply in love with one another, and Lily was so happy. This was what 'fueled' her – her husband, son, and family.


	3. Harry's Proposal

**Harry****'s Proposal**

Harry was a few days away from his 17th birthday. He would be of legal age in the Magical World. Still, there was something on his mind that he wanted to do. It was something that he'd had wanted over two lifetimes and in just a couple of days he would be free to do it.

That is, IF . . . ,

He'd done many things: Heroic, risky, dangerous, but none made him as unsure of the outcome and scared him as what he was about to do. He could start out on this road, BUT, completing it – successfully – was not up to him, not at all. That was the decision of someone else.

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room, she was looking out the window at Lily and James in the garden. Although it was evening and the sun had already set, one would not have realized it from the light that emminated from the two married lovers. They set the tone and Ginny so wanted to be held by Harry like that – lovingly married to him, but, he was just like he always was, very conservative and unsure of his own feelings.

"humm?" Ginny had an idea. It just might be time to 'push' things a little, to test the waters and see what happens, see how he really feels, or at least, reacts.

Ginny left her room and walked across the hall and knocked on a door – Harrys.

Harry was in his room, Ron's old room, laying down and thinking of someone – a red headed witch with those chocolatey brown eyes that whenever he looks into them he just looses himself in her . . . ,

'STOP!' He told himself. 'you don't even know if she wants you, let alone spend the rest of her life with you.' It was then that he heard a soft knock.

"Come in." Harry replied.

Ginny heard Harry say 'come in' and she opened the door and walked in.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny, all he saw was her Blazing Red Hair - and those eyes.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked, gently. She saw Harry just looking at her, lost in his own private world, within his train of thought seemingly keeping out everything.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently sat beside him. Gently she caressed his face, letting her fingers trail gently down his cheeks. To Harry, her fingers left a scorching trail on his cheeks, he felt the fingers leave a hot burning trail on his skin.

He loved it!

But, dare he tell her?

Ginny noticed his reaction to her touch, she felt his reactions, felt his trembling motions giving away his true inner feelings. She also felt, almost palphaly his emotions responding to her.

Ginny knew that feeling and liked what it meant – Harry really did like her. And, to Her, with the knowledge that she now had of Harry's feelings towards her, it was like a whole new life, a large doorway, opening up, showing her the possibilities, of a life with him.

Harry reached up to hold onto her hand, softly.

"What'cha thinking about?" Ginny asked.

Harry held onto Ginny's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all . . . ," Harry was lost, again, in his thoughts, of the feelings that Ginny brought blazing, searing into his very self.

Ginny looked at him, into his Emerald Green eyes and held onto his face, tenderly, with both her hands.

As soon as he felt her hands on his cheeks it was seemingly sudden, his thoughts had taken him into another world. Her touch was burning hot – seemingly so, and caused him to gasp, both emotionally, and verbally.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that you can't hide anything from me. You never could, so talk to me."

He looked up and all he saw were her eyes looking, piercing deep into his very soul. He was virtually lost in them.

"I was thinking . . . ,"

She continued looking at him – not blinking.

". . . of . . ." he was beginning to smile, a very pleasant thought he had was just beginning to voice itself.

Ginny couldn't wait. "Go ahead, tell me, its' alright, I'll understand. You've nothing to fear or to feel ashamed of Harry. I'm here with you and what you tell me, STAYS with me. I promise."

". . . you." Harry finished his statement.

Ginny continued looking at him for a few long moments, not saying anything, but smiling at him. Harry could see her eyes dancing and sparkling.

There, in Ginny's eyes, Harry could see, finally, happiness.

"I know what you were thinking, Harry, I always do. And, when your thoughts drift towards me, well, I like that and appreciate it. In fact, I welcome it."

He looked at her, "you do?" When Harry first heard her say she knew what he was thinking a look of fear crossed his face, but it disappeared when she finished her statement. She LIKED him thinking of her!

Hope sprang up in Harry's heart.

'I'll do it afterall.' Harry thought to himself, quickly, a decision finalized, a decision based on almost two lifetimes of desire.

"In a few days, I'll be seventeen, and of legal age in our world, and for my birthday there's - something – I want – desire – to do. I'll want to go to Diagon Ally to get it." Harry looked away.

Ginny sat there, looking at him, her eyes searching his face.

Harry looked up at Ginny, "Ginny, I . . . ," he hesitated to see her reaction, and seeing only acceptance, continued " . . . love you, I always have and always will. Ever since I first saw you in the kitchen, my heart, well, it's hard for me to put into words, but when I saw you, I knew, somehow, that you were the one for me. I've always wanted to tell you this, but back then, I had no one to talk to. I was an orphan, no parents, no family. You had it all, including six brothers who would have done anything to protect you. I had nothing to offer you. Nothing."

"Oh, Harry, you've always had a lot to offer. You give of yourself and that's what matters the most, not the material things of this world. Besides, I know you love me." Ginny's whole world just opened up for her. She'd waited many long years just to hear those few words from him, over two lifetimes.

"I've always known, deep down inside, that you cared, loved me, yet, I've not told a soul. I've just wanted to wait for you to tell me. I love you, too, sweetheart. If – when – you, well, need me, I'll be here for you with no hesitation." Ginny spilled out her true feelings in just a short sentence, and for once, she was not afraid of doing so, nor did she fear the consequences.

She bent down and kissed him completely, passionately and lovingly.

Harry never resisted.

After coming up for air, Harry told Ginny, "Just give me until my birthday, please? I'll have something to give you then. I'll just hope you'll like it and accept it."

"Ok, Harry, but JUST until your birthday, and NOT a SINGLE – DAY- Later, understood?" she was smiling as she said this, her hair falling down on either side of his face covering him in all it's Fiery Brilliance.

"Understood, my love, then I'll be all yours, and no one else's - forever."

Harry promised her.

Ginny kissed him – erotically, and pulled away, "And, Potter, I'll never let you forget to whom you belong – every single day – understood?"

"I understand, love, and I can't wait!"

"You'd BETTER wait, Potter, 'cause I'm worth it."

Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry, completely and thoroughly,

for a –very - long - time.

The next morning Harry was up early. He had an errand to run and needed to talk with his Mum first.

Lily was downstairs with Molly in the kitchen preparing breakfast when harry walked in and casualy sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Son. Sleep well?"

"Hi, Mum. Yea, I did, exceptionally so."

"Mum? I need to talk with you – and Molly – about something, if you both have the time, before the rest of the family gets down here."

The two women looked at one another, expectantly.

Lily and Molly went over to the table and sat down on either side of Harry, Molly placed her hand on his shoulder, gently, giving him support.

"What is it, Harry? We're here to help you with anything." Molly said.

"Well, I'd like to go to Diagon Alley and get something, a gift, sort of, and I'll need some galleons."

"Son, tomorrow's your birthday, you don't need to buy yourself a gift."

Harry, upon hearing this, casually cast his eyes, up towards where Ginny's room would be and then, just hung his head. "Ok, I understand, but, it wasn't . . . ," He never finished his thought.

Molly saw the look in Harry's eyes' and immediately knew what it was. She leaned over to Lily and whispered something to her.

Lily's eyes widen and a small gasp escaped. Composing herself, "Harry, I think it'd be appropriate to give you a gift ahead of time. Since you'll be of legal age tomorrow, you'll need your own vault at Gringotts. Your Father and I have discussed this and want to give it to you. We've got our own now, ever since, well. . . Anyway, we've still got your's and it still has your gold in it. We made sure of that."

"What about the rest of you? I only need to buy a ring . . . Oh, no. I didn't mean to say that. I . . . I . ."

Lily and Molly both looked at one another, utter surprise written all over their faces, but happy nevertheless.

Lily placed her hand on her son's' hand, gently, but firmly. "Son, look at me." Harry cast his eyes up towards his Mum. "To begin with , both Molly and I are happy, so very happy for you both."

"Mum, Molly," Harry began and looked at them both with determination in his eyes, and both Mums saw it. "I love Ginny. I always have and always will. It's just that up till now I've had to catch up to where I was before. I just wished I'd at least told Ginny – before – that I'd loved her, it'd made it so much easier on her. But, Now, now I can make up for all that."

"Does she know how you feel?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I told her last night. It was while you and Dad were in the garden. She and I told each other how we felt." Harry started fidgeting about, and got up and paced the kitchen floor. "Mum, every time she touches me, her fingers leave a burning, scorching trail on my skin, it's like a searing mark that she's left on my very soul. Each time I look at her, into her deep chocolatey brown eyes, I get lost. And she's surrounded by that Blazing Fiery Red Hair, . . . , Mum! I love her so much that at times, it just hurts me so. It's all I can do to stop myself from putting my arms around her and hugging her. Last night, she asked me how I felt and I told her all this. We promised ourselves to each other. Mum, I want to be hers – forever. This is something that I've wanted now for a very long time. Even before the Battle at Hogwarts, I just didn't say anything, but now I am."

Harry sat down, slumped down at the table. "We didn't do anything last night, honest, Just kissed a bit. She initiated it."

"Well," Molly smiled and laughed, "its' about time things started progressing with you two. Look, Harry, you go get her a ring –today – NOW – and this afternoon, give it to her - with a proposal of marriage if that's what you want. She'll be expecting something and this will do it. You have my Blessing." Molly said.

"And mine too, Son." Lily added.

Harry got up to go back to his room, but stopped and gave Both his Mum and Molly a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you, both!" Harry went back to his room to get dressed, but as he got to the stairs, he overheard his Mum and Molly discussing names – baby names! He just shook his head and sighed deeply and went to get dressed. "I just hope they won't run out of names for all the babies I want with Ginny.' Harry said to himself.

Later that morning found Harry in Diagon Ally with a full pouch of Galleons. He'd even inquired as to how to withdraw unusually large sums so that he could pay for Ginny's ring, so he was on his way to a local jewelry store.

Upon entering, Harry saw a wizard behind the counter looking at him.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to my establishment."

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, a diamond ring." Harry asked.

"Come over this way, let me show you what I've got." The Propriator said. "Here are some samples of what I have to offer. If you know the young witch's finger size, that would help, but otherwise it can be resized quickly with a simple charm. See anything you'd like?"

"Well, I don't know what she'd like. She has long red hair, and fair skin . ."

"Red hair, did you say? Hummmmm, hold on a minute, I may have something for you."

The shop proprietor left for the back room and came back with a small flat box. Upon opening it, Harry was astonished at the rainbow of colors he saw.

"These are all diamonds, but of different colors: Pink and Blue are rare but the red green and purple are among the rarest of the rare in the diamond trade. The cost, however, is prohibitive, I just want to advise you on that."

"Can you make a setting, a ring for the stone? I'll pay whatever it'll cost, that's not a problem."

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter, of course. Here, you choose the diamond you prefer and select the ring and setting, I'll personally do the work myself. It'll be ready in a few minutes while you wait."

"Good, I'll take the Red diamond and this Bezel setting. I have a vault in Gringotts that will transfer the necessary gold for you to your account." Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Your fiancé will appreciate this 2 carat red diamond. Be sure, now, to tell her it's a Diamond, and not to mistake it for a ruby. Most do, you understand, due to their rarity."

"I understand, and thank you, for your help." Harry replyed.

"I appreciate your business, Mr. Potter. You and your Fiance may come back anytime you feel the need to. Here, let me set the stone for you, I'll be right back, You may watch, if you want."

Harry waited and watched as the wizarding gemologist placed the red diamond into the setting. With the payment taken care of, Harry was on his way, the ring in his pouch and on his way back home, to the Burrow.

Now, all he needed was to work up the courage to give it to Ginny, because after he did, there would be no turning back, no backing down. This was a permanent comittment, forever. He knew he was choosing the right witch, he could feel it in his heart.


	4. Lily's OverWhelming Work Load

Lily's Overwhelming Work Load -

The morning dawned, sunlight streaming into the windows in the kitchen; Molly and Lily were preparing breakfast when an Owl came and perched on the sill.

"We've got an Owl this morning, must be the Daily Prophet." Lily said as she went to relieve the Owl of the slight burden.

In untying the papers, Lily was surprised to find many copies of the Wizarding Newpaper.

"Molly, look! The Daily Prophet has sent us extra copies; Looks like there's one copy for each of us. How nice of them!" Lily said, very happy.

"I wonder why?" Lily announced absentmindedly – but casting her eyes around to see if that would get Molly's or anyone else's attention.

"Oh? Let me see, Lily." Molly walked over and looked.

"How sweet, the Photographer got a good picture of them and look how Romantic!" Molly had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Molly?" Lily asked, somewhat gently.

"This just reminded me of when Arthur and I were married. It just seems so long ago, but I still remember the feelings I had then."

"You know something, Lily. Even then, when Arthur and I were courting, and still in school, I knew I wanted a family." Molly looked at Lily and cast a smile, sheepishly, and looked at her.

Lily put an arm around Molly hugging her to Lily's side. "Arthur couldn't have choosen better, Molly. You're the heart of our home and always will be."

Lily then turned to Molly and placed her hands in Mollys' while looking directly into her eyes. "Molly," Lily said softly, "you've done a good job of creating a loving home, raising seven wonderful kids. Father is very pleased with you. He knows your heart and in the future He will have a job for you, a very special job that no one else will be able to perform.

"Molly, an opportunity will be placed before you and your family, and . . . ," It was here that Lily's eyes were clouding over, tears falling. She just couldn't help herself at what she'd 'seen' earlier.

"Lily, what's wrong? What decision? What are you saying?" Molly asked, very worried.

" . . . and so much will rest upon you taking that opportunity." Lily continued, haltingly.

"But, How, What? . . . ," Molly wanted to ask so many questions.

"Molly, remember what I've taught: charity, forgiveness, Faith, Love, all these will be the only tools you'll need. And remember: Even though you'll face what you THINK will be your greatest fear and hatred – there'll be nothing to hurt you, absolutely nothing will hurt you when you take on this future assignment." Lily finished, she was weary and exhausted at telling it.

"Molly, I'm tired. Just telling these things takes so much out of me. Just so much. Let me sit a while, and rest. Please." Lily, slowly, haltingly walked back to the table and sat down. Molly helped her, she was worried, worried about Lily and herself and her family over what she'd just been told, reveled to her. She had to think.

Just as Molly was leaving Lily's side to go back to the kitchen stove to finish preparing breakfast, Lily held onto her hand, and looking up into Molly's eyes added: "Molly," Lily was looking so warmly at her, "the rewards will be great, just beyond anything you can imagine! Remember all I've told you, and, . . . , and, Never Forget!"

Lily collapsed upon the kitchen table, her head resting upon her arms.

Molly rushed upstairs to get Arthur and James. Banging on each of their bedroom doors, she roused them both out of bed. "Please, James, get up, somethings wrong with Lily, get up, help her!"

James was up and didn't even both finishing dressing, and rushed down the stairs, while Molly found Arthur already up and dressed. Everyone else was downstairs after hearing all the commotion.

James gently picked up his beloved wife in his arms and took her to the living room, and placed her upon the couch. She opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her, worried looks upone each of their faces, none speaking a word.

"What happened, Molly?" James asked, looking at her.

"We were looking at the Daily Prophet, commenting on the pictures and the article they published about Harry and Ginny's engagement, when Lily started talking about our future, about a decision that was to be made by me, an opportunity, she called it. She seemed very sad and hesitant, crying almost. That's when she got so tired. I can't tell you what it was about, she said it was only for me, but that much would be resting on my decision. That there was a job that only I could do."

Everyone looked at their Mum, Arthur stood beside her, his hands on her shoulder for moral support. He just didn't know what to say.

"Mum?" Harry said. He kneldt down beside his Mum, "Mum, I'm right here with you. Dad and I will not leave you. Whatever problem you're facing or trying to face alone, we're right here with you. We all know that you carry so much responsibility. Let us help you, somehow. Please."

Ginny was standing beside Harry. Not saying anything, just being with him her body touching his as she stood next to him for moral support.

No one else knew what to say.

"Please, rest here, Lily. I'll floo to Hogwarts and have Prof. McGonnagal to fill in for you and announce that you may be a little late in coming in, that is, if you're up to it. Just rest, for now, let us help you." James said.

Lily smiled weakly, barely nodding her head.

James got up and flooed off to Hogwarts leaving the rest of the family behind to care for Lily.

James came out of Lily's office and immediately left to go to the Hospital Wing. He was running down the Hallways, students seeing him, and recognizing him, moved out of his way. Curiousity getting the better of all of them, they followed him and stopped outside Madam Pomphrey's office.

Many worried looks were apparent.

"Madam Pomphrey, Madam Pomphrey! I need you, fast! Where are you? Lily. It's Lily. Something happened to her. She collapsed at the Burrow. We need you, desparately!

She came out of her office, not having any other patients and heard James. A worried look crossed her face.

"I understand what you're saying, James. Let me get a few of my things and my black bag, and we'll floo over immediately."

"Please, hurry! We're all worried." James added.

"Ok, lets go now." She and james left the Hospital wing and went to lily's office. Both running down the hallways.

While running down the hallways, James spotted Rachel and stopped to give her a message: "Rachel, go look for Dobby, the house Elf and you and him floo directly to The Burrow, Lily's collapsed and she'll want both of you."

"What happened?"

"Just go, now. Talk later." James added.

With that said, and overheard by many of the students in the hallways, Rachel ran down to the kitchens, aided by others.

Downstairs Rachel flew, going to the large picture of the bowl of fruit, and tickling one of the fruits, that opened the door, she called out for Dobby.

"Dobby! Dobby! Lily needs you NOW! Where are you?" Rachel called out frantically.

"Dobby is here, Miss Rachel. What happened? How can Dobby help?"

"James came here, got Madam Pomphrey and flooed back to the Burrow, he stopped and wanted me to get you and both of us to go there now. Can you floo us there? I don't know how?"

"Take Dobby's hand." Dobby told her. And with that, they both disapparated.

James and Madam Pomphrey flooed back to the Burrow from Lily's office, James having been given the passwords. They found her laid out on the couch in the living room.

Madam Pomphrey knelt down to examine Lily, moving her wand over Lily's body. She'd done this only once before, and that was many years ago when she was taken to Hogwarts and delivered Harry.

"Lily, I don't know what to tell you, I really don't. You're the most unusual patient I've ever had, due to your Gifts, you and James both. But, from what I can determine, it's just exhaustion and worry. I don't need to tell you that you've got an immense load on you, you know that. My advice is to slow down some, let others' here, your family, help you and worry some for you. You've got to take your responsibilities in stride, and not do too much at once."

"I've got so much to do." Lily's head fell back on the couch pillow, eyes not focusing, breath seemingly coming in pants, but she continued to talk, or tried to,. . . ., "So many are depending on me. I've just got to get . . . up . . . and . . ," Lily never finished her statement, having just fell back onto the couch and into her beloved's arms, she either passed out or fell asleep.

"Let her be. She's sleeping now. Please, James, just keep an eye out on her, and keep her here at home for the rest of the day. I'll return this afternoon, close to supper time and check up on her. Can Dobby stay with her? He can go back and forth to get various supplies or let me know how she's doing."

Dobby's great ears were drooping, his large eyes so sad at Madam Pomphrey's pronouncement over Lily's sad condition.. But, at the mention of his name, he was willing to help.

"James, and the rest of you, you're her family and you all know her better than anyone else, including myself. Keep Lily quiet, and let her rest all she needs. Try not to discuss anything that'll upset her, you know what that is better than anyone. The poor dear can carry only so much before she has to rest. I don't know when I'll let her return to work, it'll all depend on her own recuperative abilities, and each of you helping her."

Madam Pomphrey grasped Lily's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze and got up. Her work was finished, for now.

"Oh, one more thing: Here's a simple sleeping draught, give it to her when she needs to sleep, so she can rest better. But, don't try to force it on her, just let her go at her own speed."

"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey, for coming here and helping Lily." Molly said. She was speaking for everyone there.

HPL: Madam Poppy PomfreyMadam Pomphrey flooed back to Hogwarts, leaving the family in charge of Lily. She was still laying down on the couch in the living room, not conscience, but still, she was resting.

James stayed by Lily not really wanting to go anywhere else, but, seeing how their family was there, he got up and walked around. "Rachel, I, I know you're close to Lily, I just wanted you to know that she's ok. I didn't want you to hear any rumors at school and think the worst and not be able to do anything. The worry is bad enough. I wanted you to know what's really happening with her."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Potter. Ever since she talked with me when I was a first year, she's made a real difference in my life." Rachel began. She was looking around, pacing a little in the Living Room at The Burrow, not really knowing what to do right now. "I don't know what Lily's told you about me, but both my parents are gone, and being an orphan in the muggle world is rough enough, but being magical there, makes it bad, really bad. Lily seemed to understand, and, all the help she's given me. I didn't ever think that Lily would ever need my help. She seemed to be able to face up to, well, anything. But, seeing her like this, maybe I can help her somehow, even in just a small way. I owe her so much."

James reached out and just held her hand, "Rachel, don't worry. Lily will want your help, even though she's got lots of her own family here she'd want you by her side." James looked up into Rachel's eyes, "Rachel, look at me for a moment." Rachel hesitantly looked at James, "Did I do something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Rachel asked, fearfully.

"No, Rachel, you didn't. As I was going to say, stay by her. Lily has only Molly and Ginny here as someone, women she can really talk to, but having you here, you're like her daughter, someone she can hug and love. You see, Rachel, Love has no bounds. It includes everyone without exception, and you're included in that."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, thank you. It feels good to hear that. Having some close friends is hard enough for me to have. I just wanted to repay Lily for helping me."

"Stay here, for a while, eat with us, and then you can go back to school. That's important. After classes, you can come back here and be with Lily until she's awake enough to talk with you. Just having you here will make her so happy. Believe me. I know how she thinks and feels about you."

Ginny came into the Living Room, just watching and listening to James and Rachel talking. "Rachel, I'm Ginny Weasley, would you want to come and help Mum and me in the kitchen? Since Lily has been interested in you, I think we'd all like to get to know you better. If you'd want?" Ginny held out her hand to Rachel.

"Of course, thanks." Ginny and Rachel went into the kitchen, helping Molly with lunch since everyone was here.

"Ginny, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Harry is her, Lily's, son. You and him, I saw in the Daily Prophet, about you both getting married. You're so fortunate that he loves you so much and that you can talk with Lily just about anytime you want."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at Rachel, kindly, lovingly. "Here, Rachel, have a seat beside me. Let me tell you about us all, just a little. I take it you are aware of the public stuff about us, you know, Voldemort, the battles, but some of the stuff you may not be too aware of is our home life, and just who we all really are."

"I've heard some of the stories, what I've heard from rumors, students talking, the school's history, even some pass issues of The Daily Prophet I've gotten. You all are the most amazing family I've ever known. You have so little, seemingly, but what you all give is just more than I can believe. Lily and I have talked some, since she became Headmistress, but it was mostly about her wanting to know about me and how I'm feeling. What she and I talk about, well, I keep to myself. I don't spread rumors or talk to others about what we say to one another. It'd bring just too much attention to me and I don't want that. Lily has been like a surragote Mum to me. I've never really had one, I lost my own Mum when I was real small, I just don't remember her. Lily's filled that void for me."

Rachel's eyes were reddening and tearing, the emotional stress was too much. Ginny reached out and hugged her, letting her cry and cry.

"I understand some of how you feel, Rachel, believe me, I do. I've known Lily, or more precisely, who she used to be, when I was in school, this second time, with Ron and Harry. We were all good friends, and supported one another. None of us, and I do mean NONE of us, knew who Hermione really was, except she herself, and that was very little, at times.

"You see, Rachel, we're all a very close knit family. I guess it's because I'm the only daughter they all really have and all my brothers protected me, and Mum, too. But, from them I learned how to stand up for myself and learn. I guess that's why I was 'choosen' so to speak during Harry's second life here. I remember when I first laid eyes on him, right here where we are now. I've heard about him all my life from Mum and Dad." Ginny stopped and continued looking at Rachel.

"Ginny," Rachel began, puzzled, "you were in school with Lily and the rest?" Rachel began, shaking her head, "somethings wrong there. You're too young, you couldn't have been in school that long ago. You look just a few years older than me."

Ginny smiled a knowing smile and looked over at her Mum. Molly came over to the table and sat down with the two girls. "Rachel, We're all older than we look. Right now, it just doesn't seem too apparent, but, as the years pass, the reality will eventually set in with the rest of the Magical World as to 'what' we all really are."

"I don't understand."

"Rachel, our entire family, Mum, Dad, my brothers, James, Lily, Harry, and myself, we've been given a gift, to never age, to stay just as we were the day that Lily gave birth to her son, Harry. You see, Rachel, Lily is most important; She gave her life, the first time, to protect her son, when Voldemort came to kill him, there was a prophecy made, and Lily, with James' help, invoked a charm, the strongest, and most ancient of all charms, that would protect Harry, but at a cost, and that cost was the giving of their lives, willingly. Dad says that some muggles have a saying 'No greater love hath he than he who lays down his life for another'. Something like that. Dad knows a lot of Muggles, due to his work." Ginny smiled.

"Why were you given this gift?"

Ginny, sat back and sighed some, and looked away, far away, shaking her head. "Rachel, that's a good question that can only be answered with the passage of time. But, I feel, deep down inside me, that we're all here, the whole family, to assist Lily, to be her 'advisers', someone she can go to for help and just talk to, something like that. She can tell you more, much more than all of us."

Molly took Rachel's hand in hers, grasping it firmly and looking directly at her, "Rachel, just before Lily had collapsed, she was talking to me and told me something, something that was for my ears only and for no one else, and, well, to help answer your question I'd have to divuldge some of what she said."

"Please, don't do that. I'd never want you to risk doing that!"

"Don't worry, it's not a real secret; secrets around here don't last long, we're all very open about what we all know. That's just how we all are."

The rest of the family were standing in the background, listening, just listening.

"Lily told me that I'm the heart of this family, and that sometime, in the future, she didn't say when, there'll be a choice that I'll have to make. An Important choice. So much would ride on the decision I'd be making. It's all due to what she said, that I'm the heart of this home, the creator of such a loving family. I don't know what else to say." Molly looked up at Arthur and her sons. Shaking her head, sadly.

Arthur came up beside Molly, resting his hands on her shoulders with Molly reaching up and holding on to her husbands hands, "Molly, I'll be right here with you. Whatever happens in the future, you won't face it alone."

"Thanks, Arthur." Molly rested her head on his hands.

All was silent here for a while, everyone took in what was said.

"It seems that a lot will depend on what this family does and the decisions that they'll be making." Rachel said, quietly.

"Yes, Rachel, the impact will be felt forever thoroughout the entire Magical World. That is Father's Plan. From the least of us, through those who gave all they had to give, will come the greatest of His Works. It will be for all of us, excluding no one."

Rachel looked up, not really needing to, because the hand that she felt resting on her head was a touch that she knew: It was Lily.

Lily was glowing, shimmering with the Light of Father's Grace. All there felt it. Including Rachel. It was her first time since Lily became headmistress that she'd seen it up close.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked.

"Somewhat, but still, very tired. The stress and weight of my duties and responsibilities is, at times, just so much for me. I have to rest. It's not just psychological, but physical, too."

Lily walked around to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her, just holding her. "Ginny, you did a magnificiant job of talking with Rachel."

"Rachel, of all the people, outside my family, I'd want you to be here with me. Thanks, for coming here, with James and Madam Pomphrey, and Dobby." Lily looked at her dearly beloved, smiling and looked at Dobby, with kindness.

"Can we get something to eat,now? I am a bit hungry." Lily asked in general.

Molly got up quickly, "Of course, dear, come on Ginny, you too, Rachel, with a little help, we can have lunch ready quickly." Molly began giving out instructions for the preparation of the noonday meal, while everyone else got out of their way.

Lunch being over and the kitchen cleaned up, Lily turned to Rachel, "Lets go for a short walk, out to the garden, shall we?"

Rachel looked up at Lily, trembling some, but glad to be with her.

"Don't fear, Rachel, you're not in trouble." Lily smiled, holding out her hand which Rachel took and the two ladies walked outside, side by side. Everyone sort of looked at them perplexed, somewhat worried. "Dad," Harry stated, "Do you think Mum's alright? I mean she looks ok, just that, is she pushing herself again?"

"I don't know, son, we'll all have to keep an eye on her. Just keep a watch out for her and be ready in case she needs you. That's the best advice I can give, for now." James said.

"Rachel, I want to thank you for being here, with me, today. It means a lot that you came even with James' insistence." Lily looked far away, a look in her eyes that her family knew all too well, when it was time for something important to be spoken of. Her family were at the door of the Burrow, looking out, and recognizing all too well the signs that Lily was giving out, her body language. They had a worried look about them.

"Rachel, I've wanted to tell you about my self, about my family for the longest time. You have no family and I can see that you sort of depend on us, for one. It's for that reason, partly, that Ginny told you some about us, those things that she did. Some, the general wizarding world is aware of, but there are some things, family matters, about me, about my son, about Ginny, about 'ME' that only my immediate family is privledged to know." Lily turned around and looked at Rachel, directly into her eyes, and it was at this moment that Rachel thought, she could Actually feel as if Lily were looking directly into her very soul.

"Rachel, as long as you're here, not just here at my home, but here, with me, in my presence, in this life, you'll have nothing to fear. Anytime you need help, just call for me and I'll be there, with you, beside you. No matter the urgency, or even if we're separated by extreme distance, and that you may not know where I'm at, even if you suffer pain or even the suffering you may endure in the future because of what others may think you know about me, I'll always hear your call for me, I'll appear by your side and share with you my Fathers' Grace, and that is without hesitation on my part or special doings on your part."

"You may want to talk with my son about this for he's experienced this which I'm talking about. I can do this for my family members, for it's their council that I so dearly need. That and their love, their compassion for me, their concern without hesitation." Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks, from both of her emerald green eyes. She had turned around and reached out for Rachel's hand and gently took it in her own.

"I know you have many questions about me, about us, so please ask, and never fear."

"Ginny said something, about a gift that was given to all of you the day that your son was born. She also mentioned going to school with you and Harry, and others, but, well, that can't be, your ages don't add up."

"I was expecting this question to eventually be asked by someone, so I guess now's the time. You see, Rachel, the day that I gave birth to Harry, I was given a gift then that I was not made aware of then. My entire family was given this gift. This is hard to explain but our lifespans have been extended, none of us will taste of death and for how long, even I don't know. But this I can tell you: I've been given abilities and great responsibilities to help our people to survive a great clamnity, that will happen sometime in our future, our far future and I'll be here at least until then to protect our people against an enemy that comparing the worst of what Voldemort did or was even capable of doing, even he would pale next to this enemy. There is none worst than them."

Rachel was beginning to pale and shake.

Lily held onto Rachel's hand sharing with her her own great comforting abilities.

"Rachel, they are coming here to destroy us, absolutely and utterly, and after us they'll go after all the muggles. Rachel, muggles have been aware of them for many centuries, its' like a racial memory for them, why, I don't know, but they are called by some muggles the 'Destroyer'.

We, Rachel, are the Muggles' ONLY line of defense. IF we're defeated, there's no hope left for them."

Rachel, This is a terrible burden for me to place upon your shoulders, but I can give you consolation in that it'll not happen for many centuries to come, outside of your lifespan, you yourself will never live to see that horror. Also, I'll be here as the Protector, or as Dumbledore, my former Headmaster called me, The Expected One. As long as I'm here, the Destroyer will never be able to touch either us in the Magical World nor the Muggles. That's why Father placed me here."

"This, Rachel, is my purpose for being here."

"I've got so much to teach our people, so many gifts to give them over many generations yet to come."

Lily turned back to Rachel. Looking over her shoulders she saw her family just standing there, in front of the Burrow, looking at them both with much worry on their faces. She smiled.

"You know Father?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do, and so to, does my dearly beloved, James. I talk with Father often, just as I'm talking with you now, in person. It's not surprising, is it? I mean, He's here to help us all, He's concerned about us and wants to help us. That's why He's placed so much in my hands."

"Lily, can we go back to the Burrow now? You seem tired. Here, take my hand and I'll help you." Rachel asked.

Lily took her hand and the both of them walked back to the Burrow, back to their family.

As they were walking Rachel stopped and turned toLily, "Lily, why was it you? Why not someone else that this was given?"

"Rachel, nothing in life is free, there is a cost to everything that is either done or given. The reason I came back, along with my dearly beloved is that even after I gave up my life for my only son, still, I wanted to come back to help him, to be a Mum to him. I only wanted to be his Mum, that's all I ever asked, but Father gave me this job and I'll do it with out hesitation. I don't fear the Destroyer, for I've met them face to face in person, the very day I gave birth to my son and I've already given up my life once before. It's because of that that I don't fear giving up, sacrificing my own life another time."

Lily stopped talking and looked away, lip trembling, "I do have another fear – that of failing Father. That's why I need my family so despritely, for someone to hang on to when it gets too much, even for me."

Lily turned back to Rachel: "They've seen me struggle and just cry out in pain and fear so many times. I trust them, all of them, with my innermost thoughts and fears, and they've always helped me. That's why they're here. Maybe, just maybe, you can be one of them too!" Lily smiled a tired smile.

"I'd love to, Lily, I really would. It'd be a real privledge, but right now, lets get you back home, where you belong, so they can help you rest. I've got school to get to." Rachel said.

Back to the Burrow they walked, slowly.

"Mum, are you alright? You look tired." Harry asked, decidedly worried. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Yes, Son, I'm ok, just tired now. I've been pushing myself too much lately, and not being able to rest. I've got so much to do."

"Mum, slow down. You've got plenty of time, besides, Madam Pomphrey is here to see you."

Lily looked up and saw the school nurse, waiting patiently.

"Nice to see you up and about, but don't do too much at once, Lily. I gave your family a sleeping potion to help you rest." Madam Pomphrey started.

"Thanks, I do want to go lay down. Just this little bit of conversation I've had with Rachel was more than I expected." Lily sat down in the kitchen.

"Mum, you were out there for a couple of hours, just you and Rachel. You shouldn't push too much. I'm worried for you, Mum."

Lily reached up to her son, "I'll be ok, eventually, but there's things I just have to do as the need arises. I know I can depend on you, son," Lily looked up at her family, "on all of you. That's why you're here with me. James will help me up to bed now, and I'll take some of that sleeping draught that Madam Pomphrey made up for me." Looking up into Harry's eyes, "come here, son," Lily reached up and hugged Harry. "I just don't know why, but there are times that I'm glad you're with me. Just your presense here comforts me. Here, give me a hug and I'll go to bed now." Lily hugged Harry, kissed him on his head. "I love you, son, I always will."

"I know, Mum. I know."

Lily let go of Harry and took James' hand and he took her up to bed, early as it was.

Everyone looked at Madam Pomphrey with a question in their eyes concerning Lily.

"She's just tired, she's been pushing herself too much lately and needs to slow down. Just make sure she gets her rest and do try to help her as best as you can. Let her stay home here tomorrow and then, if she's up to it, the day afterwards she can return to school, for light duty. That means she doesn't have to get to school so early, we'll all understand."

"Thanks, Madam Pomphrey, we all appreciate your help." Arthur said.

"You're welcome, Arthur. I'll be returning to school now. Would you like to come back with me now, Rachel? We can floo together."

"Sure, I'd love to." Rachel said.

"Thanks, for having me here, and letting me be with Lily. She means so much to me. And Thanks, Ginny, for talking with me. I'd like to see you again, when we both have time." Rachel said.

Ginny gave Rachel a hug. "You're always welcome here, anytime, Rachel. We all know what it's like to need a family." Ginny looked at her intended husband, Harry.

"Yes, some of us here do know what it's like to need a family, Rachel, and I know that feeling all too well. Come by here when you want, you're always welcome." Harry said.

Madam Pomphrey and Rachel flooed back to Hogwarts leaving the Weasley's to tend to Lily, and discussing the day's events.

The next morning, Harry got up early. He was worried about his Mum, never having seen her being cared for like this. He went downstairs and looked out the kitchen window, hoping to see her up and in the garden, but she was not there.

"Good morning, Harry." Molly said as she came downstairs. "you're up early. Still worried about your Mum?"

Harry just cast his eyes downward and answered softly, "yes."

Molly walked up to him and put her arms around him and hugged him – "She'll be ok in a few days. Just don't let her see you like this. It'll worry her and she doesn't need that. She wants you to be strong and selfreliant, sort of like you used to be."

"But, she's my Mum! I had to be strong and selfreliant in my former life – I didn't have my Mum with me like I do now."

"Harry, don't get upset or defensive, I know you don't mean it, but now that you've got you Mum with you, you can extend yourself, test the waters of selfreliance a bit. You'll always have her and your Dad with you, that was promised, so, why not try? She'll always love you and will be very impressed at your new strengths, besides, Harry, you'll b marrying Ginny soon and she'll need your strength. You've got it, so use it. Ginny and your Mum will always be there for you. And so will I."

Harry gazed away, thinking of what Molly had just told him. 'She was correct, as usual, so I'll take her advice, or try to.'

"I understand; I'll do it. I need to." Harry told her.

"Come with me, then, Harry, and help me with Breakfast and we can talk some more." Molly took his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Molly got Harry to cooking bacon, and sliced potatoes while she prepared the bread, set the table and as she was busy, she asked Harry a question.

"Harry, while your Mumis recuperating, can you think of something you can do for her to cheer her up?"

"What can I do that she can't? Look at al her abilities. Even when I went into town that one time and got into a confrontation with both Malfoys', even THEN Mum found out and was waiting for me outside the front door! It's uncanny how she does it."

"Harry, dear, she's just worried about you, that's normal for all Mums. Take it from one who's here now and has worried about you previously." Molly turned to Harry, "Harry, previously, when you were faced with appearing before the Wizengamot, I came so close to going in there and defending you as if I were your very own Mum. Arthur will tell you that."

"I know, Mums' told me about that time. I knew then that you loved me, but I didn't know how much, not really. I've never thanked you properly for all you've done for me, Molly. I just don't know how."

"Harry, you don't have to thank me. What I've done for you, I did it because I loved you, I always will."

"Thanks." Harry just didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, just take care of Ginny for us. Be a good husband, love her absolutely, and be there for her everytime she needs you. You'll belong to each other, afterall, we all think you both are just made for each other. Your blessing said that. That's how you can thank me."

"Oh, and when you become a Dad, you can always go to your own Dad and Arthur for advice. They'll be expecting it."

"they will?"

"Of course, Harry. It just goes with the territory."

"ok."

Harry sat down to eat, thinking over the advice that Molly gave him. He was beginning to take on responsibilities now, such as a future wife in Ginny, along with the duties that goes along with a wizard, a good one at that. He sat there, staring off across the room, just thinking when he felt a warm pair of arms encircle him and an even warmer body against him, in back of him.

He smiled; He knew who it was.

Ginny.

"Good morning, my beloved husband to be! I thought you'd be sleeping later this morning."

"Good morning, Ginny." Harry reached up, turning his head slightly, kissed Ginny lightly. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy just watching you?"

Ginny kept her arms wrapped around him, hugging him to her even more closer. Ginny was the hugging type, and now that she has someone she can truly hug with out being embarrassed, she's going to make sure Harry knows it. She watched Lily hug him for many years now, all during Harry's second life, and she's learned how much he likes it. 'So, why not? It'll keep us closer together, and that's what counts.' Ginny continued thinking of themselves when Harry asked her a question.

"What are you thinking about, Gin? I can tell you're thinking of something."

Ginny moved around Harry and slipped into his lap, her arms still around him. She'd seen Lily do this with James so many times, that she'd become used to it, everyone in the family had by now.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of the both of us. Of how much you like to be hugged." Ginny kissed Harry lightly, "And I want to make sure that you get all the hugs you want."

"Oh? I didn't know that many witches wanted to hug me!" Harry teased Ginny, smiling.

"Listen, MR. POTTER, there's only one witch who's gonna hug you anytime she wants, and that's gonna be ME! So, don't you start getting any funny ideas!" Ginny tried to sound tough, but she was failing miserably.

"What about our Mums?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Well, they're different, they're family and they can hug you anytime they want, that's their privledge. BUT, Anybody else, has to come through ME first! Get it?" Ginny was looking directly into Harry's eye's, being nose to nose with him.

She liked it this way.

So, too, did Harry.

Harry got the message, and not just from Ginny, either, especially after the family's acceptance of their engagement and Molly's talk with him this morning.

"Ginny, one thing you'll always have is me. I'll always be true to you, I'll never fail you."

"I know, Harry, I know." Ginny kissed him one more time and got up from his lap. Time for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

A Marriage at Hogwarts

It was a bright, sunny morning, the warm summer heat was just beginning to form, letting everyone know a hot day was dawning upon them all. That early morning found Molly and Lily both up and preparing breakfast for their family. They were calling everyone to get up. Time was precious this day of all days that had dawned upon them.

Today, was Ginny's Wedding Day.

It was to be held at Hogwarts.

After much discussion and wavering between Harry and Ginny about whether or not to hold it at the Burrow, they decided upon Hogwarts due to the room available to them. Their invitation list was rather large, but after all the publicity given to them curteousy of The Daily Prophet, they knew that many more witches and wizards would be wanting to attend. So, Lily suggested Hogwarts' Great Hall, and since she was the Schools' Headmistress . . . !

The elves had been busy, working overtime, getting all the decorations placed, the food cooked, tables set up and a host of numerous tasks that both Molly and Lily attended to themselves.

Harry had invited all his friends he went to school with, the first time, in Gryffindor House. They were all delighted at having been remembered by Harry.

Ginny did likewise. No one was left out. So after dueful consideration they just opened the entire school up to anyone who could come. Afterall, the wedding of The Boy Who Lived was a one time affair and no one wanted to miss it. Besides, his Mum was Lily – the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Fred and George, the co-founders of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, offered to provide the night time visual displays for which they were so fond of making. After all, this was their only sisters' First and Last and Only Wedding Day and they pulled out all the stops, with their no-holds barred display of just what they can really do. Just about all the Wizarding population and reporters would be there so they had a great advertising display to many potential customers. Afterall, business was business and what a break for them!

Ginny was upstairs in the Gryffindor Tower in her old room getting ready. Both Mums were there, Molly and Lily, helping her get dressed, getting her hair done to her satisfaction.

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny cried out in desperation. "I just don't know what to do! How do I look? I want to look my best for Harry, not look like some rag a muffin."

"Oh, my precious daughter!" Molly walked over to Ginny and held her hands. "You'll be just fine. You look very attractive, your wedding gown is just as you wanted it as is your hair. Don't worry, dear, everything will turn out well, won't it Lily?" Molly looked over to Lily for some reassurance.

Lily just stood there, gazing at her soon to be daughter in law, the soon to be wife of her only son. Tears started to cascade down her rosy cheeks, and trying to check a sniffle. Lily was trying to smile, but she was most happy.

"Oh, Ginny," Lily began, "everything will be ok, trust me on that. Harry will approve of you just the way you are. Today, you're at your lovliess and most radiant. All the press and your visitors will definitely take notice."

"Oh, are you BOTH sure, I mean REALLY sure? I don't mean to pick or anything but I just want to be certain." Ginny said.

They both, Molly and Lily, nodded approvingly.

"Now, I do think its' time to go, dear." Molly said, hesitantly. She knew that as soon as Ginny left this room, she'd not be her single daughter anymore, but the wife of another good wizard, the only wizard she'd ever really wholeheartedly approve of.

Just as Ginny and Lily were starting to walk out of the dorm room, Molly stopped them briefly. "Dear, before you go, I just want you to know, while you're still here in this room, I've always loved you. You're my only daughter, and the man you're about to marry is much loved by me. He always was. You couldn't have picked a better wizard for a husband. And, dear, I'll always be here to help you, and talk with you. I just wanted to say all this before you left, because as soon as you step across the threshold of this door you'll be his wife and his responsibility foremost." Molly was in tears, yet happy. Lily put her arms around Molly and comforted her. "Molly, she's not going anywhere, you know that as well as I do. Like James and I, the Burrow will always be her home."

"Oh, Lily, I know, it's just, . . . , well, Oh, Go on Ginny, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?"

They all three laughed and left.

Harry and Arthur and James as well as the other six boys, quite a crowd had left the dorm room earlier. It was the same room that Harry had used for his previous seven years when he'd first attended Hogwarts.

Harry walked into the common room and just stood there – memories flooding back to him like it was just this past year that he'd left school. In his mind's eye he could see the innumerable hosts of students walking in the common room, walking up and down the staircase. Shaking his head in amazement, he took to the stairs slowly, reliving each step, each moment till he arrived at the top of the stairs. He knew his way by heart.

Arthur and James just stood there, slightly behind Harry, letting him get adjusted to the place where they both knew so many memories were held by him.

"Are you alright, son?" James asked.

Harry hesitated, nodding his head slightly and turning to look at his dad and step dad. "Yea, it's, well, It's just so sudden and overwhelming to me, that's all. I didn't expect this."

"They're all good memories, son, don't worry." James added.

Harry walked into his old dorm room. The last time he'd been here was the night before the Battle on the School grounds, facing Voldemort and his army. He looked around and saw his bed, and the window where he'd sat and wrote out his last Will that very evening before sending it off by Owl to Gringotts'. Turning his head, he could see the rest of his old room and the faces of his room mates as if they were actually standing there just as they were when he'd last seen them.

Tears were running down his cheeks. He just couldn't help it.

"Oh, Dad, I remember. Everything now. Just everything. I can see them standing here just as they were when I'd last seen them, was with them. All my old friends, including you back then." And, he added, "I remember Mum – or Hermione, too. I don't know why I didn't recognized you both back then, Hermione was the level headed one of us, the logical one. I should have known, I just should have seen it all, but, . . . , I, . . . , I just didn't." He shook his head. 'I wonder how things would have turned out, maybe for the better? If only I had taken the time to see them, for who they really were.' Harry thought all these things to himself, in his mind.

Harry turned back and looked at his Dad, saying, "How much did it cost me? How much did I actually sacrifice, and loose, just to get here where I'm at now?"

Harry felt some hands upon his shoulders. He knew it was Arthur and James. "Son, you didn't loose anything, you've been promised that everything that you'd given up, sacrificed, would be restored unto you, and it has.That was the promise given to your Mum by Father, she's told you that, remember?" James turned his son around slightly, looking at him. "Son, you've still got Ron here with you, remember me then? You've still got Hermione here, Lily, your own Mum. We've both been right here beside you the entire time. All your other friends will be downstairs, eager to see you after so many years."

Harry looked up at his Dad. "Thanks, Dad. Sometimes, it's just difficult."

"Time to get dressed now, son, Arthur and I will be downstairs waiting. Just take your time."

All these memories came back to Harry as he and the others left the dorms to go to the Great Hall where the ceremony would be held.

Harry walked towards the Doors of the Great Hall, they were massive and well remembered by Harry so many times, the times he walked through them going to and from meals, and other special occasions.

He walked up to the Doors, and they opened; He just stood there, looking at the Great Hall, and saw all the guests, many faces he knew and recognized as his friends, others' he recognized as just acquaintances. Seems as though all of Diagon Alley and Hogsmead had closed down just so the shop keepers could attend the wedding. Harry walked the long walkway towards where the Head Table usually sat, but today, it was gone. There standing was a gentleman, dressed all in white and smiling. Harry recognized him immediately. His Mum had her pensive containing her memories of that very special day when she'd had him Blessed by this very same Muggle gentleman, whom Lily told him had responsibilities that far exceeded her own. Harry knew the difference between Muggles and those who could perform Magic, but when his Mum told him something, he always believed her, absolutely, without question and this was one instance that he never questioned her, even though he just couldn't fathom just HOW his responsibilities far exceeded his Mums', but they did, and and Harry believed and just let it go at that.

Off to one side stood Dumbledore! Harry immediately went to him and took his hands "Professor Dumbledore, its' so good to see you again. Really! Mum must have talked with you."

"Yes, Harry, she did, And congradulations. Your Mum told me many times that she knew you and Ginny would be married one day, she could see it . . . ." He bent down a little closer to Harry and slightly whispered into his ear like a 'conspirator' – ". . . a little more clearly than Professor Trelawney can, I might add!" With that he winked and smiled at Harry, who in returned smiled back, great big!

"I'll have to ask Mum about that one day, thanks, Professor, for being here. I really mean that."

Harry continued walking and saw someone else he didn't really expect to see:

His Aunt Petunia.

Harry held out his arms and walking towards her, hugged her for a long long time. "Thanks, Aunt Petunia, for being here. This must be one of my Mums' surprises she was hinting around at."

Harry held her at arms length and said to her, "If ever you need me, for anything, and I mean anything, just contact me. You're my Mums' sister and she loves you dearly and I will too. Time to turn over a new leaf, so to speak. You'll always be welcome in my home and I expect to have you there visiting me and Ginny. I need you, Aunt Petunia."

She just stood there, with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Harry, you're just like Lily, just so much like her! I'm so proud and happy for the way you turned out."

"thanks, Aunt Petunia. I meant what I said about coming to visit us at The Burrow. You're family and you're expected to be there with us."

"Ok, I'll visit you. Professor Dumbledore gave me a port key to use as well as showing me how to use the Floo network which he hooked up our fireplace to."

Harry kissed his Aunt Petunia on the cheek and continued walking up front. He saw many friends, not a stranger amoung the bunch.

The Daily Prophet had all their photographers there, continuously taking Wizarding Photographs for the newspaper.

At the front he stopped and looked at the Muggle gentleman for the first time since he'd been blessed by this same man.

"Thank you, for what you did for my Mum that day when she brought me home when I was born. She's told me about you many times. There's much I still don't understand, but Mum still teaches me about you and Father. Thanks for performing the ceremony for us, it really pleases Mum, that you're here. I'm very thankful for that."

"You're welcome, Harry. Your Mum is, indeed, a most special lady, for she has our Fathers' approval. Just pay attention to her direction and you'll always be ok."

"I will, I will." Harry said.

Harry just stood there, turning slightly to face the people, and waiting for his Bride to make her appearance and approach.

He needn't have waited too long for there she stood in the door way, dressed in her finest apparel.

Ginny was dressed in a long white wedding gown, adorned with much lace, a very long train, stiched with pearls in a familiar decorative fashion. She wore a vail, and was absolutely stunning.

Harry stood there, speechless.

She walked slowly up the main aisle, accompanied by her father, Arthur.

Pictures were taken by every photographer including Wizarding movies of the entire event, no one was missed, not a single event. What captured the attention was Ginny's Dress. She was absolutely outstanding.

She walked up to Harry, and stood beside him, taking his arm in hers and holding tightly to him, not letting him go.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered around and shook their hands, congradulating them.

As they both stood there, faced by all their friends, family, and everyone else who knew either them or Lily or Arthur, Ginny turned to Harry: "Well, darling, what do you think?"

"I'm the luckest man in the world with the most beautiful lady by my side as my wife!"

Harry was just standing there, lower lip trembling, looking at Ginny Weasley Potter, not able to say anything else.

Ginny reached up to caress her husbands' face, "Harry, what's wrong?"

With tears now running down his face, looking at her, he said to her in a voice that all heard: "Now, now at long last, I have a family, my very own family."

"Oh, darling, oh, Harry, you've always had a family ever since that first time I saw you at home, at the Burrow. You were family then." Ginny kissed him for the longest time to the approval of everyone.

After the ceremony, many pictures were taken, both wizarding and muggle, some were for the benefit of Harry's Aunt Petunia.

Lunch was served by Hogwarts' House Elves, providing a banquet that provided for every taste that the wedding guests enjoyed and liked.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Lily asked the gentleman, the Muggle who performed the wedding ceremony.

"Of course."

Lily and him walked down the halls, Lily explaining to him who she is, her family, and what she does.

"This is a school for our people to learn how to use their abilities. I don't know how much you know about me, or our people, but, . . ." Lily stopped and turned to him not knowing how to finish her thoughts. She did not want to disappoint him or say anything that would be taken in a negative context.

"Go on, Lily, it's alright. You've been chosen by Father, so whatever it is you do here, or are, Father must have known ahead of time. Please, contine your thoughts."

"We're just like you; We have feelings, thoughts, desires, fears, likes, wants, everything that you have, but one difference – we have been given the ability to perform magic. It has rules, and boundaries, not unlike your science, so it is here, that we all eventually come to learn how to use them."

Lily continued walking and thinking, turning her head to look at her visitor occasionally to see his reaction.

"I'm the Headmistress here. I don't know if what I've said bothers you, or not, but I want to be truthful with you, as to who we are."

"Father told me that you needed a blessing for your son, the first time I met you. It was He who lead me to your home. He also told me about your need for someone to perform a wedding. All I know about you is that you're a Daughter of Father, just like all the rest of us are His children, except He told me that you've been given a special job to do for your people, and that I was to trust you – totally."

Lily stopped walking in the hallway, just in front of the Great Doors that lead to the outside. "Thank you, for helping me. When you were here, the first time, blessing my son, the same one who got married today, I felt that he needed it for his future trials." Lily looked down and holding her hands in front of her, kinda nervous, "I also told my family that you served Father, that you carried more power and Authority than I did, in this world."

"Lily, that may . . . ."

"Please, let me finish. You hold certain keys that carry forth into the next life. I don't have that. But, what I can do is teach my people here some of the very basics that your people already know, like faith, hope, chariety, compassion, and – and sacrifice - and not just for the good times, but especially when times are bad. And in our peoples' future, I've seen that there will be bad times coming, very bad times. My people will be needing all my help in applying all these lessons, just to survive."

"I know that, too, Lily."

Lily looked at him, surprise all over her face.

"Father has given me, and my family, how do you say this - an 'extension' on our life spans. I don't know how long, but I was told that it was given me, us, that this was given the day my son, Harry, was born. It didn't show up, immediately, that is, it wasn't really noticeable until some years after Harry was born."

"Lets go outside, shall we? The summer evening is warm and the flowers and bushes are very pretty now." Lily asked him.

They walked out on the lawn, just walking slowly, looking at the beautiful landscaped areas.

"There'll be some times, in my future, that I'll need to talk with you, and, this need may arise many times while I'm here. I don't know how to say this but I'll be here for a very long time, longer than you may live, so, I'll just have to ask Father to send to me someone, like yourself, to help me."

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll have a successor and he will be just like me. When you see him, his spirit will be just like mine and you will be able to talk with him and trust him just like you do with me."

"Thank you, thank you very much for that bit of comfort." Lily stopped by a bench and turned to him, "I want to give you an invitation to my home, that you'll be welcome there anytime you desire to visit us. Even though you're not 'magical', as we are, you're one of Father's special servants and you'll always be welcome."

"Thank you, Lily. I may have a need in the future for your help."

"I know the evening is wearing on and that you may need to be leaving, but I want to ask a favor of you," Lily sat down on the bench beside the flowers and looked up at him, her hands folded in her lap.

"You want a blessing, too?" he asked, knowing her answer ahead of time.

"Yes, but, . . , how did you know?"

"Your spirit speaks rather strongly, Lily."

Lily closed her eyes and he administered a Grand Blessing upon Lily, one that she dearly needed, that showed her appreciation of all she'd received and the strength that would be given her during her times of intense trials ahead in her life, however long that would be.

Standing at the Great Doors of the Castle stood Arthur, Molly and James, witnessing the exchange. Arthur leaned over to Molly and said, "Molly, if all Muggle's were as nice as this one, I do believe that Lily's work would indeed be made much easier. It'd help our people so much, I don't know how, but I just have that feeling, ever since I first saw him."

Molly just held Arthur's hand and gently squeezing his hand in a quiet acceptance of his statement, Kissed him on his cheek. Arthur blushed, the typical Weasley Red.

"Arthur, you haven't blushed like that since before we were in school here." Molly smiled at him. "That pleases me, dear."

Lily looked up at Arthur, after he said such a good supporting statement, even though he was out of hearing range, Lily still heard him, and she smiled and nodded her head. All this while Arthur was looking at Lily. 'How does she do that?' Arthur wondered, shaking his head, but, still, pleased.

The gentleman was accompanied down the walkway, by Lily, and out the gate. There he left Lily standing at the gates as he walked away, back down the road from which he first came. Lily knew, felt, he'd be alright, for as the Gentleman was walking away there appeared another individual, dressed all in white robes with the whitest hair, wearing sandles. Lily recognized His appearance immediately! Her heart quickened a beat and she let out a small gasp in astonishment. He turned around and looked at her, waving His hand and nodding His head in acknowledgement and turned around and continued walking with the Muggle Gentleman.

Lily stood there for the longest time, just looking, and wondering. Reviewing all the pleasant feelings she'd received during his visit.

She'll never forget him, Never.

Sighing deeply, she went back to her school, for as she was walking back she remembered what her old Headmaster told her the day he'd made her the offer of Headmistress, of how long she'd be here: _You'll be here for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as this school exists_. Lily just stood there, looking up at the Castle, reviewing her feelings. 'I have my Family, my Home. My People have a deep need of me. All this I've been given by Father and all I ever asked for was to be a Mum to my son.' Shaking her head in wonderment, she said to herself 'I guess nothing is free in this life and this is my debt that I have to pay. What a wonderous way He has of getting us to help.'

Lily finished her walk up to the Castle, back to her Son's Wedding party, where she was gladly received by Arthur, Molly and James.

"We're glad you're back, Lily" James said. "We all were very impressed by him."

"Yes, some Muggles ostracise us, or make us out to be 'bad' or something like that, but he didn't." Arthur said. "We all like him."

Lily looked up at the three of them, a strange feeling of 'de ja vous' crossed her mind: It was like 'the trio' when Harry was in school. "I guess some things just don't change."

"What do you mean, Lily? What things?" Molly asked.

"Oh, you three remind me of me,Ron and Harry, that's all. But, Arthur, you're right – he is a very good man. Too bad more of us can't be like him." Lily looked away just shaking her head a little, wistfully.

"That is what you're trying to do, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"yes." Lily replied, very softly. "but maybe I'm trying to do the impossible; there's too many of us and not enough of me."

"We'll be here for you, Lily. Isn't that why we're allowed to be with you for as long as it takes? Isn't that the promise? You, me, our son, and the rest of our family?"

"Yes, James, it is. You're my advisors, my shoulders to lean on when the times get rough for me. Like I told my Headmaster, I'd be an anachronism, a walking history book if I did not have my family with me, if I were the only one left to go on. No one would really take me seriously."

"Lily, dear, we'll be here for you and help you the best we can." Molly said.

Lily smiled, "thank you, all of you. It's times like this that I really need you. And If I've not said it before, I love each and everyone of you."

"Oh, I believe you might have indicated that before." Arthur said, smiling like one of the twins.

"Oh, Arthur, you remind me so much of the twins when you say that! And I do appreciate you, all of you."

"Lets all go in, before it gets too late, shall we?" Molly suggested.

As they were walking back inside, Arthur mused to himself, "the twins, eh?" Molly nudged him "Shhhhhh, Arthur, the twins might hear you! They'd be so happy!" Molly smiled and leaned her head on her husbands' shoulder.

The four of them walked back inside to the wedding party, and found everyone still having a good time. Harry was talking with the guests, some were his dorm mates from his time he was a student here, while Ginny was busy talking with her friends she'd had here.

Together, after a while, they'd walk around and talk to their guests, as a couple, many were the shop keepers in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmead Village. Handshakes and Hugs were freely given out by them. Wizarding Pictures were being taken the entire time.

Harry approached Dumbledore, "Professor, I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me, and to my Mum." Harry continued holding on to Ginny's hand. "I came here as an orphan, for all I knew, not knowing anything, and it was here, under your guidance that I found friends and family. And I'm wanted, and loved." Harry said this last part while looking at Ginny, who was still holding on to her new husband and smiling at him, giving him her undivided attention and total support.

"Professor, I owe so much to so many people, I don't know how to ever repay, if I ever could."

"Harry, it was my privilege of helping you. That was what my job was as Headmaster. I owed your Mum a lot and she just needed help, like you did." Dumbledore leaned a little closer to Harry and Ginny – "Besides, Harry, now that your Mum is Headmistress, she's finding out just how much we all need her. And I think she loves the job more than she's willing to tell. That's a mark of a good Headmistress. Just stay with her, Harry, learn all you can from her, because she has a lot to teach you. You're one fortunate wizard, you too, Ginny." Dumbledore put his arm around Harry and hugged him. That's when a photographer took a picture that appeared in the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Ginny finally left the wedding party, walking down the path towards the outside gates that lead up to the Great Castle where, once outside, they could safely apparate away.

"You know something, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What's that, dear?"

"Here I am, looking back at the Castle, I never actually realized just how much a part of my life it's been to me. Other than the Dursley's, I don't know of any other life. I don't want to go back to them, I know there's a good loving family, here, with you and your family."

Looking up at her new husband, Ginny corrected him. "Darling, it's OUR family, not just mine. You're a part of me, you always have been, and you always will be. My Mum accepted you a long time ago. Maybe she knew, deep in her heart, that you'd be right for me. But, now, darling, you're mine, my family is YOUR family. And in the years to come, I'll be giving you children, many children, all of your very own, when the time is right."

Harry and Ginny held onto each other and kissed, passionately, for the longest time. And while they were, they slowly faded out of sight, silently apparating away to the location of their Honeymoon. They didn't want to be disturbed for many a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily****'s Talk with Draco**

Lily was sitting in her office, at Hogwarts, getting her usual paper work done. The wedding was over the castle was cleaned and all put back to order. The elves were very efficient and most happy over the past few days. Harry was their Hero for the way he'd got Dobby his freedom from the Malfoy family and the kindness that their new Headmistress has since shown them. Never in their long life had they known anyone in the Magical World who had treated them as an equal and shown them open respect as has Lily. So, they all went out of their way to help her in all she asked of them.

Still, there's that small 'bump in the road' concerning payment for their services that she insist on giving them. They dutifully accept it, but they just put it away for the time when it'd be needed somehow. Galleons were something that none of them ever really needed.

Lily was restless, not knowing why, so she just left her work on her desk and left for Diagon Alley, just to walk, to think and to clear her mind. But, before she went out she wanted some company.

Lily walked down to Hagrid's home, down near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was her friend ever since she'd been here at Hogwarts. He'd be perfect to accompany her.

Knocking on his door, she waited for him to answer. "Oh, Lily, it's ye. How can I help ye today?" Hagrid was always so accommodating.

"I was up in my office and got this restless feeling and I just wanted to go out to Diagon Alley for a walk, maybe to get a Butterbeer, and I'd like for you to accompany me."

"Oh? Well, I'd be more'n happy to accompany ye, Lily. Let's go."

She and Hagrid apparated near the door that lead to the Inn and slowly the both of them walked their way down the street. Lily was thinking, lost in her own world of thoughts, seeing what was around her, but, yet, not.

Down the street the both of them walked, side by side: The Half Giant Hagrid and the Lady in White. Such a strange pair, but a goodly pair. Everyone who was on the street and in the various shops that they passed or entered into stopped and looked at them, wondered what they were up to, for never had they'd seen the two of them together like this.

Never.

Stopping by some of the shops she and Hagrid would look in and see what they had, chat with the shop keepers, give them a hug and Hagrid's big booming voice would be heard all up and down the street, in much familiarity, both giving out some words of encouragement. She was known by everyone, obviously, for the way she was dressed, all in white robes, plus her position as Headmistress of Hogwarts, not to mention the 'Event' that occurred the day that her son was born of her, again, this second time. It was times like this that thinking of that event that Lily would gently place her right hand on her abdomen and just hold it there, thinking of the time she was 'with child'.

It was the happiest time of her life.

Hagrid, walking beside her, looked down at her, asked her a question. He was a bit worried. "Lily, are ye alrigh'? I noticed ye holding your hand over yourself and your expression looks worried."

"Oh, just thinking of the time I was here, when I was pregnant with Harry. It was the best time of my life. Nothing can compare to it. I'm ok." Lily reached over and patted Hagrid's large hands in comfort to let him know she's ok.

"But, something's bothering me. That's why I'm here, I just can't express it or tell you what it is, but it's something important. That's why I want you with me."

"Lily, I'll always be here for ye'. Anytime you need me, just let me know. Ye've done good by me and treated me right and all. I owe ye, and Hogwarts, too, a right lot. Besides, it's me home."

But, still in the back of her mind was that nagging thought, something was bothering her. An inkling of a thought that she just could not place, yet it seemed so clear, so familiar a feeling. Yet for a familiar feeling it was not a good one.

And that bothered her.

Lily continued walking down the street, looking everywhere. Her pace quickened without her even realizing it. Witches and Wizards, seeing her approaching, quickly got out of her way, and Hagrid's too, Lily was that 'self absorbed' in her own thoughts of looking for that which even she could not put her finger on, but once she saw or encountered it, she'd know it immediately as that which she is looking for.

A worried look was playing across her features, people noticed it and it worried some of them. For once they saw how Lily was acting, they 'knew' or felt, that she was on a 'mission', so they left her be, still keeping an eye out on her.

Lily stopped in the street next to a small crooked sign that was pointing towards a narrow alley: Knockturn Alley!

This was a place of disrepute. No one of any respectability would be seen going down such a street, but that's where her feelings were leading her. Courage she had, in abundance, but still, she didn't want to give others a wrong impression of her motives. How could she explain herself?

"Lily, what are ye thinkin' of? Ye'd best not go down there! That place is no good for ye."

Looking up at Hagrid, Lily asked him a question. "Will you go with me, please, Hagrid? What I'm looking for I feel is down here. We'll both be alright, I'd just feel better if you were with me."

Hagrid looked at Lily and looked down the notorious Alley. "Of course I'll go with ye, Lily. Come one, lets go."

Anyway, she gathered herself and walked down the Alley. Looking everywhere, for what, she did not know, but still she continued her forwray until she stopped in front of a small store.

This was it! Borgin and Burkes' Shop.

"Oh, Lily, not THIS PLACE! Known Death Eaters patronize this place. I'll go in wit' ye', if ye don't mind."

"Hagrid, I'll be ok, but, please, just stand guard outside, here in front of the window. You'll be able to see me. It won't take long, I'm sure."

"But, but, Lily, I'm scared for ye'!"

"Well, in that case, come on in with me. I'll be happy for you to accompany me. I guess that's why I did ask you to come with me." So, Lily took Hagrid's large hand and proceeded towards the door.

It had disrepute written all over it, but Lily opened the door and entered.

There, standing at the counter she saw a young man in his twenties, maybe a little older, with long white hair.

Draco Malfoy!

It was HIM she was looking for.

Hagrid was about to open his mouth to pronounce his name when Lily elbowed him gently to keep quiet. Hagrid looked down at Lily, worriedly, but kept quiet.

Lily just stood there and opened up her mind and felt for his thoughts, his feelings and finding what she knew was there, closed herself off and walked up to him.

"Draco." Lily asked, softly.

He whirled around at hearing his name called. "Who are ... oh, its you." he said out lout to her. And looking up he saw the gigantic form of Hagrid.

Draco was scared.

"What do you want? And Hagrid. I'm not bothering you, or any of your family, so just go away, both of you, leave me alone!"

Ever since that day in the streets of Hogsmead Village, and the events that transpired afterwards, such as Lucius Malfoy being sent to Azkaban for life for being a Death Eater, Draco had no lost love over Lily. But, what he had was the presence of mind to keep that thought to himself noting the climate of how much she was respected and accepted by just about everyone.

"I'd like to ask you if you'd like to walk with me and Hagrid, maybe have a Butterbeer with us for a few minutes?" Lily asked Draco, gently.

"Why would I want to be seen in public with you? Either of you. Or better yet, why would you want to be seen with me? I'm the son of a Death Eater, in fact, my father was the right hand man of Vol – of you know who."

"Draco, Don't ye go talking disrespectfully to Lily like that! She's a kind lady. . . , " Hagrid boomed out.

Lily gently took Hagrid by his huge hand and quietly said to him, "It's ok Hagrid, I understand him, no harm has been done. It's all ok. I'm here to help him."

Hagrid looked down at Lily and apologized. "I'm sorry Lily." Lily looked up at him and smiled. Her radiance permeated him and he felt her goodness, all through him.

Looking back at Draco, she started out, "Draco, I know all these things that you speak of, but I'd still like to talk with you. Come with Hagrid and myself, lets go to the Three Broomsticks and have a Butterbeer and talk. The tabs' on me." Lily smiled some and held out her hand towards him.

Draco hesitated a moment, looking at her suspiciously and mentally weighing his options. "Oh, what the heck, what have I got to loose? I'll have a Butterbeer with you and Hagrid and listen to what you have to say." Draco looked at Lily, "I don't know what's in all this for you, I mean, look at me! I have nothing! After my fathers' imprisonment the Ministry took everything we had, almost. No one wants anything to do with me. I can barely do business with the shop keepers. I have to do my shopping in the Muggle districts. My own kind don't even want me anymore. Even here, HERE, in Knockturn Alley, the shop keepers barely tolerate me."

"Draco, I'm here to help you. Lets' go, Come on." Lily and Draco left the shop and Lily disapparated them both to Hogsmead Village where they walked to The Three Broomsticks.

Lily, Hagrid and Draco walked in the tavern together and looked for a table to sit at in a secluded place. It was fairly crowded so privacy was at an option, still Lily never backed down nor hesitated. Finding one, she sat down and motioned for Draco to sit with her.

Everyone who was in the tavern noticed Lily standing at the door, and Hagrid, too. His gigantic frame blocking out the entire doorway, but when they saw who else she was with, all talking stopped. As a Muggle expression goes, 'you could have heard a pin drop' in the farthest corner on the wooden floor. All eyes were upon the strange trio.

Draco saw the staring and felt uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

Lily had found a table, sat down and motioned for him to join her. That little gesture was the only way he would go inside. He was afraid.

Esmeralda was at the bar and seeing the odd trio come into her establishment decided to head off any confrontations and headed to them to help them. Seeing that it was Lily herself accompanied with Hagrid, there with Draco soothed her feelings that nothing bad was in the works was a great relief to her.

"Hello, Lily. I'm certainly glad that you're here. It's always a joy to have you. How may I help you?" Esmeralda asked politely, smiling a little.

"We would like to have two Butterbeers, please. Oh, and some pastry's for us, a couple of them. We might be here a while." Lily responded.

"I'll get them for you. Oh, I do have some doughnuts. Your father in law, Arthur Weasley suggested them to me, and where I might get them from a supplier, a friend of his." Esmeralda bent down her head towards Lily so no one else could hear her, "they're made by muggles, but they're the best I've ever had, and I constantly sell out of them!"

(Author's Note: I thought this would be alright, besides, I just love glazed doughnuts.)

"That'll be just fine, Esmeralda. We'll take six and probably a refill on the Butterbeers when we finish the first round of them." Lily said. Hagrid cleared his throat rather noisily at the mention of Esmeralda's doughnuts, looking down at Lily. She got the hint and smiled. "Oh, and keep bringing the doughnuts for Hagrid here, until he can't eat anymore, same for the Butterbeer. And please, could you use his stein?"

Looking up at Hagrid, smiling and shaking her head in wonderment, she said "Thank you, Lily, I'll do that." Esmeralda hurried off to get the Butterbeers and doughnuts.

"This is the first time I've been in here since, well, you know. No one wants me around." Draco began.

Lily looked at him, in a kind way, not derogatorily, nor condescending, but in a way that gave Draco some measure of comfort. 'He's fallen a long way from what he'd previously had in life.' Lily thought to herself. 'Besides, his hearts' still good, but he'd almost gone over to the Dark. THAT 'S what I was feeling back in my office. Hummm, I wonder.' Lily sat and thought. Esmeralda brought out the Butterbeers and glazed doughnuts, and Lily thanked Esmeralda, and began eating along with Draco who was still sitting beside her. He was still apprehensive, looking over his shoulder and looking to his side at the other patrons, for fear they'd come up to him and ask him to leave. But, no one bothered him, so he began drinking a little of his Butterbeer and eating a doughnut.

"May I ask you a question, Lily?" Draco began.

"Yes, ask me anything you like."

"Borgin and Burkes, why were you there? How did you find me, or even know I was there? I never told a soul where I was going, in fact, I didn't even know I would end up there. Were you following me?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I never followed you. No one told me about you. I was sitting in my office at Hogwarts, when I had a restless feeling, about what, I wasn't sure. So, I got up and went for a walk in Diagon Alley, that's where my feelings led me. I was looking, for what, or even who, even I didn't know, that is, until I saw you. I could see into your heart, not just your mind, Draco, then while you're at the shop. I knew then that you've had a rather difficult life since your Father was sent to Azkaban and that you're not such a bad person that the general public paints you out to be."

Draco looked at Lily, perplexion written all over his face. He'd heard what she said, but he did not either believe what she said or comprehend it. It's full impact, of just what Lily told him was still outside of his grasp. 'No wonder Voldemort was defeated by her.' Draco shook his head in disbelief. He drank some of his Butterbeer and continued eating his doughnut.

"So, you're an accomplished Ligilimens?" Draco casually mentioned.

"Well, yes, and no. It' more than that. Much more. Like I just said, I can see into your heart. I can see into you places where even the most accomplished Ligilimens can't even begin to fathom. And, Draco, trying to cloud your mind and thoughts against me doesn't work. Maybe on the average witch or wizard, but not on me. I work on an entirely different level."

Draco put down his Butterbeer and just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"What do you want of me? I see you sitting here, in a public place eating with me, and all these people seeing the both of us and Hagrid too, and not bothering me. I know its because I'm with you and that they respect you and all that, but I just don't know what to do now. Your family and mine has been at odds with each other for the longest time, I don't know how to act any other way."

"I know, Draco, I know. I could feel that you're still a good person, deep down inside. That's what I felt when I was standing there in Borgin and Burkes. You were about to make a big mistake and take the wrong path."

"Look, Draco, I'm not with the Ministry, although my word with them carries an enormous amount of weight, by my being the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and by just Who I am. I'm here to help, to make a difference in the Magical World. I do that one person at a time. I provide the example, and, at times, the tools to help you get back onto your feet and on to a better path."

"Let me get this straight: YOU want to help ME? Me?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco just sat there, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Lily, I remember the confrontation you had in the streets here, you know what I mean. I remember when you and I were in school, you as Hermione Granger, before, and with Ron Weasley. I still can't grasp how you and he changed, so completely. You've progressed so far pass me I can't even see you anymore. Your abilities are so advanced, . . . , it . . . , you, . . . you scare me." Draco placed his hands around his mug of Butterbeer and just looked down at the table, unable to even look up at her .

Lily leaned closer to him, "Draco, look at me." Lily hesitated a bit then added again, "Look at me, Draco."

Draco looked up at Lily, fear in his eyes.

"What are you afraid of? I can see it in your eyes, Draco, I can feel it all over you."

"you. I'm afraid of you. Of who, or what you are. Everything. I just can't grasp all this that's about you." Draco began to shake so bad he had to put down his mug of Butterbeer to prevent it from spilling. His voice was so small and quiet, he was almost afraid of talking.

Lily put down her doughnut and reached over with her hand and gently took Draco's hand in hers. "I told you you've nothing to fear from me." She looked at him, directly into his eyes with a soft and kind 'touch' about her.

Draco found his voice and spoke up a little, "I'm not like you. When I look at you, and see you, I see in myself how much I lack of those same qualities. I don't deserve to be around you. I'm not that good." Draco stopped talking and added to his own words in a very quiet way: "I'm not worth anything anymore." He just sat there, hanging his head in seeming shame.

Lily looked at Draco. She extended her Mind towards him. She opened herself up completely to him, to his thoughts and feelings and felt then for the first time the real depths of his misery, and failings.

She sat there, feeling his feelings, although he never knew she could do that. It was one of her abilities she'd just not told anyone. It was not really necessary. It would have been so easy to just condemn him, to toss him in with the rest of the Death Eaters even though he was not one of them, except by, maybe association through his father. But that would not have helped, only made the situation worst. 'I'm here to help. The right thing to do is sometimes hard but the results in the end would be worth it.'

"I can help you, Draco. I can open a few doors for you that you yourself would not be able to open."

"Why? After the way I treated you and your family all those years, why help me now? What's in it for you?"

"It'd be the right thing to do, to help you. It'd make the situation right. Besides, I'd feel better by extending a hand of friendship." Lily reach over to Draco and took his hand in hers; She could feel his feelings of worthlessness almost overwhelm him to such a degree that she knew that if she didn't do something positive, helpful, now, there'd not be another chance. Lily felt that he was almost, almost that far gone.

Time to pull out that Gryffindor courage that Hogwarts has, and see just how much good it'd do. Time to start making another difference.

"Draco, I can help you now. If you need a job, I know of a few people who'd listen to me and give you a chance with my recommendation. It would be a small start, but it'd be in a highly visible place where many of us could see you and give you a better chance once they see you're really trying. Will you give me the chance to help?"

Draco looked up at her without speaking. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. "Please, Lily, don't let anyone see me this way." He was wiping his eyes. Lily gave him a handkerchief to dry his eyes on and to blow his nose.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' answer. Come on with me, we've got a couple places to go." Lily got out a couple gold galleons, placing them on the table and waving to Esmeralda, and with her nodding back at Lily, they left.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Esmeralda said mostly to herself. She was overheard by one of the patrons who had replied, "Well, if it's Lily, she's probably trying to help someone, even if its' that Malfoy bloke. I guess we'll all soon see."

Lily went to Gringotts' and talked to a Goblin for a few minutes, doing a small bit of paperwork. The Goblins looked at Draco, very unsure of him, but seeing that he was here with Lily and Hagrid, they didn't bother him. Bad news does travel fast, especially in the Magical World, and Draco was definitely Bad News.

Lily was out to try and change that perception.

She and Draco left the bank and went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to see Fred and George. They had a very popular Store. All the students at Hogwarts knew of their establishment and what they carried was THE BEST. Lily felt that this was a good place to start, besides, she had a bit of, shall we say 'enticement' that even the Twins could not turn down.

"Hi, Fred, George. I would like to talk with you a bit." Lily walked in the store with Draco in tow. Hagrid was standing, ominesently behind her.

"Oh, Hi, Lily." They both said in unison. Then they saw who was with her. Smiles turned to frowns – fast.

Lily saw this and acted fast. "Don't worry about Draco, he's with me. So to is Hagrid. I've come to talk with you both and offer you something. I need to talk with you both."

"Ok, lets' go in back to the office." One of the twins said. So the four of them went and sat down.

"Draco, could you step outside the office for just a few minutes. Please? I'll call you back in, so please, please, don't leave me. Ok? I want to trust you on this." Lily held out her hand towards him.

Draco nodded his head. And stepped outside the office door. He could see through the glass window, so he knew Lily could also see him so he couldn't leave. He'd just have to wait. Plus, there was the ever present Hagrid. He stayed.

"Ok, Lily," Fred began, "I can smell a rat, so out with it. Draco is with you and I know, we both know, that you're up to something."

"Yea," said George. "How much is this gonna hurt us? And we see you've got Hagrid with you. Is he your new 'Muscle' or something?" George smiled at this last bit.

"Oh, you! Hagrid is just accompanying me. I had to go places where I felt that having him with me would have been best. And, he's NOT my 'muscle'!" Lily smiled a bit, knowing George was teasing her.

Looking up at her Brothers in Law, with the biggest doe like eyes, she began talking.

"Look at her eyes, brother, we both know this is something." Fred said.

"I know, I can feel it coming." George said.

Lily reached into her robes and pulled out a parchment from Gringotts'. The twins saw it and upon seeing the amount of Galleons written upon it, whistled together. "Lily, that's quite a large amount of Galleons. Talk to us."

"Fred, George, I want to make 'an investment'. As Arthur, your dad, is fond of saying, I'm putting my money where my mouth is, and this is a rather sizable amount of money, is it not?"

"That, dear Sister in Law, is the understatement of the year." George replied.

"Now We both know how much this is gonna hurt, twin." Fred said.

"You think we can afford this much pain, twin?" George asked.

"YES!" they both replied.

Turning their heads to Lily, "What can we do for our newest investor?"

"I want to make a difference." Lily began.

The twins looked at one another, not understanding.

"What difference? And what does Draco have to do with this?" Fred asked pointedly, cutting to the chase.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here's my offer: Draco needs a job, he needs a chance to show everyone that he's not like his father. Please, give him a chance, give him a job here, keep an eye on him, trust him with some little stuff, to begin with. Just talk with him in a friendly way. Just act around him as if he was just a regular person, eat lunch with him, and pay him a salary. Get him to help you, ask him his opinion and ideas for something. He just might surprise you."

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid of." George replied.

"Please, I know that Harry has an investment here. You both got started with his Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings so you know what it's like to be helped."

Fred and George looked at one another with surprise written all over their faces. "How did you know that?"

"Well, to begin with, my son did not tell me, so rest easy on that. Lets' just say, I have my sources of information that are, shall we say 'highly placed.'" Lily ended her sentence on a high note and wiggled her eyebrows rolling her eyes upward.

They got the hint - Big Time.

Lily reached out her hand and took each of her brothers' hands in hers, "Look you two, I trust you both very much and right now, I'm asking for a favor. Just give Draco a chance. I've looked inside him, deep inside his mind where no one else could possibly go and I saw a lot of fear, pain and, . . ." Lily stopped talking. She turned her head away, stood up and faced away from Fred and George.

The twins looked at one another, taking the hint.

Fred took the lead on this, for George knew what he was going to say. "Lily, we're here for you, as your family, your advisors. You told us that yourself. You didn't want to feel alone, well you're not alone in this. George and I are your reserves of strength that you can come to for help and advice. Even a shoulder to cry on if need be."

George continued for his brother. "Lily, if you feel that Draco could be helped that much by working for us, we'll do it. And not for the money, either."

Fred looked at his twin, eyes, getting big.

"But it helps, Lily." George continued.

"We'll do anything for you, Lily, even this." Fred said.

Lily turned to her brothers and smiled and hugged them both. "I love you, both of you. Father was right when He suggested you both. I guess He knows you better than I do."

Fred and George looked at one another, surprise and shock. They'd just been complimented, and, in a Big Way.

Fred said, "You know, twin, I think this will work out very well, especially with what Lily said."

George opened the door. "Come on in Draco, seems as though you're working with us now. We'll show you the ropes, get you acquainted all around."

"Thanks, I appreciate this. It was all Lily's idea. If it wasn't for her, I'd have . . . ," Draco didn't finish.

"What he means is he didn't know what he would have done." Lily interceded for him. "I'll be talking with you, Draco, from time to time. Don't worry, things will work out for the best. Just be good, say nice things, and talk with Fred and George here. They're my brothers and I trust them very much. They're kinda like my 'advisors'."

"ok, you'll not have to worry about me. I'll work with them. Its been a long time since anyone has really trusted me, and I'm indebted to all of you."

Lily left the store, and Draco, with them. She felt good now. She'll keep an eye out on him and see how he does, what problems he might be having if any. She felt that by doing this, she'd avoided a great many problems in the future. The road that she is on she felt was the best alternative, for at the end of it was what everyone really wanted. She was, after all, just a tool and that Still Small Voice was so good to hear.

Lily and Hagrid apparated back to her office at Hogwarts. She felt good not just because she helped someone who needed it, but because she felt she'd headed off problems that would have arisen in the future. Lives were not to be lost, those who would have felt much pain and suffering and heartache were saved from that. Just so many reasons, but most of all was Draco's appreciation for the love and help he had received from someone he felt would have been the last to have wanted to extend him a helping hand.

Back at the Castle, Lily just walked around the hallways, mixing in amongst the students. This she enjoyed. She did not want to appear to be 'unapproachable' and stay in her office too much. The students were her responsibility, so in order to fulfill that responsibility she had to be with them.

Walking down the hall, many students saw her and complimented her. Lily kept her 'eyes and ears' opened for that small bit of unease, that part that caused problems.

While her son and Ginny were on their Honeymoon, Lily stayed busy at school, tending to the many daily problems that arose amongst the faculty and students, pertaining to logistics and the many meetings. Professor McGonagall assisted her, as she did when Headmaster Dumbledore was here. Minerva was very comfortable around her, Lily could feel it. And appreciate it also.

Lily wandered down to the kitchens so she could visit her beloved elves. They were the ones who truly kept the castle running, clean and in general working order. Lily was truly amazed at the pace they kept and all without interfering with each other.

Lily walked into the kitchen. It was just before lunch and there, as Lily stood just inside the doorway, all she could see were elves everywhere, just everywhere.

Suddenly, all movement stopped !

They all looked up and saw their beloved Headmistress.

Dobby walked over to Lily, bowing his head before her. "Headmistress Lily Potter, we are all greatly pleased to have you with us. How can we be of assistance?" Dobby looked up at Lily, his great big eyes seemingly smiling.

"Nothing specific, Dobby, I just wanted to come down here and visit with all of you. Is there anything you need? Any supplies I can get for you?"

"Oh, Headmistress, you do us great honor by being with us. We don't need anything at all. Lunch is almost ready."

Lily stooped down to Dobby's level, resting her arms on her knees and looking directly at him and every once in a while, looked at the rest of the elves, complimented him, and the rest. "Dobby, I just wanted to let you know, and the rest of you, that you all do a great job here. This castle could not really run without your help. I just can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all you do, each and everyone of you."

Dobby's great eyes began tearing up, his lower lip started quivering and he began to cry – Lily could feel the happiness just radiating off of him in great waves. From all the elves. They'd not been really complimented like that in so long they felt that they'd not deserved it.

Lily reached out and put her arms around Dobby and there, in the kitchen in front of all of the elves of Hogwarts, she hugged him and just held him and kissed him on his head.

"Dobby, don't cry now, please, none of you. All will be well with all of you now. Understand?"

Dobby hesitantly looked up, "Dobby understands, Lily Potter. And, Dobby thanks you. All of us elves thanks you. You're the best house any of us have ever served."

"Why, thank you, Dobby, I do thank all of you. Each and everyone of you." Lily appreciated them and their honesty and affection.

"Dobby, there's something I wish to do for you, a specific job, well two of them actually."

Dobby just looked up at Lily, smiling.

"Dobby, if there is anything you need to order for the castle, any supplies, food, material, whatever it may be that you feel that would be helpful in doing your job, I want to give to you the authority to go into either Hogsmead or Diagon Alley and get it."

"Oh, Lily Potter, you do Dobby a very great honor in this. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Also, Dobby, Every week I have a staff meeting of all the faculty, staff, and I want you to be there to represent the elves."

Dobby was speechless.

He just nodded his head and cried silently to himself, his happiness was overwhelming him. He held his head in his hands and just cried, and Lily again held him comforting him. "Dobby, you've earned this job, all of you have. I do trust you all."

"Headmistress, never has Dobby been treated as well as you have treated Dobby. You come down here and talk with us, hug us, and give us authority. We will always love you Lily Potter. You will be, indeed, the greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had."

"Oh, Dobby, thank you, thank you and bless you forever for that kindness."

Lily slowly got up keeping her hands on Dobby's shoulders rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

"I'll let you know when the next staff meeting is. There will be changes made, slowly, but they will be made. And, it'll all be for the best. I've got to go now. Oh, Thank you, in advance, for the lunch. I am a bit hungry."

Dobby looked up at Lily as another Elf ran up and gave Lily a sandwich that Lily gratefully accepted and acknowledged.

Lily left the kitchens and slowly walked upstairs to the main hall, eating as she went. As she walked down the halls, the students couldn't help but see her, and noticed she was eating a sandwich. Some smiled, but they ALL knew where she'd been. It was common knowledge that the elves would give anyone something to eat if they came to the kitchens.

As Lily was walking down one of the halls, classes were letting out and the halls were packed with students. They were all dressed in their customary black robes with the exception of Lily who was dressed in her white robes. She stood out like the sun shinning in a night sky, she could be seen from anywhere.

And, Lily liked that.

A tug was felt on her sleeve. Lily looked and saw Rachel smiling and obviously very happy. "Hi, Rachel, how are you?" Lily asked.

"Doing very well. I've been thinking of all you told me during our last visit to the Burrow. I wanted you to know that I dearly appreciate your kindness and friendship you've shown me. The time you've spend with me, well, I needed it." Rachel looked away for a bit, at a lost for words and added " I also needed your family, too." Rachel looked away from Lily not able to fully admit to what she just acknowledged. Lily took up the slack and placed her hand on Rachel's' shoulder as they continued walking to the Great Hall and Lunch. "Rachel, I fully understand how you feel. You've no need to apologize for anything."

"But, Headmistress, you've given me so much of yourself. I can never fully repay you for all that."

Lily stopped walking in the crowded hall way, students giving them both a wide berth and placing both of her hands on Rachel's' shoulders. "Rachel, one thing I've learned is that we all have talents. Some more than others, but these talents are given to us so that we can use them to help others. They are not to be used for personal gain when there is someone who is not in a position to reciprocate equally. Doing a job, helping others of our brothers and sisters especially when they so much need help, well, just doing that job is itself it's own reward. The good feeling we get by helping others' will stay with us for the rest of our lives, long after all the galleons have been long spent and gone." Lily looked directly into Rachel's' eyes.

Rachel stood there in the Hallway, feeling Lily looking at her, seemingly deep into her very soul. She heard and understood what Lily said and it stuck with her.

"Do you understand now, Rachel?" Lily asked.

For one of the very few times, Rachel understood. Really understood just what motivated Lily, at least part of that motivation. "Yes, Headmistress, I understand, I think I do. Let me think on it."

"Good. Like I've said before, come see me anytime. My door and my family will always be open to you. That's why I'm here." Lily put one arm around Rachel's shoulder as they continued walking down the Hallway.

"Lily, I've got a question. It's more of an observation, though." Rachel spoke up hesitantly while walking with Lily.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking of our conversation we had back in the garden at the Burrow, about, well, the future as you described it, and, well, I was thinking while I was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, have you thought of having a sort of class just the opposite? One that doesn't emphasize the 'dark' part, but instead emphasizes the 'light' side? I don't know how to put it or even what that class would teach. Maybe the good magic that you use, but certainly it'd have to include something else beyond magic, something deeper that affects us all. Maybe this is an incomplete idea. It's just something that I've been thinking on. Maybe some Muggles that Mr. Weasley, the Minister of Magic, knows, could help."

Lily stopped walking and turned to look, no, STARE, directly at Rachel.

Lily was Thinking, wheels of thoughts were turning in her mind as her eyes looked all around Rachel's face, seemingly unfocused.

And she smiled such a radiant smile that came from within herself that her Inner Light of Grace that was given her by Father suddenly radiated outward. Lily just stood there – like a beacon in the night – radiating such a brilliant white light that touched, engulfed all who stood around her! This was her reaction when someone touched something deep within her.

"Rachel, what a great idea! I've been wanting to do something like that but I just didn't know how to start it or what to call it or even how to proceed. But, the idea alone that you came up with! It's working, it truly is working!" Lily was all smiles. All the students around them suddenly stopped walking and stood and looked at their Headmistress and one of their own fellow students to whom Lily was talking with. Many of them, some, the first years, heard of Lily and only witnessed Lily only that one time previously at the start of the school year, but, now, up close seeing her like this touched each and everyone of them. Even the resident Ghosts.

"Rachel, let me work on your idea some and I'll try to get some more input and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Really? You think my idea has merit?"

"Yes, Rachel, I do, but I want to do lots of background work on this first. People's perceptions will have to be considered. I don't want to alienate anyone"

"Thanks, Headmistress. I think I understand what you mean by helping others and that good feeling that comes from helping others."

They both walked to the Great Hall and to Lunch.


	7. Chapter 7 The Visitor

**The Visitor – or - A Prophecy**** Fulfilled**

Somewhere, near Hogwarts, on a lonely stretch of road that headed to Hogsmead, there suddenly appeared a man, a young man. He was dressed as all normal wizards dress with no outstanding quality about him, nothing unusual to make him stand out from the ordinary young wizard. He was headed into town to locate someone. A very special someone whom he was told would be expecting him.

It'd been a millennium since he'd last been here.

Whether or not his identity would be known, he didn't know. But this was his last chance to start making amends. Trust is the first item on his itinerary.

He had no walking stick for support. He was young and fairly agile so onward he walked into the small wizarding village. It was summertime, so the school was not in session. This was good for him, that way no one would wonder why he was out of school. As he walked onward, he just looked around at all the features that surrounded him. Seeing the natural beauty of the area surprised him. It was something that, before, he never took notice of. Now, now he did. And he liked what he saw.

'So much time has been wasted in the past,' he thought, 'but not anymore, not anymore. This time, I'll make every day count for something good. I don't know how, but I will'. So, onward he continued walking.

He came into the town and saw others there, going about their business. He looked upwards, slightly, and saw the great castle. It dominated the town's skyline so that it's location would not have to be asked. The young man continued walking towards it and found the gates to the castle open. Here, he hesitated. Once he crossed these gates, he was committed. She would immediately know that he was here. In his mind, there was no doubt. He had to go in, for if he did not, he'd be breaking one of the absolute rules that were set down for him. Penalties for him were immediate, and as far as he knew, permanent. That, he didn't want to face, so he looked at the task he was here to do. It wasn't so difficult. Any first year could do it without hesitation, but for him, it was a monumental task of such proportions that he could barely conceive of completing, let alone starting with the idea that he could successfully complete it.

He was, in short, scared.

An emotion that had never crossed him in his life since meeting her that eventful day.

Never, never had he met anyone like her. But here he stopped thinking like that and remembered that she was just like the people he'd just left. They told him that she was just like they were: Kind, considerate, charitable, forgiving. So, he did what he had to do to complete his mission: Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed one foot just inside the gates onto the Grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy and continued his way up the road towards the Great Castle.

Inside, Lily was at her desk, in her office, finishing her paperwork when an impression of staggering proportions came to her!

She had a visitor. And not just any visitor.

He was here!

On the grounds of the school!

She'd been expecting him, but THAT was one thing. To actually have to meet him, again, was quite another. Her emotions were running the gamut from joy to rage to immediate protection of all she knew and loved. But, she slowly calmed down and made a statement to someone whom she knew was always there with her, watching, listening, observing her progress. None she worked with could feel his presence but her. None, that is, in the Magical World, BUT, there was that one exception and he was a Muggle. That had been so long ago, almost a millennium, but she fondly remembered him. She smiled to herself and her memories of him calmed her down. She was no longer afraid of what she was going to do now. Promises were given, were made, jobs had to be done, and she knew all would be ok in the end. She didn't have to worry. The worry, if any was already taken care of, she didn't have to do that.

Slowly, Lily, got to her feet and walked over to the windows and looked out across the spacious grounds and saw the visitor approaching. She just looked out at him and watched his progress.

'He looks so different now, just like one of my 6th or 7th year students.' Lily mused to herself. She smiled slightly and her heart was filled with much compassion for him. She knew his background, all of it, and she was very much amazed by how he'd chosen this path in his life. Not many in his circumstances would, or have, chosen this way, but he had. She knew of the many obstacles he'd already had to face just to get this far. Just the simple act of walking up this very road to this castle took enormous undertaking of admitting your errors of past mistakes and wanting to do much better. She'd help him every step of the way from now on. That, was part of her job. Of course, she'd have to have some help. She knew where she'd get that from, not that it'd be easy, but, still, she knew, in the end she'd get the help she would so desperately need for him.

Of her many titles, that indicated her accomplishments, another would be added: Advocate.

She'd been doing that for a long, long time now and she'd been very successful. Her people had changed since the days when she'd first been here as Headmistress. Today, no one in the Magical World could be found could even recall, or remember anyone else being here as the Head of this School, she'd been here that long. The notable exception to that were her family – and of course, one other exception for whom Lily had gone to her Father and pleaded. That exception could be succinctly noted in her son's summation at the end of his 2nd year when standing in the Great Hall at Suppertime: 'It'd not be Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.'

Lily remembered that time fondly:

"_Hagrid, how are you this lovely morning?" Lily walked out to his hut where he stayed. She'd noticed that he was getting around slower and slower recently. He'd been with them for a very long time. Of course, being a half giant gave him a longer life span, still he was mortal and now, recently, Hagrid was feeling every bit of his long life. _

"_Oh, 'ello, Lily. It's so good to see ye'. I'd been thinking o' ye. Been wanting to talk wit' ye." Hagrid invited her in and he went to sit down in his comfortable chair beside the fireplace. _

_Lily could see that Hagrid was hurting, painfully hurting. She saw him just sitting there and trying to catch his breath. He was a brave man. He was of the house of Gryffindor and he'd never shown any other way than courage in the face of great obstacles. But here was one obstacle that he knew, deep down, that he'd have to face alone, he knew that he'd eventually fall and succumb to it: death._

_But not if Lily could intervene for him. She'd gone to her Father for a special request. _

_Lily had watched Hagrid's progress for many years now, watched him becoming slower in his movements and how he carried out his tasks. He never complained, not even to himself. He just took what came his way as his portion in life and felt very grateful for what he had. Lily knew this because she delved into his mind and looked into his great heart and saw nothing but love and acceptance of others at face value. There, she saw no guile, no envy, nor hatred. Lily sat there remembering all those lovely memories of such a sweet man as who was sitting here before her. _

_So, she went to her Father, on her knees, begging and pleading for him not as IF he was one of her family, but by the fact that she, Lily, considered him one of her family. The request she'd made for him, on his behalf was granted unto her, but, only if Hagrid wanted it. It could not be forced upon him, for doing so would violate his Free Agency. So, here she was, she was about to make Hagrid an offer for him to consider, one not to be take lightly. He'd have the rest of his natural, mortal life to consider it whether or not to accept it or reject it. _

"_Hagrid, I've been wanting to talk with you. I've got something for you, or rather, I'm here to make an offer to you. You need not accept it today, unless you want to. You can think about it for the rest of your natural life whether or not to accept it. Whatever you decide, just come to me and tell me. When you tell me, it will take effect immediately." _

_Hagrid looked at Lily with a surprise on his great face. "Ye mean ye hav' a surprise fer me? Why, it's not even' me birthday and all of that. But, coming from you, Lily, I know I'll love it and appreciate it forever." Hagrid winced in pain some and it caught his breath so much that he couldn't breath. A change came over Hagrid, for he looked at Lily and as he did so, great tears came out of his loving eyes and rolled down onto his face and bushy beard. "Lily, I got something to tell ye'. Ye've known that I've no family, of course, 'cepting for who's I know here at Hogwarts. I've been here since I've been in me first year and all. If it weren't fer Dumbledore, great man that he is, and of ye too, I don't know what would have become o' me." Hagrid stopped talking for a while, and just looked at Lily, his lower lip trembling. He was trying to say something, but here, now, for the first time, his courage slipped. He turned his head to look into the fireplace, watching the fire. _

_Lily got up and walked over to him placing her arm onto his shoulder and rubbed his back and shoulder gently. "Hagrid, look at me." Lily said gently. Hagrid turned his head and looked at her, timidly. "you've known me since my first year here and comforted me when I came here after I was called a 'mudblood', you said I was the best witch and that there was no spell that I couldn't do. You bolstered my courage and gave me love and friendship in abundance. I know your pain that you suffer. You know that of all the people in our world that James and I are the most different and unique. You know why that it is. You've seen what I can do and you've seen the compassion and love I've given to everyone who crosses my path. Even those who least deserve it."_

_Hagrid continued looking at Lily, still silent. He was a man of few words but much work and action. "Thank ye, Lily, but I don't deserve all that from ye. Ye see just me differently than most folks do." _

"_Hagrid, I'm here to give you a gift. One that'll relieve your physical suffering. It's not a magical gift, but a spiritual one. It'll heal you completely, thoroughly. But, I can only give it to you IF you really want it. I can't force it upon you. Oh, Hagrid, I've seen just how much you've been suffering for a long time now and today, I've come to help you. I've asked Father, for you, for this same gift that he's given me and my family, to be given to you. Hagrid, it is the greatest of Fathers' Gifts. You'll be as we are. You are the only one outside our immediate family to be as we are. You won't be entirely as I and James are, but you'll be as the rest of the Weasley's are, you'll never be sick, you'll never grow old physically, and you'll never die. You'll be young again with all the joys of your youth that goes with it." _

_Hagrid sat there, stunned. Of all the gifts that he thought he'd get, this one, he didn't even think of imagining. _

"_Lily, you mean that it's like one of those potions that Professor Snape used to brew up that'd prevent ye from dieing or like the Phoenix tears?" _

"_No, it's a gift from Father, it's not of this world. It can't be forced upon you. You have to accept it with your own free will. But, Hagrid, remember: nothing is free. There is a price. That price is not anything to fear, nothing Dark, instead you'll have to work with me, doing what Father asks of you." _

_Lily looked into Hagrid's eyes and into his mind, his soul and saw friendliness, and compassion. She'd chosen right. She smiled at him and hugged him. _

"_Why me, Lily, why me?" _

"_Because of what's in your heart, Hagrid. Father sees what 's there, and so do I. You've nothing to fear from me nor Father, Hagrid. Just keep on doing what you've been doing, just being who you are and being kind to others. That's all you have to do in return. Hagrid, you'll be with me and my family forever. You didn't think you had a family, well you've got one now. We're all one great big happy family. And We all love you dearly. I've talked about this with my family and they've agreed, as I knew they would." _

_Hagrid just sat there, speechless. He reached over to Lily and his hand started to shake. He started to cry and just couldn't help himself. Lily got a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes some. _

"_That's ok, Hagrid, that's ok. All will be well with you, and that's a promise that will not be broken." _

"_Thank ye, Lily, thank ye so much. I just don't know what to say, but, but, I'll take ye gift and be one of ye family." Looking at her, he added: "Will I feel anymore pain?" _

"_No more physical pain. Just rest here for the rest of the day and when you get up in the morning, you'll be a new man. Come see me then and we'll eat breakfast together in the Great Hall - together. I'd like that. Oh, and if you can, come have supper with me this evening in the Great Hall, I'll have your chair sitting beside me, where it should be from now on. If you feel you can't make it, I'll bring supper down here myself for you. I want you to take good care of yourself." _

"_I'll be there tonight for supper, I'll make it, if ye feel that strongly. And Lily, I'll always be here for ye. I'll always do what ye ask of me. I just can't repay ye for the kindness ye've shown me."_

"_I've been repaid already, just by being here, and being a Mum to my son." _

Lily stood there at the window and remembered that fateful day with Hagrid, with Love and affection. Time to move on now, and she left to go down to the Great Doors to receive her visitor.

Lily needed her family. This job was akin to making a very long voyage, so she needed someone to talk with that would be with her, someone in the 'here and now' and she'd chosen wisely.

Many thoughts went through her mind while watching her visitor walk up that long road to the Castle, many thoughts.

Time for me to receive my visitor. So, She left to go downstairs.

There at the Great Doors that lead out of the Castle Lily stood waiting for her visitor. No one else was about, and for this first meeting, Lily was grateful.

"Hello, Tom. I see you made it here. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

Tom Stopped, hesitantly at even speaking to her. He was afraid he'd say or do something wrong and even that he couldn't afford to do. So, he just hung his head down and mumbled out "No trouble, thank you."

A feeling of compassion for Tom came over Lily immediately. She knew wenst it came, it's source. "Tom, look up at me, please." Lily reached out to him taking his hand in hers, gently.

Tom looked up at her, slowly, hesitantly. He was starting to shake, the tremors evident in his hand that Lily now held.

Lily could feel it. Even a Muggle could see how afraid Tom was.

"Tom, you've no reason to fear me. I'm not here to hurt you or embarrass you in any way. I'm here to help you every step of the way. It'll take a long time, which we've got. We also have some work for you to do. It'll all be within your capabilities. There'll be no pressure on you, just remember the basic rules that Father gave you and all will be well."

Tom looked up at Lily and for the first time since he arrived here, he felt a small bit of hope within his heart. He began to smile, just a little.

Lily still had hold of his hand and said to him: "Come inside with me to my office. I'll call Dobby, the house elf and see that he places you in a room of your very own and gets you something to eat and drink. You'll need to rest some."

Looking at her, very unsure of himself, "Are you sure it's ok for me to even be with you – here?"

"Yes, Tom. It's different now than it was previously, things have changed some but I'll always be here to help. We still teach our young students the basic principles of their inheritant Magical abilities. So, come, walk with me. Lets get to know one another better."

Lily lead Tom through the Castle upstairs to her office, past the Gargoyles up the winding staircase and into her office.

"Have a seat, Tom, please, make yourself comfortable."

Lily went to her desk and sat down. "To begin with, I'm the only one here who knows who you are and that you've returned. My family are the only ones who'll know you and remember you. I've got to talk with them. I've been talking with them for some time now, preparing them for who I referred to as a 'visitor' although I've never told them nor anyone else who that visitor is, being you, of course. They are sensitive people, and I have to walk gently with them, especially my son, Harry and his wife, Ginny."

Lily got up from her desk and walked around it and leaned against the front of her desk, being a little nearer to Tom. "Harry is one I can work with. He listens to me, he understands and loves me dearly. They all do, but not like Harry. I guess its that Mother-Son relationship that helps."

Lily stopped talking for a while and just looked away and gathered her thoughts, gently, about the next topic of her conversation with her visitor.

Hesitantly, Lily began again. "Ginny is the one I'm truly worried about. She has courage, magnificence courage in the face of any adversity. But, she, like us all has her breaking point, although it's way far and above that which the rest of us face. For these past thousand years, she's never mentioned her first year or her troubles, and that's what worries me. We – our family – can handle her, but it's going to take time. I just don't want her to break down completely. She has to be comfortable first. That'll be my job to initiate it, to get that part started."

"If she's that fragile, maybe I should just not do this. Maybe you can think of another way, keep my identity just between you and I? I don't want to hurt anyone ever again. It's not worth it." Tom hung his head down and whispered to himself: "I'm not worth it anymore."

Lily went over to Tom, and bending down, took his hands in hers, both of them. "Tom, look up at me." He hesitated. "Look at me, Tom. Please, please." Tom gradually looked up at Lily.

"Tom, You have that spark of humanity still in you. Father wants you back and I do to. You have much abilities, great abilities that you can share with the rest of us, with my students who are just aching to be taught by someone who truly knows his abilities. AND, who knows his limits."

Tom looked at Lily, surprised at what she said, and intimidated: Teaching? Him? Not even Dumbledore wanted him here and now he's hearing this young lady possibly making an offer to him – somehow?

"I see I've reached you!" Lily said to Tom. She was happy she'd got to a part of him that responded positively. Lily held tightly onto that part. She'll consider it and work with it for this coming school term. Somehow. Maybe. Wheels were turning in her mind on how to use this great resource that sat in her office.

"Dobby," Lily asked, out loud, seemingly to herself as she was standing at her desk.

A small 'pop' was heard in front of her and there stood a small elf – rather elderly, bent with extreme old age for an elf, but still rather spry.

"Lily Potter, how may I help you?" asked Dobby.

"Dobby, this wizard is Tom, and I'd like for you to take him to one of our guest rooms. Get him something to eat and generally wait on him until I get back. I'll be several hours at the Burrow."

"Yes, Lily Potter, I will carry out your request." With that said, Dobby took Tom out of Lily's office and lead him to the Guest Rooms.

Lily just stood there in her office, thinking. She knew what she must do, but was hesitant because of the reactions of the people. Only a bare handful knew who he was, but that was enough to offset her plans if his identity ever got out prematurely.

"I really need my family now, more than I've ever needed them. I just hope they'll help me." Lily thought to herself. She did not want to voice her concern; even to herself for fear that she'd be overheard.

Lily went to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and said "the Burrow" and after the blue magical flames died down, asked for Molly.

"Molly, are you there?" Lily asked.

A few seconds later, a voice was heard:

"Yes, Lily, I'm here," Molly responded.

"I've a big favor to ask of you: Would you call the rest of the family and tell them I'd like to have an emergency family meeting now, at the Burrow?"

"Yes, of course, Lily. Shall I tell them anything else?" Molly asked.

"Just say, it's very important; Oh, and be sure Ginny is there. I'll see that Harry is there also. I can't stress the importance that these two be there, as well as you, Mum."

Molly was taken aback for a few seconds. Never had she been called "Mum" by Lily in this fashion – while she was at the school.

"I'll be sure to contact all of them then," Molly said.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said, "Oh, and Mum – I love you- very much."

Molly stood back after the floo connection was closed and just thought about what Lily had to say. In the back of her mind a familiar connection was being made, faintly, but it was there. She just couldn't make it out, not yet, but it was a signal, a warning, that something important was coming up, something a long time in planning, yet, she just couldn't place it.

She reopened the floo connection and contacted Arthur and told him about Lily's request. He then contacted Percy, here in the Ministry, and Bill at Gringotts. Then he contacted the Twins in their stores, in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead.

They got back home, all of them when one of the Twins mentioned why the meeting and the other twin jokingly mentioned it must not be Voldemort because he's not here anymore.

Then it clicked in Molly's mind!

"Oh, No, not now!" Molly said more to herself than out loud, yet, all heads turned to her.

Something was up.

"What's wrong, Mum?" asked Bill, the eldest son.

Molly just sat there, shaking her head, a worried look crossed her features. "A long time ago, Lily told me, right here in this kitchen, she was standing here in this very spot, . . . ," Molly was starting to remember almost clearly. And Trembling!

"What?" All eyes were turned upon the family Matriarch. Worried.

"She told me, almost like a prophecy, but, but she said then, that sometime, in the far future, I'd have to make a decision, it'd be about doing something that I'd be capable of doing, something I've done many times, something that has been planned for me, yet not for me to fear. The entire wizarding world would hinge on this very decision that I'd make." Tears were dropping from her eyes. She tried to dab them away as she turned her head away from the family so they wouldn't see how afraid she was.

"Do you know what it is?" Arthur asked.

"No, dear, I don't. But, knowing Lily, I guess we'll soon find out."

Molly looked at her husband with worry, concern painted all over her face. She just sat down, not knowing what else to do.

Lily closed the floo connection and sat back to rest, and to think. Was she proceeding in the proper directions? She knew that he needed help, love, and others' to show him concern, and her family could assist in that. Whether or not they would is different.

Lily called for Dobby once more, and he came to her office. "Dobby, I'll be going to the Burrow now, to meet with my family; I'll be calling you over the Floo network shortly to bring our Visitor with you to the Burrow. Please, stay here, and wait for me to contact you." Lily was facing Dobby and starting to pace, but as she finished talking, she went back to Dobby and stooped down to be at eye level with him, her most faithful and beloved elf. "Dobby, this is perhaps the most important task I've ever assigned you. I'm depending on you very much to stay here, wait for me to contact you and if I ask, then bring our Visitor to the Burrow." Lily reached out and hugged Dobby with a long lingering hug, patted him on his back. "Thank you, Dobby, for your many years, centuries, of faithful service. Our Father has noted it and appreciates it."

A tear was falling gently from Dobby's Great Eyes, a smile beginning to form on his lips, but they were trembling. For the first time, Lily saw Dobby begin to cry, but it was from the happiness he had received from his service to her.

"Dobby has served you for many years and he appreciates that. You have given Dobby much, so much, and Dobby would gladly serve you forever. You are the best House Dobby has ever served. You have treated Dobby like an equal, and for a wizard to do that for Dobby, I can only say "thank you!"

Lily nodded her head in return, understanding very much how he felt. She'd been there, before.


	8. Chapter 8 The Family's Decision

**The Family's Decision – and Ginny****'s Biggest Fear**

Lily was in the Burrow, pacing back and forth, very much worried over the consequences of this meeting. She'd not told a single soul about the purpose, for she had a good reason for seeing failure: People's memories.

Especially the people here.

Hopefully, all her centuries of work, of being an example will overcome all that.

Shaking her fiery red head in much worry and sadness, she continued to pace and wait for the rest of the family to arrive.

James came in to the living room, "Lily, everyone's here, it's time now. And don't worry. They're your family, they'll understand."

"I know, darling, I know. But, still . . . ,"

Lily went out to the kitchen and found all eyes upon her, smiling. They knew Lily would be here for a reason and that they trusted her, so what could be the problem?

Arthur spoke up first, "What is it, Lily? Why the meeting so rushed?"

"Oh, Arthur, I need you, each and everyone of you without exception." Lily started to pace, to walk back and forth in the kitchen. As she walked by each of her family, she reached out and touched them, lovingly.

"I don't know where to start except to explain some background and my reasons, then and only then will I make my request. But, make no mistake, my request will be great. It is not to be lightly taken, but the task itself is within your capabilities, I KNOW that."

"Lily, if what you ask of us is really that great a responsibility, then we all consider it a grand honor to do what it is you ask." Charlie was always one of her supporters who never hesitated at helping her.

"Thank you, Charlie, for speaking out positively. I really needed that support from you just now."

Lily was still pacing, gathering her thoughts, and holding onto her hands. The worry was definitely on her small, slender shoulders, and it showed.

"Also," she resumed, "there is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING to fear." She turned to her son, and looking at him directly into her own emerald green eyes, tears starting to brim forth uncontrollably, "OH, oh, I just can't, I can't ask this of you, I can't!" She fell down to her knees, resting her head on someone's lap, who, she didn't know, for it didn't matter, and there, in front of all her family, Lily Evans Potter, the Mother of the Boy Who Lived - the woman on whom Grace had been given from her Father, the woman who had single handedly, while VERY much pregnant, held off the very demons from the Pit with no fear in her heart - cried out her heart uncontrollably.

Hands reached out, loving, gentle hands caressed her head and shoulders, and back. She knew their touch and appreciated it. Her heart once full of fear over asking the seemingly impossible, was softened.

"What is it Lily? What is the task you ask of us? You've given us so much, how could we even consider turning you down?" One of her brothers asked.

Lily raised up her head, looking at them all, told them: "Because I ask of you, of this loving family and home, to take in a person and show love, to demonstrate love and forgiveness unfeigned and without reservation in your hearts."

The family was taken aback, perplexion written all over their expressions, for they didn't understand her request, even put that simply.

"But, Lily, if that's all, that's no problem, we've done that before. What's the problem now? We don't understand."

"Molly, remember how you took in Harry, the first time? Remember how you loved him, fussed over him, gave him hand knitted sweaters for Christmas, and worried so much about him?" Lily looked at Molly and reminded her with a great notable exception that Molly would always recall: "Molly, do you remember what you said to Arthur, at Grimmauld Place, just before Harry's 5th year? "He's as good as, who else has he got?"(Authors' note: See Book 5, page 90, American Edition) You knew he had NO OTHER MOTHER then who could reach out and help him if by no other way than by worrying over him, and he appreciated that. Harry really needed that expression of love from you, and you gave all you had. He still remembers that, even today, even now over a thousand years later. He's reminded me of that many times." Lily looked up into her sons' face, smiling and turning to Molly said "Look at Harry now, see, you can see he DOES remember that love you gave him then."

"Oh, Lily I believe you, I really do." And Molly added, softly, almost hesitantly: "I still feel like his Mum."

Lily looked at her and smiled a smile that gave a world of thanks and appreciation to a woman who knew her job and could do it well.

It was this that Lily was truly counting on.

"Oh, Lily, you know we'll all carry out your request." Molly added.

"Lily, we'll all help you, we really will, with no reservations, but you did say that there'll be nothing to fear. Why did you say that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, my dear sweet precious family, I love you all deeply and truly and I would, with out hesitation give all of myself to save each and everyone of you, but Percy's question does need answering. There's a person, one whom has been gone for a very long time." Lily turned away some, thinking of how to phrase this next part. "One, from the distant past. This person has been, well, absent, and taken care of by some very special people who are trained in helping in these cases. But now, now is the time for this person to go out on their own, so to speak, for this person has some very unique skills and abilities, far and above the average witch or wizard."

Lily turned to her family, facing them all, every one of them: "I need him. I need him to help me very much. I can do my job without his help, but it'd make my job, and yours, too, much easier. Besides, Father has asked me to do this."

"You said 'he' and you mentioned the 'distant past'. Is there nothing else we have to go on, then?" Charlie asked.

"Here's where I teach you a very important lesson: Faith. All I can say is believe me when I tell you that you truly have nothing to worry about, nothing at all. You'll just have to take my word on that, and as you know by now, I'll never NEVER lie to you!"

Lily turned to James, saying, "There are people who have suffered – Greatly – I might add with no amount of understatement, but he just needs to be loved, shown love and how it works, how it feels to love, again. Especially from people who have no reason to give it and every reason to withhold it from him."

Turning to her family, she asked the fateful and final question: "Will you take him in? It's only temporary. I need to know today, now."

The boys were all talking amongst themselves, speculating on who it might be and what to do. But, they didn't look at their Mum - or even Ginny. Both women were standing still as statues, shocked beyond their comprehension to even acknowledge that one of their own family members would even consider this particular, and very sensitive - request.

Ginny was the first to say something, to react.

"No, Lily, Oh, Please, No. No. NO. I can't, Please, NO, I'll do anything you'd ask, ANYTHING but This. It's just been too soon. I'll have my nightmares back, the waking up in the middle of the night screaming uncontrollably." Tears were falling down her cheeks, shaking her head, her hands trembling so bad her Mum had to go to her and hold on to her.

Ginny fell down to the floor crying and sobbing, saying "Please, please, Lily, I can't, I just can't. A thousand years is but a moment in time for me as far as this, THIS is concerned!" Ginny was on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, " Lily, PLEASE, I'm begging of you in front of everyone, don't bring him here, please. This is my home, I've no where else to go. Oh, Please, Lily, Please don't! Harry will be able to handle this, but I can't. He's in my head, my thoughts. Oh, Please, PLEASE, Lily, ANYTHING but THIS!"

Molly gathered her daughter up in her arms and took her to the living room and laid her on the couch and gave her a quieting spell, to calm her, and it was working, but barely. Molly, looked at her only daughter, her most precious child, her youngest and marveled at the pain she endured for so long and never told a single soul. She knew Ginny was strong, but eventually she, too, had her breaking point, but that point was far and above the breaking point of the rest of the family.

"What happened? Who is she talking about?" One of the brothers asked.

Harry knew. He knew - absolutely. His beloved Mum gave it all away by the use of that one Key word: Love.

He looked at his Mum and a look of acknowledgement crossed between them. Wordless communication.

"Mum, I love you with all my heart. I'll take care of Ginny. Go and get him."

Lily looked up at the rest of the family for their answer.

Each of them said "Yes". Still they didn't know who this person was, except Ginny and Harry, for they had met him, Harry had many times, but Ginny, well, she'd endured him for almost a year.

Lily walked over to the fireplace and flooed her office. "Dobby, you can bring him here now."

There was a sudden "Woosh" from the fireplace and there, in the Burrow stood Dobby, Lily's elderly house elf, with a man whom, had it been a millinium ago, would have utterly terrified everyone around him:

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Wands were immediately drawn, shouts of utter profanity were uttered. The boys tried to protect both their Mum and Ginny all at the same time. Molly had her wand drawn and was looking directly at Tom "You killed my brothers, two of my BROTHERS!" She was openly hostile and crying so both at the same time. The memories of her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were still a tender spot in her heart, but when she looked at Tom, all she saw was blind, burning rage and hatred the extent that none of her children nor husband had ever thought she'd be capable of.

Ginny was taken up from the couch by Bill and Charlie and were standing in front of her, ready to protect their only sister with their very lives Just as James and Lily had done for their only son, so many years ago in Godric's Hollow, in their home. Their wands drawn and pointing at Tom.

Lily stood in front of Tom, with Dobby standing beside her, her Grace of Protection bestowed upon her by Father, starting to emit, covering her, Dobby, and Tom.

And what did Lily's family see? Here in The Burrow, the family home of the Weasley's for many generations, the home of the Minister for Magic, stood Lily, a most beloved family member, guarding and protecting Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most feared and despised Wizard the Magical World had ever known and had ever walked the Earth!

Lily's protection was complete, it was absolute in every way.

Tom, from the moment he appeared at the Burrow, never moved. His arms hung down, down by his side, he'd not even tried to protect himself. This was the initial moment that Lily was afraid of: A negative reaction so strong that her own family, her beloved family for whom she would be willing to give up her very life to protect, would be willing to fight her. Here she was, a beloved Daughter of her Father, now protecting someone whom her own family wanted gone. It was time for her to reason with them, or try to.

"Please, listen to me, you've nothing to fear. Tom has not moved nor tried to even protect himself. He's been under the guidance of Father and His children for these past thousand years. Tom is not the man he once was, he's not Voldemort. Voldemort is gone forever. Please, listen to me, he won't hurt you. I told you that." Lily was trying hard to get her family to listen.

"Lily! Of all people to bring HIM here, you were the last we'd thought. Don't you remember the pain and suffering he's caused? He even killed YOU and JAMES and tried to kill Harry during your first life." Arthur talked to Lily sternly looking directly into her eyes. "My word, woman, look at the reaction even your own family has against him. Can you imagine what it'd be like outside if every Witch and Wizard in our world even knew he was here? The mayhem alone would be more than the entire Ministry could control. It'd be out of my hands." Arthur tried to reason with Lily. He was shaking with fear. He had responsibilities to tend to, others he had to protect.

And here, in his own home, . . .

Lily had her left hand on Tom's shoulder. He was encased by her Protection.

The entire family saw it. They knew what that meant.

They would not be able to hurt Tom, not even able to so much as touch him as long as Lily was protecting him. No one knew what to do. It was a stalemate.

"My dear family, please, I told you there was nothing to fear, and I haven't lied to you previously and I won't lie to you now. . . ."

"You never told us you were planning to bring HIM here! Of all the wizards, Lily, how COULD you? You, of ALL PEOPLE, know how everyone feels about him!" Molly told her, still holding up her wand. She was a very stern witch, and she never backed down.

"We were thinking you'd be bringing back someone else, like Professor Dumbledore, or Moody or Professor Lupin. We'd understand, but Lily, you're pushing us beyond our endurance, beyond even our good graces." Fred said.

"Fred, I do appreciate what you just said, but I can't bring back someone who's died. Only Father can do that. Tom is here to fulfill part of Father's plan. Tom needs to see love in action, love given, like I said before, by those who have no reason to give it and every reason to withhold it." Lily was near tears now. She fell down on her knees, her head bowed, and shaking. "Oh, Father," Lily said, then looking up,"With all the power you've given me, I've failed you, miserably. Oh, Please, help me help my family overcome their fears, please. Help me, please!" Lily fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably. Everyone of her family just stood there, and listened to their beloved Lily cry and ask Father for help – for them. They lowered their wands, and heard her sobs and cries, still. They knew she was sincere and emotional, much like Molly, but the extent, the true extent - they'd not realized until today.

What they saw next floored them all, for what they next witnessed was totally unexpected. Tom moved towards Lily. Her Protection was dimming. She was cutting it off and making herself vulnerable to their attacks. If one of the curses, even the killing curse hit Tom, it'd hit her, also, and not only would Tom die but so, too, would Lily.

Charlie, always, the level headed one, reached up to his Mum's hand, the hand that held her wand that was pointing directly at Tom. "Mum, please, don't, if a curse hits Tom, it'll hit Lily too, and affect – kill – them both. We don't want Lily hurt."

"Molly," Arthur said, quietly, "Lily's willing to protect Tom with her life, just like she did for Harry. There's something we don't know, lets' listen to her, it may be for the best."

Tom bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her back and telling her calm words such as they'd not expected to hear from such a person as Tom used to be.

"Lily, it's alright, I understand how they feel. I knew that when I was sent back here that I risked this reaction. I deserve it and I won't try to get out of it. Lily, you've helped me more than I can ever repay you. Father alone knows how much I needed the love that you've tried to show me, and you've not failed. I promised Father, when He sent me here, that I'd serve you without question; I'd be your faithful servant to the end and protect you as has your son and family. Lily, I will always remember your grace and love for all of Fathers' Children, even myself, the least of them all." Tom stood up and backed away from Lily a little bit.

Looking at Lily's family Tom said – "I don't want Lily hurt on my account. I deserve any and all punishment that you deem necessary to mead out to me and it will not be held against you. When Father sent me here, under certain provisions, I asked Him to include this possibility. I didn't want any of you to suffer anymore on my account."

"You may proceed now." Tom hung his head.

No one in the room moved, not even Molly. They couldn't begin to comprehend the change that'd come over the one person they'd feared the most. Even his very memory still brought much fear, as exemplified by Ginny's sudden reaction in the kitchen.

Molly walked over to Lily, who was still kneeling on the floor, weeping at her seeming failure to bring about Father's Plan successfully. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Lily. "Lily, maybe we were a bit hasty, about you, about Tom, about our own reactions. We trusted you before and we'll all trust you now. None of us really understands you, completely, at times, but like you said, we have to learn to go on faith that you'll do the right thing."

Molly looked back at her husband and children and then up to look at Tom. At that instance, what she saw softened her heart, for she saw not the fearsome Wizard but a slender 16 year old student who looked to be attending Hogwarts. He was frail, slender and had a feeling of innocence about him. The same feeling that she had when she was with Lily. She also saw something of Harry in him: an Orphan who was desperately trying to do his best to 'fit in' to show that he, too, wanted love.

Molly reached up and extended a hand to Tom. Something that had never occurred to him in this world in this life that he could ever remember. So he did what he'd been taught how to do.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most feared Wizard in the Magical World reached out and took Molly Prewett Weasley's offered hand and bent down and hugged her, and they all heard him say, "Thanks, Molly, thank you so much, for trusting me. Father was right: you do have faith and love in abundance."

That was the true turning point in the Weasley-Potter household: The first step taken by their Matriarch Molly in how to have faith and exhibit love. Besides, they all loved Molly.

Molly and Tom helped Lily get up from the floor. Still holding on to Tom's hand Lily turned to him "I want to thank you for trusting in Father, and taking a chance. All will be well now. You've nothing to fear from my family, none will hurt you." Lily turned to her family as she said that. They all nodded in agreement, slowly and hesitantly, but they were trying, even Ginny was.

"Tom, this is my family and they've agreed to take you in for the time that you're here. You may talk with them, help them in any way that they want help from you. You may ask them questions, but please, be cautious and careful around Ginny, she's still having difficulties, even after all this time. Some of the family may want to ask you questions and you're allowed to answer to the best of your ability so long as you adhere to the rules that Father has given you. He's told me what they are. Do you understand all that I've said?" Lily was being good and kind to Tom, trying to be gentle.

"Yes, Lily. I understand. I won't cause any problems and I'll stick to the rules that have been given me. I know the penalties fully for they will be enforced immediately." Turning to her family, he said kindly "I want to thank you, each of you, for taking me in. This kindness that you've shown me means so much and I'll treasure this moment always."

Lily looked at Molly, smiled at her, "Remember what I told you, here in this very kitchen almost a thousand years ago? – Not to fear, that there is a decision you'll have to make, that there's a job for you to do, a job specifically suited just to you. Molly, You made the right decision. See, it wasn't hard afterall, now was it?"

"You were right, Lily, it was an easy decision. And it'll be an easier job." Molly said.


	9. Chapter 9 The Choice

**The Choice**

"Ginny just left." Tom stated and nodded his head towards where she was standing behind Bill and Charlie.

The entire family looked around and didn't see her. "Where did she go?" One of her brothers asked Tom, looking directly at him in an angry sort of way.

"She ran out the door." Tom said, very quietly, a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry for even coming here, but it wasn't my idea, please, believe me."

The rest of Ginny's brothers ran out the door looking for their sister, not knowing what to think, except that they knew that Ginny wasn't thinking very clear.

The Aurors came in, accompanied by Kingsley, "Your daughter just left, we tried to stop her but the speed she left, none of us could keep up with her. I've got several Aurors following her."

"That's alright, just try to find her, do your best." Arthur looked at him, and patted him on his shoulder, "You know something? You're just like your Namesake. He was one of the best Aurors we've ever had. You remind me so much of him."

"Thank you, Minister. I've been told that I resemble him from the Wizarding Pictures some family members have."

After a long time of looking all around the property, into every place the brothers looked, including those places they remembered hiding and playing in as little boys, they didn't find Ginny. She was nowhere on the property. And it was this very sad and disturbing news that they had to bring back to their father, Arthur and their Mum, Molly.

"Mum, Dad, Gin's not here, anywhere. We've looked in all the usual places and even some of those places where she'd not go. We'll have to start looking off property and if she took off on her broom, she could have gone anywhere." Bill said this with a worry in his voice. He and Gin got along so very well. Loosing a sister, well, he just didn't want to think about that. It was inconceivable.

Bill turned to Tom, "I don't know what ever possessed YOU to even want to come here. See what you've done already, and this is without you even TRYING! What do you want from us: you want to break up our entire family just because you don't have one!" Bill just collapsed onto the bench at the kitchen table and put his head into his arms and quietly began to cry.

The entire family was silent. No one moved. Except for Lily.

"Bill, Bill? Please, listen to me." Lily had walked over to her Brother; that's how she felt and called him. He was either her brother or he was not, there was no other way of looking at it, so, to her, to Lily, Bill was her brother. And she loved him as a brother. And now was a time for that love to be demonstrated. This must have been one of the reasons for Tom to be here.

"Bill, Ginny's upset, and true, she's gone, but she can be found. She's not in any danger." Lily looked over to where Tom stood, looked into his eyes – an implied question was univocally asked of him. Tom just nodded his head in assent, that she's ok.

Lily turned back to Bill, caressing his head in her hands ever so gently. She could feel his pain, his seeming lost of his much beloved sister and it was this pain of hurt that stung Lily and hurt her. So, she just held onto her brother, giving him much love and affection. "We're right here with you, Bill. I'll go out and find Ginny myself. She'll be ok."

Tom spoke up, very hesitantly, afraid to even move let alone say a word, "Lily, if I may, it was because of me that Ginny's gone. May I go out and help look for her? I do have the ability of locating her very fast."

Lily got up from beside Bill, the rest of the family didn't know what to do, but just sitting here was not the answer. "Come with me, Tom. You and I, together, will look for Ginny. If you know how to find her, I'll follow you while you lead me." Lily looked over at her husband, James, went to him and placing her hands onto his shoulders, "James, I'll be ok. I want you to just stay here with the rest of our family." Lily looked over at her son, Harry. "Oh, son, I know she's your wife, and that you're worried, but keep a level head like you've always done. Come with us, with Tom and me, it'll be your place to do that."

"Mum, I think that's a good idea. I just couldn't stay here, not while the love of my life is out there, somewhere, hurting and all alone." The three of them went outside, and got their brooms from the broom shed. Harry hesitated a moment before mounting his own broom. "Here, Tom, use my broom. It's a good one." Lily looked on her son in amazement, astounded at the generosity of her beloved son. "What's wrong, Mum? You look surprised. Don't be. Just remember where I learned to love: right here, at home, with you and Molly. I'm your son and some of what you are has rubbed off on to me." Harry leaned over and hugged his beloved Mum, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll always love you, Mum, always."

Lily looked at her son and looked back at Tom to see how he was taking this. Tom was almost smiling, but cast his eyes downwards afraid to even look at Lily in her eyes. "Thank you, son."

They took off into the sky, Tom in the lead with Lily and Harry on either side of him. The rest of the family stood outside the front door watching the entire exchange.

"Molly, dear," Arthur said, " that must be the strangest group of people ever to willingly gather together, in all of the Magical World. I just wished that I had a wizarding photo of this. What the Daily Prophet would give to have that picture!"

"Oh, Arthur," Molly began, she just stood there, beside her husband, holding his hand in hers, his other arm wrapped around her shoulder, lovingly. "What is our family? So much seems to be going on here, I just can't comprehend it all. I don't know what it all means."

"Oh, I think Lily and James do, dear. Some day, it'll all be clear to us and we will understand more completely then. Lily seems to have a good head on her shoulders so, just don't worry."

"Worry? Me? You've got to be kidding! . . . ," Molly said surprised at her husband's statement.

Arthur just looked at his much loved wife and smiled. He knew Molly Prewitt Weasley and worry was something she was very good at.

North the three of them flew. Together they stayed with one another. Harry did not know where they were going, but apparently Tom did. He just stayed on the broom, eyes straight ahead, flying a straight and true course. Harry's Mum, Lily, stayed on the other side of Tom as they all three flew north.

Faster and faster they all flew. The western sun was slowly setting and something in Harry's mind 'clicked'. It was a memory of a far distant time, a time when he was a student riding the Scarlet Engine that was heading north, north to his home, north to Hogwarts that was hidden up in the Highlands of Scotland overlooking one of the many Loch's.

It was then that Harry knew, KNEW just where Ginny, his beloved wife and eternal companion, was heading. Night was falling as the three of them landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Brooms in hand, standing in front of the massive front gates, Lily gave the charm that allowed them entry to the school and they entered in and walked up the front road to what Harry always considered his home.

"Mum, if you're the only one who knows the charm to open the gates, how'd Ginny get in?"

"Maybe Hagrid let her in." Lily answered.

"Mum, I've got a feeling, I want to go over to Dumbledore's Tomb for a moment."

"I understand son, we'll wait here until you return."

Harry walked over to his former Headmaster's Tomb. Still, after all these many century's of time that'd passed, he still remembered all those empty feelings from those couple of days. But now, now with his Mum here, he didn't have those empty feelings anymore. Like he told her once long ago, with her here it'd be like Dumbledore never left, like he was always here. And it was.

Down on the ground in front of the tomb where the engraving of his name was, was the distinct impression of someone who'd been there most recently. The grass was matted down, fresh flowers placed in front of the marble tomb.

Ginny.

Harry could feel her presence.

At least she was still alive and apparently well, although a bit shaken and fearful, but at least she was alive.

Harry walked back up the hill to his Mum and Tom. "Mum, Gin was here, alright, she left some flowers and I could feel her presence."

"Thank you, son. We'll find her and take care of her. She needs her family now. That's what family's are for, especially when you need them, us, the most. Come, son." Lily held out her hand towards her son and the three walked up to the school.

They'd just walked inside the Massive Front Doors of the Castle when Lily called out "Dobby?" A moment later, her aged but still spry house Elf Appeared beside her.

"Lily Potter, I'm so happy to see you. How may I help you?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, we're looking for Ginny, Have you seen her?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily Potter, I have. She came in shortly and went up to Gryffindor Tower. I gave her the password so the fat lady would allow her in."

"That's alright, Dobby. You did right. We'll go tend to her now, but would you come along with us for just a few minutes, just in case we might need assistance from the Medical Wing." Lily asked, kindly, of her house Elf.

The four of them went up to Gryffindor Tower, to the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hello, may we enter, please?" Lily asked politely. The password is "Dumbledore" The door swung open and they walked in, silently, slowly.

"Tom," Lily whispered quietly, "you stay here, out of sight. Don't let Ginny see you. Harry and I will take care of her."

Tom nodded his head in obedience and stood near the door, out of Ginny's sight.

Lily and Harry walked over to the fireplace, where, in one of the chairs Ginny Weasley Potter sat curled up. Up on the wall was a painting of Albus Dumbledore. It had been there for so many years, in fact, it'd been placed there at the start of term after he'd died. The Gryffindor students felt that that would be appropriate.

There were some students still up, talking, but upon seeing who was there, Lily, their Headmistress and her son, Harry, all conversation stopped immediately. They all knew Ginny was there. They all knew of her family, of her extreme age as compared to them, but upon looking upon her, she seemed to be the same age as a 6th or 7th year student. They all treated Ginny with much respect, asking her about what it was like when she was a student there under Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Ginny enlightened them all with first hand knowledge that no one alive, other than her very own family had, and that was as it should be. They all heard stories of how good he was, of his quirks but what they all wondered about was how he'd give 2nd chances to everyone. It was while Ginny was just sitting there, facing the fire, just thinking, that Lily came up to her and just placed her hand gently upon her shoulder.

Ginny knew immediately who it was. She didn't need to be told. After living with her for a thousand years, seeing her daily, having her give you a hug almost daily, Ginny knew her.

"How did you find me, Lily?" Ginny asked.

"I know you, Ginny, besides, I had some help. I brought Harry with me. I thought it'd be appropriate, after all he's worried about you."

Looking up at Lily, Ginny just couldn't help it. Tears streaking down her face, trembling, "Harry, Lily, I'm so sorry for leaving like that, b . . . but . . . but I just couldn't face him. You don't know what it's like for me. The pain and suffering and that voice, he's always in my head, in my mind for these past thousand years. I remember all the things I heard and did." Ginny just lowered her head into her lap and cried and cried great heaving sobs of pain and suffering, that Lily just had no idea of the extent that Ginny suffered. And she'd never told a soul. Not a living soul. But, unbeknownst to them all, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked down upon them. It was one of many Wizarding Paintings that were placed everywhere. He just sat there and listened.

Harry extended out his hand and held on to his beloved wife. "Gin, I never knew how much you were affected. Why didn't you tell me? Or Mum?"

Ginny just shook her head in pain ridden grief and agony. "I just couldn't. I couldn't. All I could see was how much Lily can do. I saw all that she faced, even the most horrible of beings there in the streets of Hogsmead Village, Harry, the day, just hours before you were born. The horror of it all was even greater that what I faced and here she is, not even fazed by it, still going strong, and I can't even face a mortal man like Tom used to be without collapsing I don't have that kind of courage, Harry. My faith in all this is just about wiped out." Looking at Lily, "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry, but I can't face what you're asking me to do. I'm so afraid, my courage is just not there for what you're asking of me. All I can see is what I've faced, my failures, my total humiliation." Ginny started to get up to run away again, where to, this time, even she didn't know. But Lily held on to her and hugged her, her Grace starting to emit and glow, gently covering them both, totally and completely. Lily held onto Ginny and just rocked her and rocked her, and whilst so doing, Harry noticed his Mum mumbling, or speaking softly, words he didn't understand, or hear, totally.

"Son, go down to the gates, the front gates of the school, there, you'll find a man, all dressed in white, an elderly man. Please, let him in, get Hagrid to help you. Bring him up here, straightaway. Hurry, son, please."

"Mum? . . ."

"Son, Just go, now. Please. You'll understand."

Harry raced downstairs, out the front doors and went to Hagrid's house on the edge of the forbidden forest. Knocking on the doors of Hagrid's home, he answered. Hagrid was very elderly and bent with extreme age, as was the Weasley's. He was Harry's first friend in the Magical World, so he was allowed to 'tarry'. For his heart was pure.

"Hagrid, please, Mum wants me to go to the front gates to let in an elderly man. Said he'd be dressed in white. Please, hurry. It's about Ginny, Mum will explain it all." Harry was completely out of breath.

"Alright, lets go then." Hagrid and Harry rushed on down to the gates, and sure enough, there at the gates was the aforementioned gentleman Lily described.

"Hello, I'm supposed to meet a Lady, Lily Potter. She's expecting me." The gentleman was soft spoken, kind in manner.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized this man. "I know you. Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Lily's my Mum. She sent me here to get you. This is Hagrid, he's our Groundskeeper and keeper of the Keys here at Hogwarts."

The Muggle Gentleman looked up at Hagrid for a moment and nodded his head. I like your title 'Keeper of the Keys'. Where I come from we also have someone with that same title," he was still looking up at Hagrid and added, "one day, if you want, if he needs help you can be the keeper of the keys with him. You and him will get along very well."

"Well, I thank ye for the offer, but I've already got a job here and I like it, especially working with Lily and all, she's been good to me." But, Hagrid continued thinking, Hagrid thought something was unusual here. "Harry, he's a Muggle! You think it's safe to let him in?"

"Talk with Lily about what I said, she'll explain everything I said, Hagrid." The Gentleman said to Hagrid.

"If Mum said to let him in, then in he comes. He's alright. I recognize him, He's the one who came to the Burrow shortly after I was born. He's the one who gave me a blessing."

Walking up the road to the grand castle, the Gentleman spoke. "You know me? If you're Lily's son, then you must be the one I gave the blessing to. It's been many years ago, but I do remember it."

"Mum's told me about you many times. She respects you." Harry looked a him and asked, "How did you get up here so quickly? I mean, you're a m . . . , I mean, well . . .," Harry was stuttering, he didn't want to say anything embarrassing.

"Let's just say that your Mother and I work for the same person."

Harry stopped walking, amazed. He didn't understand, but his Mum always could surprise him and this was the greatest surprise he'd ever had. Magic folk and Muggles. Together. Who'd believe. Arthur would be delighted.

They walked up to the Castle, Harry leading the way, inside and up to the Tower where the Gryffindor Common Room was located.

Inside, Lily still held Ginny, slowly rocking her, her fears, long held beneath the surface by her shear force of will, finally surfaced and would not be denied any longer. She was a mess and Lily could only think of one solution: to take away those fears completely down to where they originated. She'd need some help and that's why she called upon this very special gentleman.

"Hello, Lily, I'm so glad to see you again. Your son, Harry, here, is a fine young man. How may I help you again?"

Lily explained everything to him, withholding nothing. It took a long while. Questions were asked, generally, but not accusingly.

Finally, he asked Lily for her name and giving it to him he placed his hands upon Ginny's head and pronounced a blessing of comfort and safety and understanding and acceptance. After a long while the elderly gentleman withdrew and let Lily continue to hold Ginny.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for helping us. I've relied upon you so many times, but each time, I can't thank you enough. She's part of my family and I just had to do something. You're the only one I could think of that'd really help her. I'll never forget your kindness for this service."

"Thank you, Lily, for letting me help you and asking for me."

All the rest of the Gryffindor students were just standing around watching. None were in bed that evening on such an occasion: That of a Muggle in their Common Room accompanied by their Headmistress, Lily, and Harry and Ginny. And, that Lily NEEDED the help of a Muggle! They didn't understand.

And one other young man. He never spoke nor moved. Just stood there in the dark corner waiting for Lily, his head held down.

He was, perhaps, the strangest of all, to the students.

"Will you be needing my services any more this evening, Lily?"

"No, no thank you. But, could I get you anything to eat? Even though it's late, I can get the elves to make you a sandwich or whatever. They'd be so happy to help."

"Thank you, but no, it'd not be necessary. I'll be on my way, then. Good night, and call on me again anytime you need me."

"Oh, I will, I will!" Lily said.

Harry lead him out of the portal and just as he was leaving he stopped and bid the young man good night, wishing him well, smiling at him. "Tom, you've done well so far. Don't expect a smooth road all the time. It's how you cope with problems that counts. Father is pleased with your progress." The gentleman patted Tom on the shoulder and shook his hand.

Tom looked up, hesitantly, briefly, and recognized the Muggle Gentleman. For the first time since Tom arrived, he smiled, just a little, but it was a smile. He was definitely on the road to success, slowly, but surely. "Thanks," was all Tom could utter, but it was enough.

Harry led him out of the castle and down to the gates. Bidding him a fond farewell, Harry watched him leave and noticed that as he was walking away, he slowly vanished in the receding distance. It'd not be unusual for Harry, except in this case, the man was a Muggle! Harry had a lot of questions for his Mum.

Back up to the Castle and the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily still held onto Ginny, waiting for Harry to return to take her.

"Ginny, are you alright now? Look at me, Ginny. Look at me." Lily asked kindly.

Ginny looked up at her. Timidly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. It makes me wonder at all the things I see now, the people I'm with, the nice feelings I feel. What happened?"

"You were given a blessing by that same Gentleman who Blessed Harry, all those long years ago, that same Gentleman who preformed your wedding ceremony."

Ginny was wide-eyed. And so, too, were the rest of Gryffindor house.

"But, how, Lily? He's just a Muggle, and Harry was born, well, that's been over a thousand years ago. I thought just our family lived that long. He can't, he's a Muggle and they don't live that long."

"Ginny, he's just a special man whom Father sends to me when I need his help, such as giving a blessing. Things like that. Father sends him to me. Time for him has no meaning like it does for us, here in mortality."

"You mean, you mean he's a ghost? But, but Lily, I could FEEL him! He's Real, like us!"

"Ginny, please, don't worry about him, he's no ghost. Believe me. I'll never lie to you. He's just as real as you or I. Now, how do you feel? Better?"

"Yes, but please, about Tom. What do I do? Lily, I'm scared of him. Lily, I can't, just can't take anymore what he did. I have no more reserves of strength left to combat him, except to just stand up and take whatever happens."

Ginny looked up at her husband – Harry, and at Lily, "If that happens again, I'll go under, completely. You'll loose me. I'll either be in St. Mungo's or . . . ," Ginny looked down.

"Ginny," Lily said softly. "Nothing like that will EVER happen to you again from him. That's one of the rules he has to obey. He promised to not hurt anyone, ever again. If he did, well, you'll be taken care of by people who are much better at handling these things than I am."

"But, what about him?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, Ginny, except to say, that you'll always be with your family, and you'll never be hurt again. You'll be happy and well loved and you'll never, never have any more fears. Ginny, look at me, look into my eyes, Ginny." Lily held onto Ginny's face with her soft gentle hands. Ginny looked up into Lily's eyes, her Emerald Green Eyes that Harry had, and it felt so comfortable, so familiar. "Ginny, you've paid your Dues. You've endured and loved and extended your own family to those who didn't have one. You've given of yourself completely, with out hesitation. It's all been noted. You're in." Lily continued to look at Ginny, smiling and kissed her on her forehead. "And, Ginny, always remember: I'll never lie to you. All I said, just now, I got from Father. Just stand with me, endure and all will be ok."

You could have heard a pin drop in the entire tower room that fateful evening. Every word that Lily said was heard by the students, by Harry, by Tom and by Ginny. Lily never hid her feelings or what was said.

"Come on, Ginny, lets floo back to the Burrow. Our family is really worried about you. And remember, don't be afraid of Tom anymore. He can't hurt you, or anyone, anymore, forever." Ginny just looked into Lily's eyes and just held that look. Never blinking. Lily looked back at Ginny and just peered into her mind and into her heart, as she did with Draco. She saw relief and happiness. Lily smiled and kissed Ginny on her forehead and got up from the large overstuffed purple easy chair that they shared. Taking a handful of floo powder and the four of them: Lily, Ginny, Harry and Tom left for the Burrow. That evening, the Gryffindor Common Room was filled with all the students, Not one of them slept, but just stayed up and talked about that evening's events. But the one thing that they all agreed on was they all admired and respected Lily more than they ever had. They all had a grand look into her life and how much of herself she put into helping others. Some, though, with sharper eyes, saw the frail young man who never spoke a word. To those who saw him, they wondered who he was, why he was with Lily. None recognized him as a student here.

About that purple overstuffed easy chair: After the four left Gryffindor Tower, Albus Dumbledore pulled out his wand and changed it back to Gryffindor colors: Red with Gold trim. He smiled at his 'touch' that he gave them, indicating that he was still here, still willing to help others who asked for his help. Afterall, those four: Lily, Ginny, Harry and Tom were once his students, and he still looked after them. Tonight, the painting of Dumbledore was smiling with a twinkle in his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Defines a Family - The Gathering 

_Author's Note: There's a part of this story, at the end of this chapter, that I'm leaving out for now. This is just to get the rest of it put online here. I'll still come back and finish it and put that part back up here. Please excuse me for this delay. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. E-mail me if you have any questions. And REVIEW._

The entire family were all so happy to have Ginny back home, back at the Burrow. Each of her brothers had given her a hug and told her they loved her. Bill, the eldest, summed it up best: "Ginny, we all love you without question. You're the light of our family, being the only sister. We'd do anything for you. Ginny, your fears are our fears – we're here to help you."

"Thanks, Bill." Ginny whispered. She looked up at everyone there, almost everyone, that is. "I've kept everything inside me for so long. I've had my own set of fears that I'd long ago thought I'd laid to rest." As Ginny said this, she looked over at Tom who'd not said a word. Everyone saw Ginny take a furtive glance in Tom's direction, but owing to Lily being there, no one said anything. "But times have changed, and I guess I have to also." Ginny looked over at Tom, who was standing next to Lily. Oddly enough, Tom felt better here because he knew she wouldn't hurt him, the others, well, he was not quite comfortable.

"Tom, you're here to help Lily?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tom looked up at Ginny, hesitantly. He started to speak but instead looked at Lily as if asking for permission to speak. The look on his face showed fear, fear of making a mistake. Tom could not afford to make ANY mistakes.

"It's ok to answer her, Tom. Anytime anyone asks you a question, you may answer to the best of your ability. Don't be afraid." Lily had her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to serve her in whatever capacity she wants me in." Tom spoke up, but very softly. He glanced up briefly, then looked back down again.

"You seem whole again, like you're all here." Harry asked. He was referring to the Horcruxes that he'd destroyed.

"Yes, I am. I'm like I was when I was in school, before all this started with me. I can't even speak Parseltongue anymore, that was taken away from me. A lot was taken from me, but I don't miss it, any of it."

"How do you feel, Tom?" Molly asked.

Tom looked up at her, his eyes glistening over. His hand started to raise up, palm up, as if he was reaching outwards for something. All Ginny's brothers started for their wands out of pure reflex, but Tom spoke up: I've never had a family. I don't know how to feel, or what to say. I can feel some good from you, mostly from Lily and James, and you, Molly, I never knew what it felt like to really be loved and accepted with no fear involved."

"Tom, that's how we all are in our family. We love each other. We help each other. Don't try to make it complicated." Molly tried to ease some of his fears.

"While I'm here, if I can help you in any way, just ask. I was suppose to say that while I'm here."

"Lily, when you're at Hogwarts, what will Tom be doing? Will he be with you there or will he be staying here?" Bill asked.

"He'll be with me the entire time. His magic is severely limited to not hurting people. So what that means is he can't cast any of the unforgivables nor any transfigurations towards anyone. That includes curses, hexes, and the like."

"Does he have a wand?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet. In fact," Lily looked at James as she said this to confirm her thoughts, "Mr. Ollivander has a wand that's been set aside just for Tom."

It was Arthur who asked next: "Who set it aside? And when?"

"Don't worry any. When I was pregnant, James and I went to see Mr. Ollivander and it was then that Mr. Ollivander showed me some of his wands that he was constructing. One of them didn't have a Magical Core, so, with his permission, I put into it some of Fathers Protection that He's bestowed on me. The wand will know Tom as soon as Tom goes into his Shop and it'll go to Tom."

"You mean you're giving HIM a WAND! After all he's done?" Arthur was looking much like Harry's uncle Vernon used to, but with fear in his voice.

"Please, you don't understand. The wand can't hurt anyone. It has some of Father's Grace and protection in it, it's just a little of what I have. He can't hurt anyone."

"You're sure about this, Lily? I mean, well, look at what the potential is that you're letting loose here. I mean just look at what's happened in the past. If he can cast charms with your Grace, won't he be more than we can handle?" Arthur was getting very nervous.

"It doesn't work that way. It can only be used for good. Evil, has no effect on it. Remember what I said, that he'd be punished immediately if he EVER hurt anyone, for any reason. I explained all this to Ginny while we were gone. We'd found her at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Lily walked over to Molly and held her hand. "Molly, all will be ok. Just teach him how to love by example. That's all you have to do. As long as you're doing that, you'll be protected just as if I were right beside you, even though some of the time I won't be, you'll always be protected. You're doing Father's work so, you'll be ok."

"I'm still a little afraid, but I'll do what you ask." Molly was biting on her lower lip as she said this, her eyes looking from Lily to Tom. Molly looked back at Lily again, "It'll take some time, so please, be a little patient with me."

"I will Molly, I will." Lily smiled and hugged Molly.

Arthur remained silent for a long time after he had last spoke. Being the Minister of Magic he had many responsibilities and this 'opportunity' that Lily was fostering upon his family was certainly pushing things to the limit. 'If any of this EVER got out . . . ,' Arthur thought as he was walking towards the windows and looking outside to think his thoughts.

He felt a hand on his arm, and it wasn't Molly. He knew her touch. It was Lily.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Please, talk with me. I really need all of you now. This is one of the reasons you all are here."

Arthur turned around and looked at Lily, sighing a great deal. He looked at Lily and silently shook his head, his eyes were looking deeply into Lily's.

'Just so much like her son's eyes, she's certainly marked Harry as her own, that's for sure.' Arthur shook his head to clear that thought and spoke up to Lily in response to what she asked him. "Lily, what do I do, as Minister, that is? What do I tell people? I just can't say 'Oh, remember Voldemort? Well, he's come back and he's living with my family back at the Burrow and Lily is protecting him. She's got some plan for him and she's trying to teach him how to love.' Lily, I just can't say that! Our entire world would be in pandemonium. I'd be thrown in Azkaban and every Auror, including the retired ones would be out here with one thing on their mind: to Kill Tom. Period."

Arthur just looked away for a while and walked away. He stopped by the windows and just looked outside a bit before he went out. He needed to think. 'Lily's trying to do the right thing, but she's so far ahead of me and everyone else I just don't know how to keep up.' He just sat down outside under one of the trees and bowed his head in his hands and stayed that way for a long time. He didn't want to say no to Lily, but he was being placed in a difficult situation. Something had to give.

Lily walked to the window and just looked out at Arthur. She crossed her arms, extending her mind towards Arthur and felt his feelings, lightly. She needed to know just how he felt and to what extent his fears were leading his down his current path of thoughts and actions.

For the first time she was really worried about what she'd attempted. This is something that just had to be done. Not just for Tom's sake, but for the benefit of the rest of the Magical World. They all needed to learn to Trust her, and this was their first big lesson in Trust.

Lily extended her mind into Arthur's'. She plumbed the depth's of his mind going down to see where his worry lay and she'd found it: The people's strong negative reaction, even after so many centuries, it still lay there, like a dormant disease waiting to rise up again.

Lily turned back to the rest of the family and walked over to Tom. Placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke to him. "Tom, I want you to stay here. Maybe Molly can make you a cup of tea and you can sit at the kitchen table. Here, sit here, this is the spot I sit when I eat here." She looked at Molly and gave her a pleading look of help. Molly picked up on it. After all, that's what she was good at.

"Here, Tom, I'll make us a pot of tea and I'll sit with you until Lily returns. You'll be alright." Molly set about in the kitchen to brew a pot of tea while Lily walked outside to talk with Arthur. Molly was worried about her husband and his responsibilities.

Molly set the pot on the table and sat down with Tom, pouring them both a cup of tea and letting him get used to having her close to him. He kept his hands on the cup, warming his hands around the steaming cup and sipping it a little.

Molly noticed his hesitation, his nervousness so she reached out and held his hands in hers. They weren't here to drink tea. That was just a vehicle to get him to relax, something to be familiar with so she could be with him. She wanted to show him how to be with people and actually CARE about them.

Tom looked up at Molly and looked at her. He was so scared of what the events were playing out to be so far. "Maybe I shouldn't have come, even though it wasn't my idea."

"Tom, don't say that. You've changed a lot. Lily can see that, and so can I. Even Ginny has started to come around. Don't worry, The twins will come about next."

"This isn't working out too well. I can see it. This was my last hope." Tom placed his head down on the table on his folded arms. His body shaking.

Molly looked at him. She was startled at just how vulnerable he really was. Molly just reached over and hugged him, putting her arms around him.

"All of us will be your teachers for the time that you're here, Tom. You can watch us, our example, and learn from that. Also, at some point you'll have the chance to be with each of us. Of course, with the twins, you'll be with the both of them. They're always together, that's just how they are. They're rather unique. But, they're fun to be with. Maybe you can help them with their joke shop, give them some ideas, harmless ideas. That's all they do. They do provide a lot of laughs."

Tom stopped shaking some with Molly rubbing his shoulders and back some. Molly noticed it. "Drink some of your tea before it cools too much, Tom, dear. It's ok, it's just tea."

Meanwhile, outside, Lily approached Arthur, very timidly, and sat down beside him.

"Arthur?" She placed her hand gently, softly on his arm.

He slowly raised his head and looked at Lily. He trusted her very much, but this was something that terrified him in it's potential for possible harm. But his memories of the war and all the families who'd been lost were still fresh in his mind. Time had not softened that part yet.

"Lily, I've been faced with so much pain and lost and suffering and just plain fear of what he'd caused. It's just so hard for me to let go of all this just because you say so. My faith is very small when it comes to understanding what you're doing. I'll help you, Lily. But it won't be easy on me."

"Arthur, I'll keep Tom with me at all times while he's here. When I go back to school each day, he will go with me and stay with me throughout the day. I'll make sure he will never be alone."

Arthur turned to look at Lily when she mentioned school.

"No one outside this family knows who he is. No One, Arthur, and it'll stay that way. When Harry and I went with Tom to locate Ginny, we were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Tom stood beside the door out of sight of Ginny while I talked with her. Everyone there saw him but didn't recognize him. They knew he was with me, but that's all. Everyone knows I befriend students at times, and even take some in to stay with me. That's pretty much common knowledge throughout the many generations of students I've taught here."

Lily looked at Arthur directly into his eyes and held his look. "It'll be ok, trust me on this. No one recognizes him. There are no pictures of Tom from when he was a student here. Everyone who'd ever had any contact with him then is gone now. We're the only exception. And we all know why he's back here: For him to be shown love and how it works. Arthur, we've been given a magnificent opportunity here, and it'll pay huge dividends in the future."

"Ok, Lily, I'll go along with this, but only because of who you are. That's the only reason. But just to let you know the risks I'm taking, if anything about who he is gets out, all of us will be in Azkaban for life. Including you."

"I know the risks, Arthur. They've all been outlined to me a long time ago. Arthur, just to belay your fears none of us will be going to Azkaban. Father has already anticipated that and provided for us all if it gets that far. Father will be looking out for our welfare." Lily smiled at her Father in Law whom she's known for so long.

Arthur just sat there looking at Lily, looking into her Emerald Green Eyes, and for the first time since he's known her, he just now saw truth and everything else that she has been trying to teach. "I'll trust you Lily, there's just something in your eyes that tells me to." Arthur looked away for a while and just shook his head in wonderment and awe over this seemingly incongruous statement. 'Were things moving too fast for him to perceive?' Arthur just looked out and away for a moment.

"Thanks, anyway, Arthur. I won't let you down. And to show you where you're putting your faith, I've got some good news for you, and JUST for you. Sometime, in the future, something will happen, something important, and Tom here will be a great blessing to you. You'll be very glad that he was allowed to stay."

"Lily, I've never doubted your word but what you just said, let me just say that I'll reserve judgment when that time comes."

"I'll settle for that, considering the circumstances." Lily smiled at Arthur. She got up and bent down and kissed Arthur on his forehead. He blushed like a teenager at that. "Thanks, Lily. You've been good to me and my family."

"Lets go back inside, Arthur, our family is waiting for us."

Lily and Arthur went back inside the house, Molly had been talking to Tom and things seemed sort of quiet. Now that Lily was back in the kitchen area, Ginny casually walked in and went through the motions of preparing a cup of hot tea for herself. Lily noticed her here, due to Ginny's not really wanting to be too close to Tom. Lily decided to ask a few questions and see where it'd lead her.

"How do you feel now, Ginny?" Lily asked.

Ginny was silent for a moment or two, continued stirring her tea. "Much calmer, I think. My past memories are what I have to go on. I hear what you've said, but this new situation will take me some time to get used to." Ginny put her cup down and looked at Lily, right at her: "Lily, I'm trying real hard to be as nice and calm as I can. You're the only reason, your presence here, is what makes things easier for me. I know you, Lily, you've proven yourself to me many times." What Ginny left unsaid was Tom has not proven himself and she was still very much scared of him.

"Ginny, I want to tell you something. It goes for you as well as the entire family. I want you to trust me on this, have a little bit of faith. I tell you this because there will come a time when all you'll have to protect yourselves with will be your choices and your faith in Father. You and the rest of us have this small bit of courage and faith you'll be ok. Father is using Tom here, as an example. Someone for us to focus our faith on. Already, he's done us much good. Most of you have already seen how different he really is."

Ginny looked at Lily, long and hard. So too did Molly and Arthur and the rest of the family. But the one who did not look at her, he was the most afraid of all, and that was Tom.

"Molly, can Tom have Ron's old room? He will be across the hall from James and myself."

"Yes, of course. Let me go get it ready, sheets and all." Molly got up and went to prepare the room for their most unusual and unexpected guest. After all, Molly was still a good host.

The next morning, they'd all eaten breakfast and went their various ways. Arthur to work at the Ministry, Bill at Hogwarts to keep the Dragons, Charlie at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, The twins to their store in Diagon Alley, and Percy to the Ministry. Lily stayed behind for a short while so she could floo the school to let them know she'd be a little late. No explanations were given.

"Well, Tom, today I'd like to take you to Diagon Alley and get you some more clothes and other items. You ready to go?"

Tom looked at Lily rather nervously. "I don't have any galleons to purchase any of these. I feel like a charity case on you, Lily." Tom cast his eyes down, ashamed to look up at her.

Lily walked over to Tom, holding his face gently in her hands. "Tom, you're not a charity case. Look at me, please. Father has asked us, Molly in particular, to help you. You are giving all of us an incredible opportunity to increase our faith in Father's Plan. In you own way, you're actually helping us. As far as being a charity case, we'd never think of letting you go without. That'd not be charitable of us."

Tom stood there, very quiet for a long while. "ok, I understand what you're saying. But, it's difficult for me. If you understand."

"Then come with me, time to go. Nothing will happen to you, you'll be with me." Lily held out her hand to Tom while going to the fireplace to floo out. "There is one thing I ask of you and that's not to tell anyone, no matter who asks you, who you are or what your background is. Just say that your name is Tom. This is for your protection, and ours, too. People still have long memories and I don't want to provoke them unnecessarily."

Tom nodded his head, "I understand and do as you ask."

"Thanks, Tom." Lily smiled at him. It was perhaps the first time he'd ever had such a warm word, other than the hug from Molly which was the first time anyone had ever hugged him in his memory.

As the two were flooing out to go to Diagon Alley, Tom thought that this was a very nice family. They were truthful with him about their fears and at least some were wanting to help him. He appreciate that.

The first place Lily took him was to Madam Maulkins Robes where he was fitted with all the standard Wizard's clothing. Lily saw to it that he got all the latest fashions. She remembered how Ron felt, and Ginny, too, when they had to wear hand me downs. It did the job but sometimes, others can be hurtful when they see just how little you truly have. James still has a little problem with those awkward feelings of inadequacy over not having enough or being able to 'measure up'. She didn't want Tom to face those problems with all the other problems he has.

"Well, Tom, you look fine in you new outfit." Lily smiled at him. They got the rest of their purchases including extra clothes of everything Tom needed to wear. Lily never hesitated at getting him what he wanted.

Leaving the Shop, she told Tom there was one more stop that was necessary. She approached Ollivanders' and just as she got to the door Tom hesitated at going in.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"This is Ollivanders'. They only sell wands. I . . . .I . . . .I'm afraid, Lily. I don't want to ." Tom was visibly afraid.

Lily faced him. "It's alright, Tom. You're allowed to have a wand, but not just any wand. Long ago, James and I set a wand aside just for you. I imbued it with some of my protection. It won't hurt anyone nor can it be used in any Dark way. You won't be committing any offense by having this wand. Trust me, Tom. I'll never lie to you. That'd go against my nature."

Tom looked at Lily, shaking some, and trying to hide it.

"Ok, I've trusted everyone so far.. . ."

He walked inside, slowly.

Once inside Mr. Ollivander welcomed Lily. "Hello, Lily. Nice to have you here in my shop. How may I help you?"

He looked at the young man who stood beside her, a puzzle passing across his face. He looked at Tom as if something in the back of his mind had been disturbed. But, that'd be for later.

"I've brought one of my young charges with me. His name is Tom and he will need a wand, but not just any wand. Remember long ago I came in here and had a wand set aside?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head. That instance had triggered his memory working again. "Yes, I do seem to remember that wand. It had no magical core, but you did something to it and had me set it aside; You said it would recognize it's owner when he came within it's presence. Let me go get it."

He came back a moment later with a long slender box and opened it.

Tom looked at Lily, unsure still and put the wand back on the counter.

"I can't."

Mr. Ollivander looked at the young man and thought him very strange for not wanting a wand.

"Is there anything wrong with the wand? It does seem suited to you."

"It's not the wand, Mr. Ollivander," Lily replied for Tom. "He's just afraid."

She looked at Tom, "I set this wand aside for you many years ago, Tom. You'll be needing it. Please, don't worry, you'll not be able to hurt anyone with it. It's core is not like any other wand, it has some of my protection in it."

"I remember what it was like before I came here, I don't want to make any mistakes and this could be too much for me to handle." Tom told Lily how he truly felt.

Lily stopped and thought a moment. She didn't want to push him into making a decision or doing something he was afraid of. "Suppose I pay for it now and just leave it here. When you feel ready to use it you may come get it." Looking up at Mr. Ollivander Lily was asking an implied permission.

"Of course, Lily. I'll have his wand set aside for him. It'll be here like it has in the past." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Thank you, Lily." Was all Tom said. He looked sad and fearful.

As they left, Mr. Ollivander looked at them. Something in the back of his mind was trying to click over, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lets go to Hogsmead Village and get a Butterbeer." Lily suggested.

She apparated them both in front of The Three Broomsticks pub.

"Come on in. You're with me, Tom. It'll be alright." Lily offered him her hand and she lead him in, found a table and sat down.

After ordering a Butterbeer for the both of them, Lily began to talk some. She wanted him to open up and be more forthcoming with his feelings – and fears.

"Well, what do you think of your success?" Lily asked, starting the conversation.

Tom looked up at her, perplexed. "I've not done anything to be successful with."

"Good Butterbeer, isn't it?" Lily asked.

Lily sat her stein back on the table. "Sure you have. First you didn't do anything to provoke the family's fears."

"What? Didn't you see . . . , - what about how they reacted to me?"

"That was all based on their memories of your past, not who you are today. There is a distinct difference."

"What's that?"

"You're different now, you're not who you were then. If father wants to give you a 2nd chance, the rest of us should also. It's that simple. That's how forgiveness works."

"what if they don't? What'll happen to me then?" Tom asked getting more nervous by the moment by the way this conversation was going.

"They'll come around, but it will take time. Meanwhile, stay with me, you'll be ok."

Tom looked at her.

"Trust me, Tom, please." Lily said, patting his hand.

"It's easy for you to say that but you're not me. I'm the one who is on the line."

"True, but I have a job to do here, too. We're both being helped. I was also given a 2nd chance, James was too. Just like you are." Lily added.

"But, you're . . ."

"We're all the same, Tom. It's what you do with what you're given . . . ," and Lily looked at Tom directly as she finished her statement. " . . . no matter how much or how little."

"Tom, you've been put into my care for a number of reasons, the foremost is to learn to love, to recognize it and try to give it to others, regardless of what you receive in return."

"You'll help me then?"

"Of course. Now, back to what you've done. The good: Secondly, you showed me compassion and care when I thought they wanted you gone. You were willing to die and not for me to be hurt nor have it held against them."

"Tom, very few magical folks here, muggles included, have demonstrated that capacity of compassion."

They both remained quiet for a while. Tom was thinking on it.

Lily could tell she was getting through to him by the length of time it took him to ask questions.

Lily looked at Tom, "You showed me the best part of what it means to love another – the Sacrifice of your own self. As far as love and self are concerned, that level of love is the epitome."

"Oh, and I must not forget – you helped us find Ginny."

Lily drank some fore of her Butterbeer while Tom remained silent, in his own thoughts.

"What do I do now, Lily?"

"You work with me, and in due time, I'll put you with some of the members of my family, those who would be comfortable with you. It'd only be for a few hours, at first."

"But, for now, lets go to school and I'll show you around." Lily got up and paid the tab. They both left, walking back up the road to Hogwarts."

Classes were still in session, students everywhere, some in class, others in the halls. Everywhere they went, Lily was acknowledged and greeted, some took note of the frail looking young man who accompanied her everywhere she went.

Lunch time was upon them when Lily took Tom to the Great Hall.

"Here, Tom, Sit here at the Gryffindor Table here on the end. This way, you'll be out of the way of most students and least likely to be asked too many questions that you may be uncomfortable in answering."

During the meal, Lily noticed Hagrid looking at Tom.

'I need to talk with him now.' Lily thought to herself.

She leaned over to Hagrid, "Would you care to walk with me after lunch, please? There's something very important I need to talk with you about. I'll need your help on this." Lily put her hand on his arm.

"Of course, Lily." Hagrid answered.

Lily smiled and 'beamed' a little. She liked Hagrid because, well, to put it as simply as possible, he was like a 'grown up little boy in his awe and wonder' of everything around him. He was not complicated.

Lily and Hagrid left the Great Hall together. She had Dobby take Tom back to her offices where he'd be safe. "Tom, I need to talk with Hagrid for a while; Please stay here, read all the books you'd care to. If any of the paintings of the previous headmasters care to talk with you, feel free to talk with them, especially with Headmaster Dumbledore. I do believe he has a few more 'insights' that would help you. He's helped me a lot in the past, so, please, trust him. I'll return."

Walking out on the front lawn, Lily began her 'trials' of swaying Hagrid.

"How do you feel?" Lily began.

"Oh, well, alright, I guess. This talk isn't about me health, isn't it?"

Lily looked at him, "No, it isn't."

"But, to put your mind at ease, you've done nothing wrong and you're not in trouble. It's just the other way around: I'm the one coming to you for help. This is one of those reasons why I've asked Father to permit you to tarry with me. You can help me a lot and learn a lot."

Lily bit her lip a little, trying to figure out where to start. "Do you remember the night you took my son from our home in Godric's Hollow and took him to my sister's home?"

"Ay, I do, Lily. It was one of the saddest times in me life." Hagrid answered her truthfully.

"I was there, in Spirit form, along with James; we were watching over my infant son. Hagrid, I just can't adequately express to you how helpless I felt then. But, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Harry then, if only for that short time."

Hagrid looked at lily, and remained silent. He felt good at hearing what she said. It wasn't often he received a real compliment.

"During that evening, before you got there, Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonnagal, he was speaking of you, he said 'I'd trust Hagrid with my life'.

"Thank ye, Lily, for being so kind to me. You and you're family are the only one's who are."

Lily stopped walking, turned to him and held both of his gigantic hands in her small ones. "I've got something to tell you, something out of our past. Something I'm trying to 'right'. It's a job Father has asked me to do." Lily cast her eyes downward for a moment. She was thinking.

"Do you trust me, Hagrid?" She waited a moment, adding, "I mean REALLY trust me?"

Hagrid paused a moment, "Ye know I do, Lily."

"Ok, let me explain, and whatever you do, don't get mad at me or run off and do whatever. I ask this of you because I went to my family last night and their reaction was so strong, it was so negative that they had their wands pointed at me and, well, let's just say that I had to defend not only myself but one other. Oh, Hagrid, I thought I had failed!" Tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks at this point. "I fell to the ground and asked father to forgive them for their reaction and to take me then for failing Him. Arthur even had the Ministry's Aurors, even the retired ones, come out to the Burrow and surround the place. No one got in or out. They had orders to stop ANYONE who tried, with whatever force they had to to stop anyone from coming or going." That's why I didn't want you there. You could have been hurt, or worst."

Lily remained silent. They've calmed down a lot, but it was because of the tenderness he showed me during my lowest point. Molly saw that and her heart just melted and hugged him. She was the fiercest one of all! Can you believe it? Molly at the forefront of her family, ready with wand pointed and every curse needed poised on the tip of her tongue ready to use them. She would not have hesitated! But it didn't come to that because of the tenderness he showed me, the compassion. Him and Molly get along well now. He's just a frail young man now, none of his former life exists."

Lily looked up at Hagrid.

"Lily, ye really surprise me. Ye and the Weasley's are a matched pair. Ye'd take on anything. Well, it doesn't surprise me none. Is he the lad who sat at the end of Gryffindor table?"

"Yes, he is."

"He looks familiar, but I can't place him."

"You know him Hagrid, you know him."

Hagrid's face paled.

Lily knew, without going into his mind, she knew he knew who the young man was.

"Hagrid, he can't harm anyone now. His abilities are not what they used to be. He's being watched all the time now. Even Ginny is somewhat used to him being here, and she was so scared she even flew out of the Burrow, on a broom and out raced ever Auror and lost them all! He helped us locate her and I talked with her for a long time. She was up in the Gryffindor tower Common room."

"Ye say he can't hurt anyone? Ye sure of that?"

"Yes, Hagrid. Absolutely."

"What's he want?"

"He's been sent back to learn how to love. Amazing, isn't it?"

Hagrid was silent. Perplexed.

"Well, ok, then, I don't know how I can help ye. But, you've got my support in this. I'll keep it a secret. If ye need me to do anything, just ask. I owe ye a lot, Lily."

"Thank you, Hagrid, thank you." Lily pulled him down to her and kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush.

They walked back to Hagrid's Hut and Lily went back to her office. Tom was still there, having a conversation with the portraits of the Past Headmasters who knew him.

Lily walked in her office and saw Tom talking with the portraits – she liked that part of having the past Head Masters her to help her some. Thoughts were forming in her mind pertaining to how to use Tom while he was here. She had some time but, she knew someof the future and it disturbed her.

"Tom, I've been wanted to use you here at School. To try to tutor some students who need help. What do you think?"

He looked over at her, surprised that such a request would come his way so easily. "I'd like that. But, I don't want to put myself into a situation that could go wrong. This idea of yours has so much potential for that to happen. I don't want to cause any problems for you, Lily."

"Well, at first I'll be right with you. You can help a few students with what you know. Maybe you can show them, demonstrate, some of your technique. Or explain it?"

Lily walked over to Tom, placing her hands in his, "Tom, I really need you. You have all these wonderful abilities. I don't want to waste what you have. You'll have to try on your own soon and I think by helping others would be a great way."

"I did promise that I'd help you in whatever way you needed me to." Tom sighed a little, fear definitely showing on his face. "Will I need the wand you set aside for me?"

"Yes, eventually, I'd like to send you to Ollivander's, by yourself to get it. This will be your first test. I want to see how well you do."

"As you wish, Lily. I'll not get into any trouble."

"I know, Tom."

As Tom turned to leave, Lily said one more thing to him: "Oh, Tom," Lily looked at him with a most loving look on her face. "Make me happy at this."

Tom smiled, "I will."

While Tom was gone, Lily set up some study times where Tom could help some of the students with their homework in the areas of Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfigurations. These were the three main areas of the Magical World plus defense.

Tom went back to Diagon Alley to Ollivander's Wands. "Hello, Tom. Are you back to pick up your wand?"

"Yes, Lily convinced me that it was to my advantage to have one."

Mr. Ollivander gave Tom his wand. As he handed it over to Tom, Mr. Ollivander looked at it: It was just a plain wooden shaft with no true magical core in it. Instead it contained a portion of Lily's protection and grace that she was given by her Father. "Take good care of it, Tom. This is one of my most unusual wands I've ever given out. There is none like it anywhere to the best of my knowledge."

"I know, Mr. Ollivander. I promised Lily I'd make her happy and serve her well."

Tom left the shop and went back to Hogwarts, twirling his wand as he went, going through all the basic movements to refresh himself. 'This is a big responsibility which will either make or break me.' Tom thought to himself. He wanted to do his best and help Lily because by doing so, he'd be helping himself. 'My past is behind me, I can't change that, but I can try to be the person Lily envisions me to be.'

"Tom, I've got some study periods arranged for you to help anyone who may need some help with their homework. Mostly, you'll be getting the students who may be falling behind. They are the ones I'm most concerned about. But I was thinking that with you helping them, they'll be more confident. You'll see how good you feel when you see how well your students are succeeding."

"My students?"

Lily looked up at him, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Why, yes, your students. Unofficially you'll be a teacher here, but you'll only be helping those who are either assigned to you by the professors or who willingly come to you because they like you. I want to try this out for a couple weeks and see what happens. If it's successful then I'll see about making it permanent and putting you on our regular staff. It'll be slow but that's the way I'd want it to be. Give the students time to warm up to you. Don't volunteer anything about yourself. Take it easy and we'll see what happens."

Tom nodded his head in assent. May I go back to my room for a while?" Tom asked Lily.

"Yes, please, go ahead. I'll have the elves set up a separate office for you. I'll let you know tomorrow where it is."

"Thanks, Lily. I appreciate all your help."

With that said, Tom left. Lily just sat back in her office, contemplating her work so far. She'd done what she'd set out to accomplish as far as getting Tom settled in. Tomorrow will be a real test to see just how well he will fit in, temporarily, until her family can teach him the lessons he needs.

After Tom left Lily's office to return to his separate quarters at school, Lily had her faculty meet with her.

"I've asked all of you to meet with me this afternoon for a short while so I can ask a favor of all of you. I've noticed that some students need tutoring, not many, but the need is there."

"We all would like to give the students individual lessons, but Lily, we just don't have the time." One of the faculty mentioned.

"I've got another plan, and this is where I need your co-operation." Lily stopped talking and composed her thoughts.

While looking out of her office windows towards Hagrids' Hut, she began – "I've got someone in mind to begin tutoring the students who need help. He will be available while I'm here." Here, Lily stopped and turned around to look at their reactions.

They were all passive.

"What can you tell us about him? Is he qualified? Where did he go to school?" some of the faculty asked.

Lily remained quiet for the longest time while everyone waited.

"The second question first – He is qualified – very qualified, especially in charms, transfigurations, potions and spells in general. And, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You said 'he', is that the young man we saw at meal time yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Lily, are you sure about his ability to act as a tutor? He is very young and with no experience . . . ,"

Lily held up her hand to quiet all the questions. "Let me interrupt. First, there's a lot about him I'm not mentioning, especially his background. My family knows him, his name is Tom." Lily hesitated when another faculty member started to ask what his last name is, ". . . , and I will not give out his last name."

"Tom has been sent here to be with me. You'll see him and I together a lot, even with members of my own family.

He's here for me to help him. That's about all I can say. It's best to leave it at that."

"Lily, you're sure he's good, that he knows the material?"

"Yes, absolutely, like I said, especially about D.A.D.A."

Everyone was silent for a while, finally, one spoke up: "If he's got your confidence, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you for saying that. I'll makae the announcement this evening at supper and you can start either assigning or recommending students to Tom. His office will be down the hall from mine on this floor."

That evening at supper, Lily made the announcement: "Before we start eating, I have a short announcement. Beginning this evening, a new faculty member will be made available to you. His name is Tom and he will be here strictly for tutoring all class years in Charms, Transfigurations, potions and D.A.D.A. His office is right next to mine, so feel free to stop in and see him. If you have any questions, please ask either me or one of the faculty." She hesitated a bit, looking around at her students who were looking at Tom. "So, if that's all, then as my former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore would say, 'Tuck in' everyone."

After supper, some of the Gryffindors waited around to talk with their Headmistress. Most of them were together in little crowds or 'knots', they were obvious.

Lily took her time eating, just sitting at the table, watching them, finally, she put her fork down and sat back and folded her hands in her lap.

She was smiling, knowing what they wanted.

Subtlety never was a Gryffindor strong suit.

"Come on up here, I know you want to ask me a question."

They all approached their Headmistress – one of them getting up the courage to ask the obvious question: "Uh, about the new tutor – was he the one we saw in our common room the night you were there with Ginny?"

Lily sat for a moment, thinking. "Dobby?" Lily called out for her favorite elf.

There was a loud pop when beside her stood Dobby. "Lily Potter, how may Dobby help you?"

Lily reached out and put her arms around Dobby, hugging him close to her. 'he seems almost like a little child. He seems to want to please me.' Lily thought to herself briefly, the thought just popped into her mind, wenst from where, she did not know, but it did not surprise her.

She had her own private thoughts, and at that, she smiled cryptically.

Dobby looked up at Lily, a 'nervous look' appeared on his face like he'd been caught at something.

"Why, Dobby, from the look on your face, I'd say you've got something to hide? Or maybe you've got something you're not telling me?"

Lily looked up at her students, who were just standing here, wondering about this small digression their Headmistress took. They all knew she was unusual, they'd heard about her all their lives so they'd come to expect this from her. It was all for a purpose, so they just waited.

"Anyway, I was wondering, the elves have very powerful magic, and no fear. I've always wondered . . ., The elves here are under my protection. I'll never let anyone or anything, hurt them – ever! They are the least of us in our magical world and I will protect them . . ," and Lily added wistfully at almost a whisper '. . _. as if they were my own_."

She looked back at her students, they were all looking at her.

"I don't know why I said al that, but it does seem appropriate, somehow. Now, back to your question – Yes, Tom was there that night. He was with me and assisted me and my son, Harry, her husband in locating her. Tom will be here, with me, for a while. How long, I don't know, but he's here for a reason that I can't, and won't, divulge."

"Ginny seemed so afraid of someone . . . " one of the Gryffindor's said.

Lily held up her hand to quiet them.

"Please, lets not go there. We dealt with that and she's recovering nicely. I've got a favor to ask of you, each of you, since you're all here."

"What is it, Professor?"

"Would you be willing to act as examples for the other houses and go to Tom for tutoring or help with a specific academic problem? Please?"

"They all looked at themselves, a perplexed look crossing their faces.

"Uh, sure, Headmistress." One of them answered.

"Don't be too obvious, but just a few of you ask him a question pertaining to school work. It'll give him confidence, but I want you to really mean it. Be nice to him. And, for your information, Tom is a very powerful Wizard. He'd very knowledgeable in the magical arts. His depth of knowledge would truly astound you, so take advantage of him while he's here. Afterall, my two brothers, fred and george, are already asking him for some ideas."

"Your Brothers?"

"Yes, you know "Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. I'm sure you've heard of them." She smiled knowing they had.

"Oh! Yes! Our favorite store!"

Lily watched them talk animatedly as they walked away. 'What other wizarding enterprises would this develop?' She wondered to herself.

Tom slowly merged into life at Hogwarts; he taught the beginning students in charms to begin with, slowly gaining their confidence. 'Lily was right,' he thought, to himself, 'it is easy.'


	11. Chapter 11

Lily and Tom: A Story of Success

_Author's Note: There's a part of this story, at the end of this chapter, that I'm leaving out for now. This is just to get the rest of it put online here. I'll still come back and finish it and put that part back up here. I've beenwriting the rest of this story since my last post, and it'll completely amaze you. I've placed music, hyperlinks, pictures and listed my very favorite parts in a table of contents and an index in my copy of this story. it's _

_quite large. if you want a complete copy of it, contact mePlease excuse me for this delay. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. E-mail me: if you have any questions. And REVIEW._

The entire family were all so happy to have Ginny back home, back at the Burrow. Each of her brothers had given her a hug and told her they loved her. Bill, the eldest, summed it up best: "Ginny, we all love you without question. You're the light of our family, being the only sister. We'd do anything for you. Ginny, your fears are our fears – we're here to help you."

"Thanks, Bill." Ginny whispered. She looked up at everyone there, almost everyone, that is. "I've kept everything inside me for so long. I've had my own set of fears that I'd long ago thought I'd laid to rest." As Ginny said this, she looked over at Tom who'd not said a word. Everyone saw Ginny take a furtive glance in Tom's direction, but owing to Lily being there, no one said anything. "But times have changed, and I guess I have to also." Ginny looked over at Tom, who was standing next to Lily. Oddly enough, Tom felt better here because he knew she wouldn't hurt him, the others, well, he was not quite comfortable.

"Tom, you're here to help Lily?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tom looked up at Ginny, hesitantly. He started to speak but instead looked at Lily as if asking for permission to speak. The look on his face showed fear, fear of making a mistake. Tom could not afford to make ANY mistakes.

"It's ok to answer her, Tom. Anytime anyone asks you a question, you may answer to the best of your ability. Don't be afraid." Lily had her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to serve her in whatever capacity she wants me in." Tom spoke up, but very softly. He glanced up briefly, then looked back down again.

"You seem whole again, like you're all here." Harry asked. He was referring to the Horcruxes that he'd destroyed.

"Yes, I am. I'm like I was when I was in school, before all this started with me. I can't even speak Parseltongue anymore, that was taken away from me. A lot was taken from me, but I don't miss it, any of it."

"How do you feel, Tom?" Molly asked.

Tom looked up at her, his eyes glistening over. His hand started to raise up, palm up, as if he was reaching outwards for something. All Ginny's brothers started for their wands out of pure reflex, but Tom spoke up: I've never had a family. I don't know how to feel, or what to say. I can feel some good from you, mostly from Lily and James, and you, Molly, I never knew what it felt like to really be loved and accepted with no fear involved."

"Tom, that's how we all are in our family. We love each other. We help each other. Don't try to make it complicated." Molly tried to ease some of his fears.

"While I'm here, if I can help you in any way, just ask. I was suppose to say that while I'm here."

"Lily, when you're at Hogwarts, what will Tom be doing? Will he be with you there or will he be staying here?" Bill asked.

"He'll be with me the entire time. His magic is severely limited to not hurting people. So, what that means is he can't cast any of the unforgivables nor any transfigurations towards anyone. That includes curses, hexes, and the like."

"Does he have a wand?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet. In fact," Lily looked at James as she said this to confirm her thoughts, "Mr. Ollivander has a wand that's been set aside just for Tom."

It was Arthur who asked next: "Who set it aside? And when?"

"Please, don't worry any concerning that issue. When I was pregnant, James and I went to see Mr. Ollivander and he then showed me some of his wands that he was constructing. One of them didn't have a Magical Core, so, with his permission, I put into it some of Fathers Protection that He's bestowed on me. The wand will know Tom as soon as Tom goes into his Shop and it'll go to Tom."

"You mean you're giving HIM a WAND! After all he's done?" Arthur was looking much like Harry's uncle Vernon used to, but with fear in his voice.

"Please, you don't understand. The wand can't hurt anyone. It has some of Father's Grace and protection in it, it's just a little of what I have. He can't hurt anyone."

"You're sure about this, Lily? I mean, well, look at what the potential is that you're letting loose here. I mean just look at what's happened in the past. If he can cast charms with your Grace, won't he be more than we can handle?" Arthur was getting very nervous.

"It doesn't work that way. It can only be used for good. Evil, has no effect on it. Remember what I said, that he'd be punished immediately if he EVER hurt anyone, for any reason. I explained all this to Ginny while we were gone. We'd found her at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room." Lily was looking around at each of her family members. There was fear of failure in her eyes, fear of not being able to reach them with her understanding. She then tried to do what she knew best: a one on one talk, and Molly was the best candidate.

Lily walked over to Molly and held her hand. "Molly, all will be ok. Just teach him how to love by example. That's all you have to do. As long as you're doing that, you'll be protected just as if I were right beside you, even though some of the time I won't be, you'll always be protected. You're doing Father's work so, you'll be ok."

"I'm still a little afraid, but I'll do what you ask." Molly was biting on her lower lip as she said this, her eyes looking from Lily to Tom. Molly looked back at Lily again, "It'll take some time, so please, be a little patient with me."

"I will Molly, I will." Lily smiled and hugged Molly.

Arthur remained silent for a long time after he had last spoke. Being the Minister of Magic he had many responsibilities and this 'opportunity' that Lily was fostering upon his family was certainly pushing things to the limit. 'If any of this EVER got out . . . ,' Arthur thought as he was walking towards the windows and looking outside to think his thoughts.

He felt a hand on his arm, and it wasn't Molly. He knew her touch. It was Lily.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Please, talk with me. I really need all of you now. This is one of the reasons you all are here."

Arthur turned around and looked at Lily, sighing a great deal. He looked at Lily and silently shook his head, his eyes were looking deeply into Lily's.

'Just so much like her son's eyes, she's certainly marked Harry as her own, that's for sure.' Arthur shook his head to clear that thought and spoke up to Lily in response to what she asked him. "Lily, what do I do, as Minister, that is? What do I tell people? I just can't say 'Oh, remember Voldemort? Well, he's come back and he's living with my family back at the Burrow and Lily is protecting him. She's got some plan for him and she's trying to teach him how to love.' Lily, I just can't say that! Our entire world would be in pandemonium. I'd be thrown in Azkaban and every Auror, including the retired ones would be out here with one thing on their mind: to Kill Tom. Period."

Arthur just looked away for a while and walked away. He stopped by the windows and just looked outside a bit before he went out. He needed to think. 'Lily's trying to do the right thing, but she's so far ahead of me and everyone else I just don't know how to keep up.' He just sat down outside under one of the trees and bowed his head in his hands and stayed that way for a long time. He didn't want to say no to Lily, but he was being placed in a difficult situation.

Something had to give.

Lily walked to the window and just looked out at Arthur. She crossed her arms, extending her mind towards Arthur and felt his feelings, lightly. She needed to know just how he felt and to what extent his fears were leading him down his current path of thoughts and actions.

For the first time she was worried, very worried, about what she'd attempted. This is something that just had to be done. This, not just for Tom's sake, but for the benefit of the rest of the Magical World. They all needed to learn to Trust her, and this was their first big lesson in Trust.

Lily remembered all the lessons she'd been given each morning since she'd started school. Getting up early, before sunrise and going off by herself. If anyone had seen her, they'd think she was meditating. If only they knew – she was talking or to be more accurate, being taught by her, their, everyone's, Father. She'd been shown many Visions of her peoples future and this aspect, that of Tom being here, was one of them. She KNEW what was to come in the future and she had been taught just how to handle it in the right and proper way. Teaching was her destiny, laid out by her Father's Hand. So, now, she just had to put to use what she'd been taught.

Lily extended her mind into Arthur's'. She plumbed the depth's of his mind going down to see where his worry lay, and she'd found it: The people's strong negative reaction, even after so many centuries, it still lay there, like a dormant disease waiting to rise up again.

Lily turned back to the rest of the family and walked over to Tom. Placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke to him. "Tom, I want you to stay here. Maybe Molly can make you a cup of tea and you can sit at the kitchen table. Here, sit here, this is the spot I sit when I eat here." She looked at Molly and gave her a pleading look of help. Molly picked up on it. After all, that's what she was good at.

"Here, Tom, I'll make us a pot of tea and I'll sit with you until Lily returns. You'll be alright." Molly set about in the kitchen to brew a pot of tea while Lily walked outside to talk with Arthur. Molly was worried about her husband and his responsibilities.

Molly set the pot on the table and sat down with Tom, pouring them both a cup of tea and letting him get used to having her close to him. He kept his hands on the cup, warming his hands around the steaming cup and sipping it a little.

Molly noticed his hesitation, his nervousness so she reached out and held his hands in hers. They weren't here to drink tea. That was just a vehicle to get him to relax, something to be familiar with so she could be with him. She wanted to show him how to be with people and actually CARE about them.

Tom looked up at Molly and looked at her. He was so scared of what the events were playing out to be so far. "Maybe I shouldn't have come, even though it wasn't my idea."

"Tom, don't say that. You've changed a lot. Lily can see that, and so can I. Even Ginny has started to come around. Don't worry, The twins will come about next."

"This isn't working out too well. I can see it. This was my last hope." Tom placed his head down on the table on his folded arms. His body shaking.

Molly looked at him. She was startled at just how vulnerable he really was. Molly just reached over and hugged him, putting her arms around him.

"All of us will be your teachers for the time that you're here, Tom. You can watch us, our example, and learn from that. Also, at some point you'll have the chance to be with each of us. Of course, with the twins, you'll be with the both of them. They're always together, that's just how they are. They're rather unique. But, they're fun to be with. Maybe you can help them with their joke shop, give them some ideas, harmless ideas. That's all they do. They do provide a lot of laughs."

Tom stopped shaking some with Molly rubbing his shoulders and back some. Molly noticed it. "Drink some of your tea before it cools too much, Tom, dear. It's ok, it's just tea."

Meanwhile, outside, Lily approached Arthur, very timidly, and sat down beside him.

"Arthur?" She placed her hand gently, softly on his arm.

He slowly raised his head and looked at Lily. He trusted her very much, but this was something that terrified him in it's potential for possible harm. But his memories of the war and all the families who'd been lost were still fresh in his mind. Time had not softened that part yet.

"Lily, I've been faced with so much pain and lost and suffering and just plain fear of what he'd caused. It's just so hard for me to let go of all this just because you say so. My faith is very small when it comes to understanding what you're doing. I'll help you, Lily. But it won't be easy on me."

"Arthur, I'll keep Tom with me at all times while he's here. When I go back to school each day, he will go with me and stay with me throughout the day. I'll make sure he will never be alone."

Arthur turned to look at Lily when she mentioned school.

"No one outside this family knows who he is. No One, Arthur, and it'll stay that way. When Harry and I went with Tom to locate Ginny, we were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Tom stood beside the door out of sight of Ginny while I talked with her. Everyone there saw him but didn't recognize him. They knew he was with me, but that's all. Everyone knows I befriend students at times, and even take some in to stay with me. That's pretty much common knowledge throughout the many generations of students I've taught here."

Lily looked at Arthur directly into his eyes and held his look. "It'll be ok, trust me on this. No one recognizes him. There are no pictures of Tom from when he was a student here. Everyone who'd ever had any contact with him then is gone now. We're the only exception. And we all know why he's back here: For him to be shown love and how it works. Arthur, we've been given a magnificent opportunity here, and it'll pay huge dividends in the future."

"Ok, Lily, I'll go along with this, but only because of who you are. That's the only reason. But just to let you know the risks I'm taking, if anything about who he is gets out, all of us will be in Azkaban for life. Including you."

Arthur hesitated a moment and added: "And knowing just how long we've been here and who knows how much longer we'll still be here, that stay in Azkaban will be VERY long!" Arthur shook his head and looked away, far away into the distance. He just didn't have the strength to look at Lily in her eyes.

"I know the risks, Arthur. They've all been outlined to me a long time ago. Arthur, just to belay your fears none of us will be going to Azkaban. Father has already anticipated that and provided for us all if it gets that far. Father will be looking out for our welfare." Lily smiled at her Father in Law whom she's known for so long.

Arthur just sat there looking at Lily, looking into her Emerald Green Eyes, and for the first time since he's known her, he just now saw truth and everything else that she has been trying to teach. "I'll trust you Lily, there's just something in your eyes that tells me to." Arthur looked away for a while and just shook his head in wonderment and awe over this seemingly incongruous statement. 'Were things moving too fast for him to perceive?' Arthur just looked out and away for a moment.

"Thanks, anyway, Arthur. I won't let you down. And to show you where you're putting your faith, I've got some good news for you, and JUST for you. Sometime, in the future, something will happen, something important, and Tom here will be a great blessing to you. You'll be very glad that he was allowed to stay."

"Lily, I've never doubted your word but what you just said, let me just say that I'll reserve judgment when that time comes."

"I'll settle for that, considering the circumstances." Lily smiled at Arthur. She got up and bent down and kissed Arthur on his forehead. He blushed like a teenager at that. "Thanks, Lily. You've been good to me and my family."

"Lets go back inside, Arthur, our family is waiting for us."

Lily and Arthur went back inside the house, Molly had been talking to Tom and things seemed sort of quiet. Now that Lily was back in the kitchen area, Ginny casually walked in and went through the motions of preparing a cup of hot tea for herself. Lily noticed her here, due to Ginny's not really wanting to be too close to Tom. Lily decided to ask a few questions and see where it'd lead her.

"How do you feel now, Ginny?" Lily asked.

Ginny was silent for a moment or two, continued stirring her tea. "Much calmer, I think. My past memories are what I have to go on. I hear what you've said, but this new situation will take me some time to get used to." Ginny put her cup down and looked at Lily, right at her: "Lily, I'm trying real hard to be as nice and calm as I can. You're the only reason, your presence here, is what makes things easier for me. I know you, Lily, you've proven yourself to me many times." What Ginny left unsaid was Tom has not proven himself and she was still very much scared of him.

"Ginny, I want to tell you something. It goes for you as well as the entire family. I want you to trust me on this, have a little bit of faith. I tell you this because there will come a time when all you'll have to protect yourselves with will be your choices and your faith in Father. You and the rest of us have this small bit of courage and faith you'll be ok. Father is using Tom here, as an example. Someone for us to focus our faith on. Already, he's done us much good. Most of you have already seen how different he really is."

Ginny looked at Lily, long and hard. So too did Molly and Arthur and the rest of the family. But the one who did not look at her, he was the most afraid of all, and that was Tom.

"Molly, can Tom have Ron's old room? He will be across the hall from James and myself."

"Yes, of course. Let me go get it ready, sheets and all." Molly got up and went to prepare the room for their most unusual and unexpected guest. After all, Molly was still a good host.

The next morning, they'd all eaten breakfast and went their various ways. Arthur to work at the Ministry, Bill at Hogwarts to keep the Dragons, Charlie at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, The twins to their store in Diagon Alley, and Percy to the Ministry. Lily stayed behind for a short while so she could floo the school to let them know she'd be a little late. No explanations were given.

"Well, Tom, today I'd like to take you to Diagon Alley and get you some more clothes and other items. You ready to go?"

Tom looked at Lily rather nervously. "I don't have any galleons to purchase any of these. I feel like a charity case on you, Lily." Tom cast his eyes down, ashamed to look up at her.

Lily walked over to Tom, holding his face gently in her hands. "Tom, you're not a charity case. Look at me, please. Father has asked us, Molly in particular, to help you. You are giving all of us an incredible opportunity to increase our faith in Father's Plan. In you own way, you're actually helping us. As far as being a charity case, we'd never think of letting you go without. That'd not be charitable of us."

Tom stood there, very quiet for a long while. "ok, I understand what you're saying. But, it's difficult for me. If you understand."

"Then come with me, time to go. Nothing will happen to you, you'll be with me." Lily held out her hand to Tom while going to the fireplace to floo out. "There is one thing I ask of you and that's not to tell anyone, no matter who asks you, who you are or what your background is. Just say that your name is Tom. This is for your protection, and ours, too. People still have long memories and I don't want to provoke them unnecessarily."

Tom nodded his head, "I understand and do as you ask."

"Thanks, Tom." Lily smiled at him. It was perhaps the first time he'd ever had such a warm word, other than the hug from Molly which was the first time anyone had ever hugged him in his memory.

As the two were flooing out to go to Diagon Alley, Tom thought that this was a very nice family. They were truthful with him about their fears and at least some were wanting to help him. He appreciate that.

The first place Lily took him was to Madam Maulkins Robes where he was fitted with all the standard Wizard's clothing. Lily saw to it that he got all the latest fashions. She remembered how Ron felt, and Ginny, too, when they had to wear hand me downs. It did the job but sometimes, others can be hurtful when they see just how little you truly have. James still has a little problem with those awkward feelings of inadequacy over not having enough or being able to 'measure up'. She didn't want Tom to face those problems with all the other problems he has.

"Well, Tom, you look fine in you new outfit." Lily smiled at him. They got the rest of their purchases including extra clothes of everything Tom needed to wear. Lily never hesitated at getting him what he wanted.

Leaving the Shop, she told Tom there was one more stop that was necessary. She approached Ollivanders' and just as she got to the door Tom hesitated at going in.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"This is Ollivanders'. They only sell wands. I . . . .I . . . .I'm afraid, Lily. I don't want to ." Tom was visibly afraid.

Lily faced him. "It's alright, Tom. You're allowed to have a wand, but not just any wand. Long ago, James and I set a wand aside just for you. I imbued it with some of my protection. It won't hurt anyone nor can it be used in any Dark way. You won't be committing any offense by having this wand. Trust me, Tom. I'll never lie to you. That'd go against my nature."

Tom looked at Lily, shaking some, and trying to hide it.

"Ok, I've trusted everyone so far.. . ."

He walked inside, slowly.

Once inside Mr. Ollivander welcomed Lily. "Hello, Lily. Nice to have you here in my shop. How may I help you?"

He looked at the young man who stood beside her, a puzzle passing across his face. He looked at Tom as if something in the back of his mind had been disturbed. But, that'd be for later.

"I've brought one of my young charges with me. His name is Tom and he will need a wand, but not just any wand. Remember long ago I came in here and had a wand set aside?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head. That instance had triggered his memory working again. "Yes, I do seem to remember that wand. It had no magical core, but you did something to it and had me set it aside; You said it would recognize it's owner when he came within it's presence. Let me go get it."

He came back a moment later with a long slender box and opened it.

Tom looked at Lily, unsure still and put the wand back on the counter.

"I can't."

Mr. Ollivander looked at the young man and thought him very strange for not wanting a wand.

"Is there anything wrong with the wand? It does seem suited to you."

"It's not the wand, Mr. Ollivander," Lily replied for Tom. "He's just afraid."

She looked at Tom, "I set this wand aside for you many years ago, Tom. You'll be needing it. Please, don't worry, you'll not be able to hurt anyone with it. It's core is not like any other wand, it has some of my protection in it."

"I remember what it was like before I came here, I don't want to make any mistakes and this could be too much for me to handle." Tom told Lily how he truly felt.

Lily stopped and thought a moment. She didn't want to push him into making a decision or doing something he was afraid of. "Suppose I pay for it now and just leave it here. When you feel ready to use it you may come get it." Looking up at Mr. Ollivander Lily was asking an implied permission.

"Of course, Lily. I'll have his wand set aside for him. It'll be here like it has in the past." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Thank you, Lily." Was all Tom said. He looked sad and fearful.

As they left, Mr. Ollivander looked at them. Something in the back of his mind was trying to click over, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lets go to Hogsmead Village and get a Butterbeer." Lily suggested.

She apparated them both in front of The Three Broomsticks pub.

"Come on in. You're with me, Tom. It'll be alright." Lily offered him her hand and she lead him in, found a table and sat down.

After ordering a Butterbeer for the both of them, Lily began to talk some. She wanted him to open up and be more forthcoming with his feelings – and fears.

"Well, what do you think of your success?" Lily asked, starting the conversation.

Tom looked up at her, perplexed. "I've not done anything to be successful with."

"Good Butterbeer, isn't it?" Lily asked.

Lily sat her stein back on the table. "Sure you have. First you didn't do anything to provoke the family's fears."

"What? Didn't you see . . . , - what about how they reacted to me?"

"That was all based on their memories of your past, not who you are today. There is a distinct difference."

(Authors note: I got my idea of Tom in this new role based upon Acts 9:3 where Saul was a hated and despised man who persecuted the Christians and was converted on the Road to Damascus and was thereafter named Paul, one of the staunchest supporters of Christianity. Also, Matthew 9:9 where Matthew was sitting at a 'receipt of custom' (he was a tax collector), collecting taxes for the Roman Govt. and was the most hated and despised of all, yet became a disciple. )

"What's that?"

"You're different now, you're not who you were then. If father wants to give you a 2nd chance, the rest of us should also. It's that simple. That's how forgiveness works."

"what if they don't? What'll happen to me then?" Tom asked getting more nervous by the moment by the way this conversation was going.

"They'll come around, but it will take time. Meanwhile, stay with me, you'll be ok."

Tom looked at her.

"Trust me, Tom, please." Lily said, patting his hand.

"It's easy for you to say that but you're not me. I'm the one who is on the line."

"True, but I have a job to do here, too. We're both being helped. I was also given a 2nd chance, James was too. Just like you are." Lily added.

"But, you're . . ."

"We're all the same, Tom. It's what you do with what you're given . . . ," and Lily looked at Tom directly as she finished her statement. " . . . no matter how much or how little."

"Tom, you've been put into my care for a number of reasons, the foremost is to learn to love, to recognize it and try to give it to others, regardless of what you receive in return."

"You'll help me then?"

"Of course. Now, back to what you've done. The good: Secondly, you showed me compassion and care when I thought they wanted you gone. You were willing to die and not for me to be hurt nor have it held against them."

"Tom, very few magical folks here, Muggles included, have demonstrated that capacity of compassion."

They both remained quiet for a while. Tom was thinking on it.

Lily could tell she was getting through to him by the length of time it took him to ask questions.

Lily looked at Tom, "You showed me the best part of what it means to love another – the Sacrifice of your own self. As far as love and self are concerned, that level of love is the epitome."

"Oh, and I must not forget – you helped us find Ginny."

Lily drank some more of her Butterbeer while Tom remained silent, in his own thoughts.

"What do I do now, Lily?"

"You work with me, and in due time, I'll put you with some of the members of my family, those who would be comfortable with you. It'd only be for a few hours, at first."

"But, for now, lets go to school and I'll show you around." Lily got up and paid the tab. They both left, walking back up the road to Hogwarts."

Classes were still in session, students everywhere, some in class, others in the halls. Everywhere they went, Lily was acknowledged and greeted, some took note of the frail looking young man who accompanied her everywhere she went.

Lunch time was upon them when Lily took Tom to the Great Hall.

"Here, Tom, Sit here at the Gryffindor Table here on the end. This way, you'll be out of the way of most students and least likely to be asked too many questions that you may be uncomfortable in answering."

During the meal, Lily noticed Hagrid looking at Tom.

'I need to talk with him now.' Lily thought to herself.

She leaned over to Hagrid, "Would you care to walk with me after lunch, please? There's something very important I need to talk with you about. I'll need your help on this." Lily put her hand on his arm.

"Of course, Lily." Hagrid answered.

Lily smiled and 'beamed' a little. She liked Hagrid because, well, to put it as simply as possible, he was like a 'grown up little boy in his awe and wonder' of everything around him. He was not complicated.

Lily and Hagrid left the Great Hall together. She had Dobby take Tom back to her offices where he'd be safe. "Tom, I need to talk with Hagrid for a while; Please stay here, read all the books you'd care to. If any of the paintings of the previous headmasters care to talk with you, feel free to talk with them, especially with Headmaster Dumbledore. I do believe he has a few more 'insights' that would help you. He's helped me a lot in the past, so, please, trust him. I'll return."

Walking out on the front lawn, Lily began her 'trials' of swaying Hagrid.

"How do you feel?" Lily began.

"Oh, well, alright, I guess. This talk isn't about me health, isn't it?"

Lily looked at him, "No, it isn't."

"But, to put your mind at ease, you've done nothing wrong and you're not in trouble. It's just the other way around: I'm the one coming to you for help. This is one of those reasons why I've asked Father to permit you to tarry with me. You can help me a lot and learn a lot."

Lily bit her lip a little, trying to figure out where to start. "Do you remember the night you took my son from our home in Godric's Hollow and took him to my sister's home?"

"Ay, I do, Lily. It was one of the saddest times in me life." Hagrid answered her truthfully.

"I was there, in Spirit form, along with James; we were watching over my infant son. Hagrid, I just can't adequately express to you how helpless I felt then. But, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Harry then, if only for that short time."

Hagrid looked at lily, and remained silent. He felt good at hearing what she said. It wasn't often he received a real compliment.

"During that evening, before you got there, Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall, he was speaking of you, he said 'I'd trust Hagrid with my life'.

"Thank ye, Lily, for being so kind to me. You and you're family are the only one's who are."

Lily stopped walking, turned to him and held both of his gigantic hands in her small ones. "I've got something to tell you, something out of our past. Something I'm trying to 'right'. It's a job Father has asked me to do." Lily cast her eyes downward for a moment. She was thinking.

"Do you trust me, Hagrid?" She waited a moment, adding, "I mean REALLY trust me?"

Hagrid paused a moment, "Ye know I do, Lily."

"Ok, let me explain, and whatever you do, don't get mad at me or run off and do whatever. I ask this of you because I went to my family last night and their reaction was so strong, it was so negative that they had their wands pointed at me and, well, let's just say that I had to defend not only myself but one other. Oh, Hagrid, I thought I had failed!" Tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks at this point. "I fell to the ground and asked father to forgive them for their reaction and to take me then for failing Him. Arthur even had the Ministry's Aurors, even the retired ones, come out to the Burrow and surround the place. No one got in or out. They had orders to stop ANYONE who tried, with whatever force they had to to stop anyone from coming or going." That's why I didn't want you there. You could have been hurt, or worst."

Lily remained silent. They've calmed down a lot, but it was because of the tenderness he showed me during my lowest point. Molly saw that and her heart just melted and hugged him. She was the fiercest one of all! Can you believe it? Molly at the forefront of her family, ready with wand pointed and every curse needed poised on the tip of her tongue ready to use them. She would not have hesitated! But it didn't come to that because of the tenderness he showed me, the compassion. Him and Molly get along well now. He's just a frail young man now, none of his former life exists."

Lily looked up at Hagrid.

"Lily, ye really surprise me. Ye and the Weasley's are a matched pair. Ye'd take on anything. Well, it doesn't surprise me none. Is he the lad who sat at the end of Gryffindor table?"

"Yes, he is."

"He looks familiar, but I can't place him."

"You know him Hagrid, you know him."

Hagrid's face paled.

Lily knew, without going into his mind, she knew he knew who the young man was.

"Hagrid, he can't harm anyone now. His abilities are not what they used to be. He's being watched all the time now. Even Ginny is somewhat used to him being here, and she was so scared she even flew out of the Burrow, on a broom and out raced ever Auror and lost them all! He helped us locate her and I talked with her for a long time. She was up in the Gryffindor tower Common room."

"Ye say he can't hurt anyone? Ye sure of that?"

"Yes, Hagrid. Absolutely."

"What's he want?"

"He's been sent back to learn how to love. Amazing, isn't it?"

Hagrid was silent. Perplexed.

"Well, ok, then, I don't know how I can help ye. But, you've got my support in this. I'll keep it a secret. If ye need me to do anything, just ask. I owe ye a lot, Lily."

"Thank you, Hagrid, thank you." Lily pulled him down to her and kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush.

They walked back to Hagrid's Hut and Lily went back to her office. Tom was still there, having a conversation with the portraits of the Past Headmasters who knew him.

Lily walked in her office and saw Tom talking with the portraits – she liked that part of having the past Head Masters her to help her some. Thoughts were forming in her mind pertaining to how to use Tom while he was here. She had some time but, she knew someof the future and it disturbed her.

"Tom, I've been wanted to use you here at School. To try to tutor some students who need help. What do you think?"

He looked over at her, surprised that such a request would come his way so easily. "I'd like that. But, I don't want to put myself into a situation that could go wrong. This idea of yours has so much potential for that to happen. I don't want to cause any problems for you, Lily."

"Well, at first I'll be right with you. You can help a few students with what you know. Maybe you can show them, demonstrate, some of your technique. Or explain it?"

Lily walked over to Tom, placing her hands in his, "Tom, I really need you. You have all these wonderful abilities. I don't want to waste what you have. You'll have to try on your own soon and I think by helping others would be a great way."

"I did promise that I'd help you in whatever way you needed me to." Tom sighed a little, fear definitely showing on his face. "Will I need the wand you set aside for me?"

"Yes, eventually, I'd like to send you to Ollivander's, by yourself to get it. This will be your first test. I want to see how well you do."

"As you wish, Lily. I'll not get into any trouble."

"I know, Tom."

As Tom turned to leave, Lily said one more thing to him: "Oh, Tom," Lily looked at him with a most loving look on her face. "Make me happy at this."

Tom smiled, "I will."

While Tom was gone, Lily set up some study times where Tom could help some of the students with their homework in the areas of Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfigurations. These were the three main areas of the Magical World plus defense.

Tom went back to Diagon Alley to Ollivander's Wands. "Hello, Tom. Are you back to pick up your wand?"

"Yes, Lily convinced me that it was to my advantage to have one."

Mr. Ollivander gave Tom his wand. As he handed it over to Tom, Mr. Ollivander looked at it: It was just a plain wooden shaft with no true magical core in it. Instead it contained a portion of Lily's protection and grace that she was given by her Father. "Take good care of it, Tom. This is one of my most unusual wands I've ever given out. There is none like it anywhere to the best of my knowledge."

"I know, Mr. Ollivander. I promised Lily I'd make her happy and serve her well."

Tom left the shop and went back to Hogwarts, twirling his wand as he went, going through all the basic movements to refresh himself. 'This is a big responsibility which will either make or break me.' Tom thought to himself. He wanted to do his best and help Lily because by doing so, he'd be helping himself. 'My past is behind me, I can't change that, but I can try to be the person Lily envisions me to be.'

"Tom, I've got some study periods arranged for you to help anyone who may need some help with their homework. Mostly, you'll be getting the students who may be falling behind. They are the ones I'm most concerned about. But I was thinking that with you helping them, they'll be more confident. You'll see how good you feel when you see how well your students are succeeding."

"My students?"

Lily looked up at him, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Why, yes, your students. Unofficially you'll be a teacher here, but you'll only be helping those who are either assigned to you by the professors or who willingly come to you because they like you. I want to try this out for a couple weeks and see what happens. If it's successful then I'll see about making it permanent and putting you on our regular staff. It'll be slow but that's the way I'd want it to be. Give the students time to warm up to you. Don't volunteer anything about yourself. Take it easy and we'll see what happens."

Tom nodded his head in assent. May I go back to my room for a while?" Tom asked Lily.

"Yes, please, go ahead. I'll have the elves set up a separate office for you. I'll let you know tomorrow where it is."

"Thanks, Lily. I appreciate all your help."

With that said, Tom left. Lily just sat back in her office, contemplating her work so far. She'd done what she'd set out to accomplish as far as getting Tom settled in. Tomorrow will be a real test to see just how well he will fit in, temporarily, until her family can teach him the lessons he needs.

After Tom left Lily's office to return to his separate quarters at school, Lily had her faculty meet with her.

"I've asked all of you to meet with me this afternoon for a short while so I can ask a favor of all of you. I've noticed that some students need tutoring, not many, but the need is there."

"We all would like to give the students individual lessons, but Lily, we just don't have the time." One of the faculty mentioned.

"I've got another plan, and this is where I need your co-operation." Lily stopped talking and composed her thoughts.

While looking out of her office windows towards Hagrids' Hut, she began – "I've got someone in mind to begin tutoring the students who need help. He will be available while I'm here." Here, Lily stopped and turned around to look at their reactions.

They were all passive.

"What can you tell us about him? Is he qualified? Where did he go to school?" some of the faculty asked.

Lily remained quiet for the longest time while everyone waited.

"The second question first – He is qualified – very qualified, especially in charms, transfigurations, potions and spells in general. And, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You said 'he', is that the young man we saw at meal time yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Lily, are you sure about his ability to act as a tutor? He is very young and with no experience . . . ,"

Lily held up her hand to quiet all the questions. "Let me interrupt. First, there's a lot about him I'm not mentioning, especially his background. My family knows him, his name is Tom." Lily hesitated when another faculty member started to ask what his last name is, ". . . , and I will not give out his last name."

"Tom has been sent here to be with me. You'll see him and I together a lot, even with members of my own family.

He's here for me to help him. That's about all I can say. It's best to leave it at that."

"Lily, you're sure he's good, that he knows the material?"

"Yes, absolutely, like I said, especially about D.A.D.A."

Everyone was silent for a while, finally, one spoke up: "If he's got your confidence, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you for saying that. I'll make the announcement this evening at supper and you can start either assigning or recommending students to Tom. His office will be down the hall from mine on this floor."

That evening at supper, Lily made the announcement: "Before we start eating, I have a short announcement. Beginning this evening, a new faculty member will be made available to you. His name is Tom and he will be here strictly for tutoring all class years in Charms, Transfigurations, potions and D.A.D.A. His office is right next to mine, so feel free to stop in and see him. If you have any questions, please ask either me or one of the faculty." She hesitated a bit, looking around at her students who were looking at Tom. "So, if that's all, then as my former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore would say, 'Tuck in' everyone."

After supper, some of the Gryffindors waited around to talk with their Headmistress. Most of them were together in little crowds or 'knots', they were obvious.

Lily took her time eating, just sitting at the table, watching them, finally, she put her fork down and sat back and folded her hands in her lap.

She was smiling, knowing what they wanted.

Subtlety never was a Gryffindor strong suit.

"Come on up here, I know you want to ask me a question."

They all approached their Headmistress – one of them getting up the courage to ask the obvious question: "Uh, about the new tutor – was he the one we saw in our common room the night you were there with Ginny?"

Lily sat for a moment, thinking. "Dobby?" Lily called out for her favorite elf.

There was a loud pop when beside her stood Dobby. "Lily Potter, how may Dobby help you?"

Lily reached out and put her arms around Dobby, hugging him close to her. 'he seems almost like a little child. He seems to want to please me.' Lily thought to herself briefly, the thought just popped into her mind, wenst from where, she did not know, but it did not surprise her.

She had her own private thoughts, and at that, she smiled cryptically.

Dobby looked up at Lily, a 'nervous look' appeared on his face like he'd been caught at something.

"Why, Dobby, from the look on your face, I'd say you've got something to hide? Or maybe you've got something you're not telling me?"

Lily looked up at her students, who were just standing here, wondering about this small digression their Headmistress took. They all knew she was unusual, they'd heard about her all their lives so they'd come to expect this from her. It was all for a purpose, so they just waited.

"Anyway, I was wondering, the elves have very powerful magic, and no fear. I've always wondered . . ., The elves here are under my protection. I'll never let anyone or anything, hurt them – ever! They are the least of us in our magical world and I will protect them . . ," and Lily added wistfully at almost a whisper '. . _. as if they were my own_."

She looked back at her students, they were all looking at her.

"I don't know why I said al that, but it does seem appropriate, somehow. Now, back to your question – Yes, Tom was there that night. He was with me and assisted me and my son, Harry, her husband in locating her. Tom will be here, with me, for a while. How long, I don't know, but he's here for a reason that I can't, and won't, divulge."

"Ginny seemed so afraid of someone . . . " one of the Gryffindor's said.

Lily held up her hand to quiet them.

"Please, lets not go there. We dealt with that and she's recovering nicely. I've got a favor to ask of you, each of you, since you're all here."

"What is it, Professor?"

"Would you be willing to act as examples for the other houses and go to Tom for tutoring or help with a specific academic problem? Please?"

"They all looked at themselves, a perplexed look crossing their faces.

"Uh, sure, Headmistress." One of them answered.

"Don't be too obvious, but just a few of you ask him a question pertaining to school work. It'll give him confidence, but I want you to really mean it. Be nice to him. And, for your information, Tom is a very powerful Wizard. He's very knowledgeable in the magical arts. His depth of knowledge would truly astound you, so take advantage of him while he's here. After all, my two brothers, Fred and George, are already asking him for some ideas."

"Your Brothers?"

"Yes, you know "Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. I'm sure you've heard of them." She smiled knowing they had.

"Oh! Yes! Our favorite store!"

Lily watched them talk animatedly as they walked away. 'What other Wizarding enterprises would this develop?' She wondered to herself.

Tom slowly merged into life at Hogwarts; he taught the beginning students in charms to begin with, slowly gaining their confidence. 'Lily was right,' he thought, to himself, 'it is easy.'

Lily kept her eye out on Tom, talking with him daily, visiting him when he was with his students. One day, like all the other days when Tom had a student Lily came in and sat with them, Tom knew why she was there, but the student didn't. Lily never interrupted, instead, she just sat back and watched Tom instructing the student. Today, was charms and Tom went over the basic wand movements and covered the charms that the first years would normally have been taught.

"Professor, what good is knowing such basic stuff? I mean, other than what it's designed for?" the student asked.

"All the advanced wand movements, curses, charms, transfigurations – all of these are based upon what you learn in your first year." Tom explained in such a way that the student understood.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" the student asked?

"Of course."

"I've heard rumors that, well, that you can do all sorts of things, other than teach just the basic courses." the student asked, hesitantly.

Tom stopped and remained silent, very silent, for a long time. He got up and walked away for a moment, looking out the office window. He became very nervous, so he turned to Lily, looking at her. He needed help. He knew that sometimes students made up stuff, baseless rumor that someone started, but Tom knew, as did Lily that no matter how baseless this rumor was, it hit too close to the real truth, uncomfortably so.

Lily spoke up first.

"I think what you're referring to is that Tom here can do much more advanced work than what he's teaching you. All the faculty have to be able to do that in order to teach you properly."

"Oh, ok, it's just that i thought . . . ,"

"Please, there are enough rumors floating around. Don't really pay attention to all you hear." Lily tried to explain.

The student looked at her.

Lily got up and looking at the student, "Let's go for a walk, shall we? Please?" Lily held out her hand. The student knew some toes had been stepped on, so, to avoid further problems, the student went with Lily.

As Lily was walking down the hall, it was while classes were still in session and the halls were deserted. "I want you to know that Tom is a very knowledgeable wizard in his area of teaching. His skills in potions, charms, transfigurations, and especially Defense, are without peer among my faculty."

"But, Headmistress, he's so young. How can he be so knowledgeable?"

Lily stopped short and looked at her student and so wanted to tell the complete truth, but she knew what the consequences would be.

It'd be a real nightmare.

"I can't answer your question. It'd impinging upon the Professors' private and personal life which I do try to guard. He's very good in what he does. In fact, there are some areas that he specializes in that he's the best there is, like I previously said, in potions, charms, D.A.D.A. And Transfigurations."

Lily stopped walking and turned to her student and looked at her for a long moment. The student was nervous and gently bit her lower lip in a nervous motion. Something was up, something serious. "Just don't worry any, and whatever you do, please, don't go spreading anything about him. What you and I are talking about, well, I'd want you to keep it to yourself, because if you talk to others, what you say could be misconstrued and get out of hand and it'd hurt not only him, but so many others that you're not aware of. This is his first year teaching and I don't want him to be having unnecessary problems. Ok?"

"Ok, Headmistress, I understand."

Lily went back to Tom's office where he was teaching and found him standing in front of the window, his hands held in back of him, just staring out of the window. A deep frown was upon his face. Lily stopped in the doorway and just looked at him. She could see that he was deeply worried. Lily looked into his Mind, first on the surface, then deeper. His worries consisted of what would happen to him, and to others who might be hurt due to him just being here. But, most of all, remarkably, he was worried about what would happen to Lily.

Lily cleared her throat to get his attention, when he turned around, facing her. "Tom, please, don't worry. The students are just fascinated by you and the fact that you're not as old as some of the other faculty.

"I understand, Lily, but they don't really know just how close to the truth they really are. I don't know just how long I can keep this up. What happens if someone puts me together with you back into our past? Your people aren't stupid, Lily. Eventually it'll happen, and when that happens, we'll both be in severe trouble, and your entire family. We'll be lucky if all of us are in Azkaban, because I can see us all being killed."

"Tom, this won't get that far."

"Lily, I'm worried about not just your safety but your family's safety as well." Tom sat down and held his head in his hands. He just couldn't look Lily in her eyes. Momentarily looking up at her, he said, "Lily, I'm so sorry, but I've failed you. What'll become of me now? Father will send his people after me and take me to my deserved punishment! " He just laid his head down on his arms and cried his eyes out.

For the first time, as Lily looked on him, just fully understood his fear of failure and just how much he knew he did wrong previously. She knew he was really trying hard to succeed but to realize his true failure or his thinking he was failing, it struck her tremendously hard. It suddenly occurred to her 'I don't want to loose Tom, I just don't.'

Music: Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston 'When You Believe'

"Tom, may I say something? Please?" Lily walked over to him, gently placing her hands upon his head and ran her hands through his dark hair. She just stroked his head like this for a short time, comforting him. "Tom, the day that I was given this job, the day that this job was offered to me, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy to me that came directly from Father. I know this because afterwards I asked Father about it and He confirmed it. In part, it said, and I repeat verbatim:

At the Millenniums End, comes a man you will both recognize, and yet not,

For he will be a supporter to you in a time most needed.

Respect you he will, for he will be your servant in a time most need of one.

"I need you, Tom, I need your skills, your example and your courage to show my people just what can be done when all seems lost. Right now, you're depending on what faith you have in Father's offer to you. You're just now learning how to depend on faith, just like I do, just like most of the Muggles do. This is a test for you, a manner of learning that you're succeeding at admirably. Father is very pleased with your advancements." Lily got down on her knees in front of Tom and added, "Tom, Tom, look at me." He raised his head from his arms, eyes red and swollen, seeming shame written all over his face. "Father promised that nothing will happen to my family. He promised that my husband, James, and my son, Harry will always be with me, that we'll never be separated. He also said that the rest of my family will always be with me, advising me. You've nothing to fear about What'll happen to us, Tom, nothing. As for you, you'll be ok. Your job is to learn love from me and my family, and to serve me. The way you can serve me now is to teach the good strengths of your knowledge to your students and make sure that they don't go down the wrong path. You're the perfect person to watch out for them because you've been there. You know the signs and can warn me of them before they get that far. You can save so many by being a good watchman. That's your job. Father will not be coming for you nor punishing you for what others' have thought or done to you."

Tom looked at Lily momentarily, digesting what she'd just told him in the strictest of confidence. "Tom, if something happens to you while you're working for me, if you loose your own life while serving me as Father has asked you to do, then, in the end, the very end, you'll have redeemed yourself in Father's eyes. You'll have been doing what you were asked to do. No one, Tom, can do better, not even me. I've been where you are now. I know how you feel about failing. Please, listen to me, and take the rest of the day off and just think about what I've said. All will be ok with you."

Tom nodded his head in reply and Lily got up, patted his hands and quietly left. But she returned momentarily and said, "I'll return about supper time to see how you are and we'll walk together to the Great Hall for supper. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, Lily, it is. And, Thanks, for trusting me and having confidence in me when no one else would."

She just nodded her head in reply and smiled at him.

As Lily was walking down the halls she was musing, thinking, to herself about her talk with Tom and of the fears she discovered he had. The weight of her office was bearing down upon her, immensely so, she just had to stop and lean against the wall. 'Tom is valuable, just so valuable; I just can't afford to loose him. His fears are just like mine were when Harry was in St. Mungo's.'

Supper time came about and found Lily outside Tom's office door where she gently knocked and heard Tom's invitation to enter. "How are you feeling, Tom?" Lily asked, gently.

"Shakey, nervous and I have a powerful headache, but I think I'll pull through, but,..." "Come with me, here, take my hand and we'll walk down to supper together. Just you and me, Tom." Lily extended her hand to Tom.

Tom went to her, taking her hand hesitantly in his and together they walked to the Great Hall. "What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"I've contacted them and told them I'll be here at school. They know where I'm at in case they need me. I told them to contact Dobby if they really need me and he can contact me here directly. I'm alright, and I do appreciate you worrying some about me." Lily stopped walking and turning to face Tom, she finished her thought: "That shows you are demonstrating the capacity to love, and care about others and to put their welfare before your own. You're succeeding, Tom, very well." Lily squeezed his hands in hers and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lily." Tom replied, hesitantly

Together, they walked into the Great Hall for the evening meal. As they walked up to the Faculty Table together, the usual chatter and noise that abounded the Great Hall at meal time suddenly stopped, while all eyes were upon the two faculty members, Lily and Tom.

Lily could feel the feelings of doubt that permeated the Great Hall. The students were very unsure of Tom and they didn't really know why. Additionally, the trust they had in Lily was being questioned, not that they didn't trust her, but that they didn't exactly trust Tom, either. It was just a vague feeling that Lily was getting, so she didn't delve deeper to see why.

So, they just sat down and progressed through the meal, Tom on Lily's left and Hagrid on her right. Halfway through the meal, Tom being nervous put down his fork and almost started to move his chair back to get up when Lily placed her hand on his, quietly giving him the signal to stay. "I can't stay her like this Lily. It isn't right. I feel as if I'm pulling you down."

She leaned in to him, "It will be alright. Please, just trust me a little more." She looked at him and smiled.

After the meal was over, Tom made back to his office with Lily staying behind to answer the usual questions from the students. This was a nightly ritual that she'd come to expect throughout the millennium that she'd been her up until now and she didn't want to interrupt it. It was the usual time for all the students to ask her questions, settle rumors, and the like that usually abounded at school.

Including those concerning a rather new young Professor. These, she answered quietly and as honestly as she could without revealing too much specific information about his background. Lily could see that she was not really satisfying them, so she let it go. She'd try to answer more of their questions later, without hurting or embarrassing Tom.

So in reply to another question about sports, and what they've been learning in school, one of the students questions lead Lily to ask if they students would want to start a Dueling Club. Lily remembered this from her second year here when she was here as Hermione and thought that now it would be a good way for them to put to practical use what they've learned in D.A.D.A. And charms. So, starting tomorrow, after Supper the Great Hall would be the meeting place. She'd gt some of the faculty to oversee the meetings and give the students the chance to practice.

Little did she really know, that even with all she has learned about looking into the future there were some future events that even she was not allowed to see, and it was for a very good reason.

The weeks went by fairly smooth with no more questions concerning Tom. The students were having a great time with dueling one another and just working off excess energy, frustrations over classes and other of the myriad forms of student's social frustrations. The faculty had rotated the overseeing of the students to make sure nothing really got out of hand. Of course, Lily managed to stay there those nights as a backup – just in case. It was one of those days where the regular faculty could not really oversee the Dueling Class that Lily had to go looking elsewhere for help, and she went to the Minister of Magic for help, her father in law, Arthur Weasley.

Lily Apparated to the Ministry one day to see him for this reason. Even though it'd have been easier to just use the floo network to talk with him, she wanted to get out some. After all, rank has its privileges.

Sitting in his office, "Arthur, I do need your help." His eyes opened up and his eyebrows almost went to his balding hairline. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Lily saw his reaction and knew what he was thinking. "No, Arthur, it's not about Tom. He's doing well, and the students have pretty much adjusted to him. I've started a dueling club and I do need some faculty to oversee them from time to time, but right now, all my faculty are busy and I was wondering if you could lean me some of your Aurors? Either active duty or the retired ones would be ok, it's just to give the students some pointers and experience. I'm really stretched here and I do need some help. I would ask James or Harry but they're busy and so, too, are the twins."

"Oh, ok, then Lily. You really had me worried there. I thought, it was about, . . . , well, you know what I mean."

Lily smiled. "Everything's ok there. You've nothing to worry about."

Arthur started to get up to go to his office door to get his administrative assistant when he turned around and looked at Lily. "You know something Lily? What you just said reminded me of a Muggle saying, oh, how does that go? Just when you think everything's ok, that's when trouble starts, somethings like that. But, I'll get my assistant to have a couple Aurors go over to the school with you. How many would you need?"

"How about three? Could you spare them? The class seems to be very popular, even with the witches, especially the younger ones."

"ok I'll have them there this evening at supper. That way they can eat there. They'd appreciate a good meal. It's one of the benefits they'd appreciate."

Lily got up and hugged Arthur, "Thanks, Arthur, I do appreciate you." She kissed him on his forehead and left. 'Well, that was easy, it's going to be a good day after all.' Lily thought as she left the Ministry.

That evening at supper found the Aurors there that Lily had requested and Arthur as well. He was there to observe. He WAS the Minister of Magic and it was within his prerogative to do so, additionally, he could watch the seventh years and see just how good they were, in case some wanted to go into Auror Training.

During the Class the students had been progressing well, when Tom walked in with Lily kinda towing him with her. Seems after classes, that everywhere She went, he was with her. The Students noticed this and thought it odd, but came to accept it after a while.

Even with the Aurors training the students, Tom saw problems with their technique and it was this that Lily noticed. "Tom, would you like to try? They'd appreciate it very much. It'd give you the chance to interact with them?"

"I don't think so. Not with the Ministry around, especially Arthur. He knows me and he'd know it'd not be fair."

"Tom, please, just give them a try, they're just students and they do need someone who really knows what he's doing, and you're the one who can train them. Please?" Lily looked at him with her Emerald Green Eyes all 'doe-like'" Tom couldn't refuse.

8

Lily could see the Auror in the background holding up his wand pointing it straight at Tom. It wasn't this so much as what Lily felt in his thoughts. She'd probed his mind straightaway and found what she was looking for: His Intentions, his reasons and she found it. He knew, just who Tom really was. Somehow Tom's identity had been discovered. But Lily couldn't wait, she extended her Father's Grace that imbued her but just as it touched Tom's back the curse that the Auror had released hit Tom fully in his chest knocking him backwards in towards Lily within her white light. While not fully within her protection he was still vunerable he was still somewhat protected. But, it was too late.

"TOM!" Lily cried out. She'd grasped Tom in her arms and held onto him. Her Father's Grace had intensified so much that even seeing her was next to impossible. "TOM, Please, not now, not yet! DON'T DIE ON ME, PLEASE!" Lily held onto Tom's body, her arms encircling him and holding him to her chest. She'd fallen down holding him on her lap, his arms hanging uselessly by his side. He was still breathing erratically looking up at her. "Lily," Tom's rattled breath of a voice barely coming out, but still she could hear him. "Thank you for believing in me, for teaching me how to love, for this second chance." Tom looked up at Lily trying to smile at her, but didn't have the strength, which was ebbing away quickly. "Tom, It's not supposed to be this way. I wanted you to be here longer. I've got so much to teach you. Please, hang on. I'll get you to St. Mungo's." Lily tried to struggle to get up, but couldn't. The tears were just running down her cheeks in uncontrolled waves.

Tom looked up at Lily and gasped out one last sentence, ' . .. forgive him for this, forgive him . . . ," His head fell forward onto Lily's chest, still held by her in her arms and there she held onto Tom, her eyes crying great waves of tears. Her body shook and shook all over at the lost she had just endured.

Lily looked up at said just one word: "Father" and bowed her head in such utter failure over her responsibility over Tom. No one breathed a word. No one knew quite what to do.

It was at this point that something happened that no one had expected: The heavens opened up and a host of beings such as looked like Lily when she was covered with her Fathers' Grace of the Whitest Light, appeared before her. Some went to her and dried her tears, these were her sisters for the resemblance was so astonishing. There before her stood a man, with a long white beard and sparkling eyes dressed in white robes. He immediately went to Lily, for she was still sitting on the floor holding Tom's still body. She just could not let him go.

"My daughter, I heard your request and Tom is with Me. You've no need to fear over him any more. You've done your job as I've asked you. He'll remain with Me, learning more from the rest of My children and teaching others by the example he's set since being with you." He bent down and held Lily in his arms hugging her to him. Looking at her once again, he said to her: "Again, my daughter, you've found Grace in my eyes."

With that said and done, He withdrew and the Heavens closed up leaving all as before. The rest of the students who were there, the Aurors, the faculty, and Arthur, the Minister of Magic, all were stunned speechless. Arthur walked over to Lily and apologized: "I'm sorry for your loss, Lily, I truly am. I doubted you from the very beginning, but that'll never happen again. As Tom requested, nothing will happen to the Auror. That's my promise to you and to Tom. As far as I'm concerned, his record is clean now. Father has said as much and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you, Arthur, thank you!" Lily said, tearfully as she huddled Tom closer to her, fully knowing that he really wasn't there anymore, but she just couldn't quite let go, not yet.

"Let us help you now, Lily. You've done much to help us; Please, let us return the favor. We can take Tom's body to the Hospital wing and you can get some rest. I'll place a guard there for the night and we can have a funeral tomorrow. Please, Lily," Arthur extended a hand to his beloved daughter in law.

She accepted, gratefully.

But Lily didn't let go. She, with Arthur's help, got up and took Tom's body herself, in her arms, to the Hospital Wing. There, she gently laid him on one of the bed's and covered him up, placing a spell over him so no one would be able to bother him. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and with tears in her eyes she left and went back to the Burrow with Arthur.

As she was leaving she left a message with one of the faculty that classes would be canceled for the rest of the week and will resume on Monday.

Back at the Burrow, she went directly to bed, no hot chocolate, just bed.

Before sunrise the next morning, Lily rose and walked out to the garden where she sat in the chair she's used since she was married. There, she talked with Father over the past events, asked him questions about what'd happened to Tom and how he was. Lily continued to learn and ask questions, but her lost was still upon her heart. She'd wanted Tom to remain so that he could enjoy the peace that'd come upon their world. It was a time to learn and Lily wanted Tom to learn so much more. But, the lesson she'd been taught was that there were some things that she just couldn't have, that Father had better plans, and it was this that she accepted.

After her lessons in the garden were over. She came back to the Burrow, showered and dressed and went to Diagon Alley. She never told anyone what she was doing, but she went directly to Gringotts and withdrew from her own personal vault several hundred pounds of gold ingots and had it all transported to Hogwarts. There she took it outside to an area that was secluded, yet within sight of her office windows, and transfigured it to a sacarficus with a lid that had a base relief on it in the exact image of Tom. Afterwards, she charmed it so that it was translucent. The top had his name on it and on the side was a perfect picture of the two of them standing side by side, both smiling. When anyone in the future ever saw it they'd know right away that it was Lily's image on the side. Lily placed his body, carrying him herself in her arms and placed him in the tomb, and here, she broke Wizarding Tradition and placed his unbroken Wand in Tom's still hands. It was still holding the small bit of her Fathers' Grace that she herself placed within it a Millennium ago in the wand shop and sealed it with her own charm and placed a good weather charm around the entire place so that it would always be springtime around Tom's Tomb. There, by herself, she sat down on a marble bench and just walked through her own private thoughts, especially of 'what might have been'. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Looking up she said, 'Thank you Father, for letting me show Tom love and how to love. It was the best lesson you've ever given me and I'll appreciate it always. Please, take care of Tom for me, till I am once again in your House.' There, Lily Evans Potter, the Mother of The Boy Who Lived, and the Greatest Headmistress of Hogwarts, fell down on the ground and cried her own private tears.

From a far distance stood her entire family, some Aurora's, her students and faculty; None disturbed her for this was her own private time to morn.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily Defines a Family

They were like refugees in Muggle Europe in the 1940's. Witches, Wizards along with their meager belongings, including house elves – virtually whole families came to Hogwarts. The Roads were packed with the traffic going one way only – to Hogwarts.

They were not the only ones going to Hogwarts – Lily saw to THAT. Others populated her world, the Magical World, and Lily had sent out emissaries to bring them here. Charlie was also sent to collect the Dragons, Hagrid brought the Trolls and the Giants, and Harry was sent to bring the Centaurs, while Bill brought the Goblins.

There were countless others, many just too numerous to mention, but at the last, they all knew Lily and trusted her.

Therefore, they all came.

None harmed another, that was Lily's way and her promise and they all held to that promise – a Wizards' Promise or in her case a 'Witches' Promise' by which she was bound and they all lived by it.

During this gathering, they all learned to live with one another, to get along and to overlook minor infractions.

Lily was standing on the uppermost tower, her husband James beside her, Harry standing on the other side of her. The sadness in her eyes was haunting, Tears of regret streaming down her face. It had all come to this – the entire magical community in all of the Isles was placing all they had in the protection that their old school could afford them. This was the last stand that any of them would ever face against the forces of evil. This was the end of their way of life, of their very existence.

Win they must, for there was no other choice.

All these thoughts were going through Lily's mind. Shaking her head, so sadly, she turned to her husband, her hands placed upon the towers' parapet. James had a knack for knowing his wife and so he turned to look at her, giving her confidence.

"James, there are so many! The roads are filled as far as I can see. What do I do now?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I remember when you came to me with a plan, an idea you wanted to care for our son. The problem you faced then is no different than it is now, just a difference in size." James said.

"Oh, James, how could I've forgotten? I'm so sorry. It's just, well, looking at all these people I forgot the simplest of answers – Father!" Leaning over to him, she kissed him, lovingly, and then rushed downstairs, but just as she got to the stairs, Lily stopped, turning to face her husband and son, "Please, would you both keep a lookout for me? Stay there so the others can see you and gain confidence, they'll need that."

"Of course, Lily, we'll both be here till you need us elsewhere." James replied.

As Lily was leaving the Roof of the Tower of Hogwarts, she was fairly well dancing with Joy, with excitement again: Her beloved James had given her valuable insight in how to get help – the most basic of all help – by going to her Father.

Harry looked at his Mum, nodded and held up his hand in waving "Bye, Mum, Please be careful, we all need you."

Lily stopped, looked at her son and walked over to him and just stood in front of him and just gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes – the same color as hers, the same eyes that she had. She reached up and touched his face, gently. Harry noticed a single tear falling down her cheek from one eye.

"Mum," Harry said, "what's wrong?"

"Son, of all the amazing things I've done over two lifetimes, it all pales in comparison to the fact that I've had you with me BOTH times, that you're my son, the most precious gift I've ever received, - you - are my greatest accomplishment."

Lily reached out and hugged Harry for the longest time, not wanting to let go.

"Mum, I'm not leaving, you'll not loose me."

"Harry, everything is at stake here."

"Mum, remember what you were told, the day I was born?"

"What?" Lily looked at Harry quizzically, "How do you know what was said?  
"Well, I WAS there."

"I know **that**, but, . . . "

"Mum, you were told that your family: your husband and son are restored to you, **NEVER** to be separated from you again."

"Mum, we'll be ok."

"Son," Lily asked, looking at Harry, "Where did you get your profound wisdom from?"

Harry looked at his Mum and just smiled, "Mum, I got it from you."

Lily embraced Harry once again, and did not let him go. She just held him and held him and said, mostly to herself: "Thank you, Father, for my son's wisdom and teaching him to know what to say to still my fearful heart."

Lily then rushed downstairs and left the two of them to keep a lookout, just as she asked, they'd not wanted to disappoint her. She needed their eyes and ears.

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, as they were standing at the castles' parapets, and he then turned to Harry saying "Son, you said the most comforting thoughts to your Mum. I'm real proud of you."

Harry looked up at his Dad, saying "Thanks, Dad."

James continued looking out at the many people returning to Hogwarts. For the longest time he just stood there and looked, but in his mind he was thinking. He'd wanted to tell Harry something, a compliment of sorts but didn't know quite how to word it. He was fidgeting a little, trying to word his thoughts, till finally he just gave up and spoke up.

"Son, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time."

Harry looked up at his Dad, wondering what it could be. "What's that, Dad?" Harry replied.

"Well, now that things are coming to a rather serious turn I just wanted to mention to you something, about you and your Mum and I." James turned to Harry.

"When you were born to us, the first time, when we were all living in Godric's Hollow, your Mum and I were newlyweds straight out of school here. I worked for the Ministry as an Auror, just beginning my training and your Mum also, but, she mainly worked as an Unspeakable. Anyway, when you came along, the three of us were the happiest of couples just having you. Never in our wildest dreams did we imagine our destiny unfolding as it has. All your Mum wanted was to be a Mum to you. That's all she ever wanted. The love she had then was just like it is now, she's not changed in all that time. And what she just told you, please believe it, because I remember what she's gone through during those early days, the dark times, and what she had to do to protect you. I'm telling you this from a first person's point of view." James turned back to Harry and said his most final statement concerning the matter, something that verified what Professor Dumbledore told Harry all those many years ago. "Son, she loves you so much, well, she'd do it all over again, and sacrifice herself, doing whatever it'd take to keep you safe." James turned completely to look at Harry, directly into his eyes. "Son, I want you to remember this when the final battle comes, when the Demons appear. Your Mother can handle them, but, please, to make it easier on your Mother just do as she says and all will be well."

James looked at his son and just smiled, conveying quite a lot of emotion in that simple gesture.

Harry understood all too well.

"Thanks, Dad, this means a lot to me, you telling me this. I'll never disappoint you nor Mum, ever. I love you both too much to do anything else."

James patted Harry on his shoulder, "I know son."

They both then turned and looked out over the grounds of the Castle, watching their people come home, home to Hogwarts where they all learned under Lily's tutelage. It would be here, once again, where they ALL would learn another lesson, perhaps the most difficult one of all: Sacrifice – and that through the practical use of Love, Trust, and Faith, that all would work out.

**Preparations**

Times were getting rather tight for all the people at Hogwarts. There were so many, just so many that the school was not really meant for this number to be there all at once. After all had been set up, both in the school and outside, Lily had gone to the faculty and her family to make preparations for her to make announcements, so that everyone would know what she was doing.

The thousands who gathered in the front of the school listened to her, eager to know what she had planned."I want to begin to let you all know that these accommodations will be enough for all of you for the time that we will be here. Things are stretched out for each of us, so have patience and be willing to help others who may have a more difficult time than you. If you have anything that the elves could use, please give it to them, they'd appreciate it very much." Lily looked out upon the people, they'd all been her students at one time, all had been interviewed by her each year they'd been at school. She remembered each of them, knew their fears and their strengths.

"Those of us who are here today, all of us in our Magical World, you've come here at my direction. That alone shows you have faith that all will be well. Times are dark now, but it won't be for long. Right now, there are two very important lessons you need to demonstrate to your fellow brothers and sisters. The first is your unwavering faith that all will be ok at the end and the second is charity towards each other. Share what material things you have that others may have need of. But, most importantly, share your faith with one another as I have shared it with you. When the Dark Ones approach, I'll let you know, but you'll feel it. Never fear, you'll be able to feel my presence and my love unfeigned for each one of you. The only protection you'll need is your faith in Father as I have demonstrated to you over the many years. Never waver, support one another and all will be well." Lily was looking out over the many people that were in the Magical World, realizing the value of each one of them. They were all very precious to her, not just for their amazing skills that they all had, individually, but because each was unique. Lily stood there and let her gaze fall upon them all, 'I don't want to loose a single one of them,'

'That lost would be unacceptable.'

She went into their midst, talking with them individually, letting them touch her robes, shaking her hands and with the little children, she'd pick them up and kiss them, hugging them. She loved them all without exception.

After a while, a rather long while, it got to her, but she couldn't let them see her break down and cry. That alone would tear apart all she'd built up. Looking up she saw James! Her beloved husband always knew just when she needed him, it was uncanny

He gently took her hand and easily led her away, back to the Castle, to her office where her family was staying. Once inside, she just sat down at her desk, the very same desk that her Headmaster Dumbledore used, and laid her head on her arms and cried and cried. Her heart was breaking from the sad and fearful countenances upon some of the peoples' faces.

"Oh, James, I know each and everyone of my people, my students, and some are very fearful. James, there are just so many and not enough of me to go around! What do I do? I want to take away their fears, to still them, but there's just not enough time for me now. I just can't loose any of them, not a single one!"

James was silent, for now. He knew she had to vent her frustrations in private, with him and her family. Finally, she got up and helped. She went downstairs to give the elves some instruction. But, as she was leaving she noticed that her ever faithful elf, Dobby, was standing close to the wall, observing and waiting. His large ears drooping, his eyes harbingering a most sad countenance.

"Why, Dobby, it's most pleasant to have you here with me. How can I help you?" Lily was trying to look and sound cheerful, but Dobby saw and heard his Mistress's anguished cry for help that came straight from her heart.

"I was guarding you as I was instructed long ago." Dobby answered.

"Guarding me? Why would you need to do that? Who gave you those instructions?"

Dobby hesitated a bit and cringed some. Lily saw his reactions and knew and felt that she'd been unknowingly harsh on him by the way she answered him. So, she knelt down and hugged him. Then, looking back at him, she, still on her knees with him, waited for Dobby to answer.

"Long ago, when you were pregnant with Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore gave me instructions to look after you and help you in anyway I could. He also asked me to guard you at all times. He said that you were very important, even more important than he was. I've been carrying out those instructions ever since, Lily Potter. Did I do right?"

Lily smiled at her beloved Elf. "Yes, Dobby, you did a magnificent job. No one could have done better. Just continue doing as Headmaster Dumbledore has instructed you to. It's ok with me. I appreciate you and all you've done."

Dobby broke out with a great big smile and his eyes lit up with joy.

**Lily and the Elves: The Least of all in the Magical World**

MUSIC: Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston – When You Believe

Lily had the elves work in shifts for the preparation of meals. What stocks the people had brought with them were given over to the school to be equally shared. She saw Dobby standing in the kitchen and bent down and gave him a hug. It was wordless, and from the many years that Dobby served her, he understood her meaning and need. They both just smiled at one another, as she left the kitchens. She just had to see that her elves were doing all right. She worried so much about them. As Lily looked at them she thought to herself, 'they seem so innocent, almost like Fathers' very own children.' She just looked at them all as these thoughts ran through her mind. On the edge of her thoughts were the fragility of her elves, she feared so for them. Of all in the Magical World, the elves were the very least. But, what Lily didn't see, or maybe she did, but didn't recognize it for what it was, was the elves reaction to her as she was thinking these thoughts. They'd gradually stopped working and looked at her as if, amazingly so, that they somehow KNEW just what she was thinking.

As Lily was leaving the kitchens, all the elves had stopped their work and gathered close to Lily with Dobby at their lead. Lily stopped and looked at them. Never in the millennium since she'd been the Headmistress had they ever done this.

"Dobby, when the time comes, would you have all the elves gather together around me? I will protect each and everyone of you. Before I allow the Demons to take a single one of you I'd sacrifice myself." Tears were pouring down her cheeks in uncontrolled waves; she just stooped down to the floor, held her face in her hands, and cried. She'd felt a couple pair of hands rubbing her back and others' holding her own hands; Looking up she said, "I don't want any of you to be lost. You're all the most fragile of us all. It'd break my heart to loose a single one of you."

"Lily Potter, you need not fear about loosing us to the Demons from the Pit. They'll not be able to touch any of us. Father does not permit them to harm us in any way."

Lily had her face covered with her hands and as she looked up, she was surprised, astounded to the point of being unable to speak at what she saw.

The elves were not there, but in their stead were a host of Fathers' children – angels all. Each one of them were the most beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, children Lily had ever seen. They were transformed into their Fathers' image, dress and exhibited his grace, just like Lily does.

"We saw how overcome you were by this task and we knew you needed help, not just the physical help, but a little moral support. Father allowed us to show you our true selves. Don't worry, no one but you knows about us and we're here to help you in any way you need us to. You've treated us with so much kindness and love, even in the years before, while you were a student here, Hermione. Your people will be protected when you face your greatest test".

Dobby looked at Lily with his hands on her shoulders looked at her directly into her eyes "Look at me Lily," She looked at him as he finished his statement – "Have no fear whatsoever."

Lily, still crying, just reached out and hugged the closest one she could. Finally, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was at home, in her Father's home, where she once lived in peace, beauty, grace, and charity. Here, Lily is surrounded by the least of those in the Magical World and beholding their secret that no one had ever suspected. 'I feel so humbled right now, and by my most precious Elves.'

This was all Lily could think of. Never had she even imagined this possibility.

They, all the transformed elves, children of her Father, smiled and radiated love and acceptance to her. She sorely needed it. And, appreciated it.

"Go now, you're needed by your people." The elf whom Lily called Dobby said, gently.

As Lily got up to leave, she turned to look at her beloved elves once again, in their new state. "Why do you work here, like this, as you are?"

It was Dobby who answered, "Why, Lily, I thought you'd have guessed it by now: We learn to serve, and by doing this we learn to love, before we're granted mortality, like you have. All of us are your future."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. Waving, she left, knowing that all would be ok. Her once fearful heart was now quieted and by the least of those in the Magical World. Lily, who had performed many great deeds through her Father, and learned much in her former life as Hermione, had been taught a lesson unexpectedly, one she'll never forget.

**Lily and Dumbledore**

As Lily walked through the castle, she had not considered just how immense it truly was. Going to school here, living here, it was all a dream for all of the students who came here. Occasionally, she got a glimpse of her good fortune when visitors came here for a short while. She stopped at one of the landings and looked down the hallways, listened to the echoes of her steps and listened to other faint echo's of voices elsewhere in the castle. 'I've been taught many lessons here' she thought to herself. 'I guess it's just appropriate that I be the teacher now and pass on what Father has taught me. I wonder just what my old Headmaster would say to me now?'

Lily was still standing on one of the landings when she saw appear in front of her a figure of a person she knew all too well. The Long silver beard and the twinkle in his eyes had not changed at all.

"Hello, Lily."

The biggest smile came upon her face. It was as if spring had broken in the middle of a severe winter.

"Headmaster!" Was all Lily could say.

She rushed over to him, hugged him in a Molly type hug, and didn't want him to leave. Lily just held onto him afraid he'd have to leave as suddenly as he'd arrived.

"Lily, I'm still here with you. I've always been here watching out over you."

"Headmaster, it's so good to see you again. I've got so many questions, but right now, I just can't think of a single one of them." Lily began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks, sniffles were starting to affect her.

Dumbledore pulled out a handkerchief from his robes and gave it to her. "Here, you'll need this."

"Well, to answer your question that you just asked, I think you've done a magnificent job as Headmistress. I could not have done better myself."

Lily looked up at him sheepishly, "Really? I feel like I could have done better, that you could have done better."

"We all are our own harshest judge on ourselves. You've done the best you could have. We're all very happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And, like the elves told you, don't worry, just persevere, keep on teaching what you've been teaching our world and you'll win this battle. This is the final battle for us all. After this, in just a few days time, it'll all be over and you can then concentrate on rebuilding. All you've accomplished will help everyone."

They began walking down the hallways, down the steps, talking as they went. "You see Lily, from where I am, I can see much further than you can. That is to say, down the road of life. I can see the effects that you have on your people with the lessons you teach them. All these little positive lessons and directions you've been pointing them towards, helps them."

Lily just listened to her Headmaster, remembering all he's saying to her.

Lily got to the front doors that lead out of the castle and upon opening them, he put his hand upon her shoulder and told her "Lily, do all this and you'll be the greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had. This has been told to you by those you trust and love." There was that customary trademark twinkle in his eye.

"I've got to go now, Lily. I've got other work that needs my attention, . . . ,"

"Please, Headmaster, please don't go. Not yet. I want you to stay with me a while longer."

"Lily, I've not really ever left. As I told Harry during his second year, as long as people need me, I'll never really leave. I'll always be here. This is part of my assignment now. I'm your, and this schools', guardian. You'll always feel my spirit here, including all the students."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you always. Even now, you're still teaching me and I'll always appreciate that."

Lily reached over and kissed her Headmaster on his cheek in gratitude and thankfulness for helping her.

Lily looked at him as he slowly faded out of sight while the two of them were standing in the open doors of the Castle. There, everyone outside saw them. Some recognized who it was Lily was talking with but couldn't believe just who it was. Lily turned around and looked at them, tears streaming down her cheeks, but this time she was smiling. She could feel the happiness emanating from the people in front of her. After many years of seeing amazing sights and experiencing that which even in the Magical World would be outstanding, seeing Albus Dumbledore standing on the front steps of Hogwarts beside Lily, their Headmistress, gave them all a deep sense of respect, happiness, and the desire to help her. Her job now was just made so much easier. Lily walked down to them and joined them. Now, she was no longer afraid. She now KNEW she'd not loose a single one of them.

Lily had to give out assignments. There were just a couple of them, but they were very sensitive and she'd have to just go and talk with the people who'd be carrying them out. Lily wandered around her office for a while, thinking of what she'd be saying and to whom. She started with the most fragile – the children. So, she went to Ginny.

Lily went looking for Ginny. She was somewhere here since everyone left their homes and business's to stay at Hogwarts till everything was over. They all had that much trust in Lily.

Ginny was found in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was sitting down, curled up in one of the overstuffed easy chairs in front of the fire. She kept it going herself with her wand since the elves were so busy helping everyone else.

"Ginny?" Lily spoke softly. "May I talk with you a moment?"

Lily went over to Ginny and saw that like Ginny's husband, Harry, she had tremendous bravery, courage emanating from her. Lily went to her and sat down beside her, reached up with her hands and placing them on either side of Ginny's face, Lily just sat in front of Ginny, her beloved daughter in law, and looked directly into her chocolaty brown eyes, for the longest time.

Ginny never moved.

She just sat there and gazed back at Lily, knowing that this was one of those pivotal moments in Lily's life where she was about to teach something that was of vital importance.

"Ginny, look at me, look directly at me, for I want to ask you something." Here, she paused for a moment. "I've only one question to ask: 'Do you believe?'"

Ginny looked back at Lily and nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yes, yes I do."

"I'm handing out assignments now. When the trouble does arrive here, I'll need you to do something special for me."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'll be quite busy and, well, it's the children. They'll need someone with them, to guide them. Will you help me by staying with them and provide an example to them?"

"Yes, I don't know what else to do, but if you think I can do it, then I will. It won't be easy, Lily. I mean, how can I protect them?"

"Ginny, the only protection that you have to offer these children is your faith in Father. Just remember all the amazing works He's allowed me to preform, all for the benefit of strengthening your faith in Him. I'm nothing more than a tool in His Hands, that's all. All I ever wanted in this life was to be a good Mum to my son. Stay with the children. Your wand will be useless, your faith in Father will be your only protection. Just believe in Him and you'll be ok. Tell the children this and all will be ok. Let them see your strength and faith, and they'll emulate you."

"I understand, Lily."

"Remember, Ginny, faith, hope, love and lastly – Sacrifice – Even when all seems dark and apparently hopeless, its' all a lesson for us to learn of Father's Gift to us. Do this, do this for the children and they'll take it with them for the rest of their lives and they'll always love you for helping them."

"Ok, Lily, I'll do all you ask and have taught me to do. I can't ask you to not worry about me, but, I do have the faith you've taught us all. We'll be ok."

Ginny reached out and hugged Lily for the longest time.

"Now, it would be a good idea for you to go and introduce yourself to the children. The parents will probably want to keep their children with them because during this time families should stay together. There are some orphans with us that were brought here; they are being kept together. These are the ones I would like for you to see first. They may have the feeling of being left out, so, go see them, hug them and stay with them until this is all over."

"Thanks, Lily. I would rather stay with them. It gives me the feeling of being needed."

As Ginny was leaving, Lily looked at her and said almost as an afterthought – "Ginny, I do think you'd make a great Mum."

Ginny smiled like a newly risen sun in the early morning.

Lily went out to locate Harry. She never did have to look very far, she just 'knew' where he was and she went there. Being his Mum, she had some abilities that she used specifically for Harry's benefit. Even after a Millennium, she was still his Mum and had the need to offer him her hard-earned advice. Now is the time for her to use it.

**Lily and Harry**

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – Harry's Love/ Harry in Winter asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball

Lily found Harry sitting by the Lake under the Beech trees. He was just sitting there, looking at the setting that had inspired so many of their kind for many generations ever since the school was first built.

"Son?" Lily spoke out to her son.

Harry could feel his Mum's presence long before he heard her speak his name. It was a comfort that he knew all so well, ever since that first time he stood in the hall as a beginning first year. He remembered well that feeling of comfort he received from her, it was just overwhelming in it's suddenness. He looked up at his Mum.

"Hi, Mum." Harry smiled at her.

"May I join you?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask.

Lily sat down beside him and like him, she just looked over the lake at the grand visage. "It's been so long since we've both just sat here like we used to do when we were students here. It's just so peaceful."

"Yes, it is." Harry replied. "May I ask a question, Mum?"

"You may."

Harry composed his thoughts for a moment. "Why is it that you've not talked with me too much about when we were students together, here at Hogwarts? When you were Hermione and Dad was Ron? Why didn't you tell me then who you both were?"

"Well, son, what was I to say? Can you imagine the Hermione that you then knew coming up to you and telling you her secret? Would you have believed even when you saw what happened in Flourish & Blotts?" Lily turned to look at Harry. "Son, people don't come back a second time – ever. Like we, your father and I, have done. After your father and I died, I was worried about you, very worried as all Mum's would be. So, I asked Father if I could be a Mum to you again. I outlined a plan in my mind and went to Him and talked. Why He accepted my plan, my request, even to this day I can't explain it. Ever since my first day at school here, my second time, as Hermione, I've communed with him in the early morning hours at sunrise. Daily, with out exception I've talked with Him and been taught by Him, the Master Teacher. But, son, to answer your question, I don't think you'd have believed me. It may have put up a barrier between us that would have hurt us. But, I was there for you, as was Ron, all these years. You were never alone."

Harry just sat there, thinking and looking out and away at the far Horizon. "Mum, I think I know what you mean, by me not believing you. You both were my real true friends when I needed you the most. I remember Ron coming to my rescue and all those times him and I talked, I never knew just who he really was." Harry hung his head down and shook his head mumbling somewhat.

Lily reached over to him and rubbed his back easing his pain.

"Son, do you believe and remember all I've taught you, about Father?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"This is our final test, as a people. After this is over, we'll have all changed from what we were to what we'll all become. The door to our future is beginning to open for us, for ALL of us. Son, after all this is over, we'll not be as we are now, inside each of us." Lily placed her hand on her chest, over her heart.

"What do you mean, Mum? We'll look different?"

"No, son, we'll still be the same, but we'll think different. Act different. For a very long time after this, we'll have peace for uncounted millions of Millenniums." Lily stopped and looked back at the setting sun in all its' blazing glory.

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – Track 6 – The Goblet of Fire

"Do you see the sun setting in front of us?"

"Sure, Mum. Why?"

"Well, one day, the sun as you see it won't look then as it does now. It'll be a very gradual process that'll not be obvious until it's completely changed. The sun will be growing older and will, like all things, be dying. That's when I'll need the help of each of us."

Harry was looking at his Mum, surprise written all over his face. His Mum, for the thousand years he's known her, could still surprise him with what she knows. 'She's so much like Dumbledore, I just can't believe it.' Harry thought to himself.

"Mum, we can't do anything about the Sun dying."

Lily looked at her dear son and smiled that cryptic smile of hers that said she knew something he didn't.

Harry looked at her and KNEW she was going to contest that point **-** and win.

"Son, the gifts that I've been given are vast and when that time comes you'll be standing beside me, assisting me. You'll see what Father can do, through me, first hand."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. For him, time just stopped, his eyes had befallen upon his Mum and her last words still ringing in his ears. A look of stunned disbelief was upon his face, pouring though out his mind. It was a very staggering thought. Disbelief, denial, bargaining, and finally, Acceptance, but begrudgingly so played out upon him.

"Mum, just when I think I've caught up with you, I look up and find that you've already leapt ahead of me so far you're almost out of sight – again. You surprise me every time I see you. I've learned long ago, to just accept you and what you tell me, on face value alone. It'd just be easier that way."

Lily smiled, her eyes dancing with joy at what her son just said. She reached over and hugged him to her. Her arms encircling about him, holding him close to herself. "Son, what you just said was the very foundations of faith itself. I could not have said it better in so few words."

"Thanks, Mum."

They just sat there, the both of them for the longest time. Finally, Harry asked a question:

"Mum, when I was growing up, the first time, after you and Dad died, I wanted a family, I wanted you to hug me like you're doing now. I don't know how things would have worked out if I'd gotten then what I wanted. Maybe, if I had, all this would not have come to be. I don't know. But all I wanted then was you and Dad. If it wasn't for the Weasley's, I don't know what would have become of me."

Harry's eyes were misting over. Lily could tell. She knew her son was speaking to her from his heart. She could feel so much pain in those few simple words, but it registered on Lily just how much her son was affected by being an orphan.

Then, quite suddenly, with out warning, the answer came to her: the question she'd asked Father but didn't get an immediate reply. It'd just been given to her from the unlikeliest of sources: her very own son! She and James were given a second chance at life because her son needed her, but he'd also needed the chance to face obstacles in life and grow from the opportunity at using them. Without all those years at her sister's home and that environment, Harry may not have been the person he was and is now. All those chances he'd faced would not have made him the man he is today without those hard growing up years. Now, with his second chance at having a family, he's had the love he so desperately wanted and needed. He understands the value of what he has now.

"Son."

"Yes, Mum?"

"You've just answered a question for me that I've been asking Father for a very long time. You've taught me a lesson just now. I appreciate it."

"What was that?"

Lily answered Harry's question in a way he understood. She explained to him the value of knowing the differences and he understood his Mum's answer.

"You had to know the value of what you have now. You now know just how valuable Love is. You're a better man now than what you'd have been otherwise. Also, I am too. So is your father, James. This has provided us with a learning experience we'll not forget. It's now a part of us."

Harry nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, son, looks like its time to go back up to the Castle, evening is upon us." Lily got up and extended her hand to him, and they both walked up to the Castle.

As Lily looked on, she saw, in vision, what was to come soon. She stopped and stared at what she alone was allowed to see and it horrified her, but she knew, then, that her people would be safe. To Lily, that was all that mattered."Mum? What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, son, I can't answer your question." She bit her lower lip in anguish at not being able to tell others the future. It was for her information only so she could better prepare others. The burden of leadership was weighing very heavy on her small slender shoulders now. She could feel every bit of it.

Harry could see the sudden effect that something had on his Mum. But all he could do was to be with her, hold her hand and just comfort her with his presence.

Lily held onto her son as they walked up to the Castle.

Later that evening, when all was quiet, Lily received a premonition that all was not well. "James. James, get up, somethings wrong! I can feel it." Lily got up and dressed. She didn't want to be surprised anymore than she already was.

"Do you want me to wake the rest of the family and the others? I can get the Elves to help." James added.

"Yes, but Let me go see the elves, please? I'll get them to wake the rest of the people. I want to talk with the elves."

Lily gave James a hug and a kiss, and left for the downstairs area where the kitchens were.

James went to Gryffindor Tower where there were some rooms available. There he found Harry and Ginny asleep and gently woke them. "Harry, Ginny, wake up. Somethings wrong."

Harry woke up groggily, but awake. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Your Mum says there's something wrong, you and Ginny get dressed now, hurry, please. And meet downstairs in the Great Hall, we'll go outside then."

"Ok, Dad. Ginny, Ginny, get up – now. Trouble."

"Huh? What's wrong, honey?"

"Dad was here. Mum says there's trouble. Get dressed now and get downstairs to the Great Hall. Hurry."

"Ok." But Ginny turned to Harry and held on to him momentarily. "Sweetheart. I love you. We've got a good family and when all this is over I want to give you as many children as we can handle." Ginny didn't wait for Harry to reply, but instead, just kissed him. "Now, lets go see your Mum."

Meanwhile, Lily hurried downstairs to the kitchens where the elves had their rooms nearby. When she went in she found them all up and ready. "Dobby! Dobby!"

"I'm here Lily Potter. We're all ready to go with you. We felt it too, just like you did."

Lily stopped and looked at all her Elves. After what she discovered about them she no longer was afraid because she knew they'd not be harmed. They were their Fathers' and were not allowed to be harmed. Still, she knelted down on her knees and opened her arms and they came to her, being hugged by the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the daughter of their Father. "I just wanted to see you all one more time before they came. Please, just help take care of the weakest of my people. Some are really scared, they have faith but, . . ., under these circumstances," Lily's voice faltered and she broke down crying again. Looking up at her precious Elves, "I don't want to loose anyone, not a single soul."

"You won't Lily, you won't. This is a test of your peoples' faith." Dobby said to Lily. "We'll all help you look after them all. Even the children."

"Thank you, thank all of you for your support."

Lily couldn't wait. She ran outside, flinging open the Great Doors.

There, standing in the open doors of the Castle, she witnessed her worst nightmare: Her people were running and screaming everywhere, in all directions for there at the edge of the schools' grounds stood gaping open was the immense portal from which the demons were beginning to emerge.

Lily closed her eyes momentarily, opened them and looking up at her unseen brothers and sisters. She let her Light burst forth: Like her son did in his 4th year in repelling the Dementors and protecting Sirius; Her Fathers' Grace poured out of her, racing forth across the grounds. It covered her people, warming them not just from the night chill, but their spirits as well.

The demons were repelled at once, flinging them backwards. The people were out of their way, but only temporarily. Lily knew not to fear them – she'd dealt with them previously – successfully, and she had - has- known her Father, but her people only had their faith to go on, and for many, it just wasn't strong enough.

James came up beside her, shimmering just like his eternal companion.

"James, dear, please, go down amongst them. Be with them, let them be near you, I'll be doing the same."

James nodded in ascent and departed, shimmering and glowing like a candle in the dark.

Harry stayed with his Mum, comforting the many people who tried to huddle as best they could, as close as they could, to Lily. Fear was running rampant among them all.

Lily walked down the steps of Hogwarts, directly to the yawning Jaws of the Gate that lead to the Pit whenst the Demons were emerging. She was bathed with her Father's Grace, something that they could not comprehend. They sorely lacked that ability and were so like Voldemort of so long ago, it was no wonder that he was defeated so easily. 'They'll be overcome by us in the same way, by the use of Father's Grace and our faith.'

The Demons were spreading out around the perimeter trying to locate the few they could get to. They were there, but Lily was protecting them all. Even the children who were with Ginny inside the Castle. She had a few of the elves with her, assisting her. She needed all the help she could get.

Ginny was holding all the children who were not with their parents; These were the orphans who had no family - until today, that is. "Hold on to me, children." Ginny said to them, looking directly at them. Lily will not let us down."

"Will we be ok?" One of the little ones asked, shaking all over.

Dobby, Lily's most beloved House Elf, went up to her and and held her in his arms. "Dobby has known Lily and her son, Harry Potter, for a very long time. It was Harry Potter who helped free Dobby and Dobby owes Harry and Lily. Lily's House is the best House Dobby has ever served in. She will not let you down." The little children knew the elves, but thought this one was strange. "You talk like you know Lily and Harry. Do you?" one of the little children asked. Dobby looked at her, holding her hand in his, "Yes, I know Lily. And Lily knows a secret about all of us elves that no one else knows. As I told Lily, the demons will not take a single one of us."

Ginny looked at Dobby, questions playing out across her face. "Dobby, what is it that Lily knows? Why won't the Demons take us?"

Dobby looked at Ginny, and smiled a gentle smile, full of love and concern. He held onto the closest of the children. "Ginny Potter, Father does not permit the Demons to harm us Elves, for we are his children. He has placed us here, in your world, so that we can learn to serve, learn kindness, sharing, work, and love. He has given us this chance before we gain our mortality and be like you." Dobby reached out to Ginny, and let his small gnarled hand stroke her soft cheek and with large tears in his eyes, he continued by saying something that astounded her, just as it did Lily: "We are your future, Ginny Potter. The way you see us now is not how we really look, for we are just like our sister."

"Dobby, you have a sister?" asked Ginny, surprise showing on her face.

Dobby nodded his head, smiling, "Yes, it's Lily, we're just like her in every way. That's why Father doesn't permit us harm." Ginny held onto Dolby's hand in tender kindness. "We've shown her how we really look and she was pleased. She cried so many happy tears and we all hugged her. It was like we were all back in our Father's House for those few minutes then. Lily really misses her one true Home. But this, Hogwarts, is where she really wants to be, with her people. Helping them. She has given up so much, just so very much. That's why we elves want to be just like her. And, one day, we will."

"Oh, Dobby, I never knew, I just never knew!" Ginny hugged him and hugged him for a very long time.

_Out of this immense display of love and knowledge of sacrifice, the Demons were unable to penetrate into even the weakest of the people. _

The Demons raged all around them, hovering just outside Lily's Grace of Protection through which they could not trespass. It was just not possible. They looked all around for any way to get in, but found none. Instead, they went on a rampage of destruction destroying everything they could find. Fires raged all around them, totally out of control. Meanwhile, the Demons beat against and threw themselves at Lily, who was their main target.

James and Harry were calming the people as best they could, Jame by his very being there and exhibiting himself as did his dearly beloved; Harry just by his presence. The elves, to the rest of the Wizarding population, were just elves. No one had Lilies knowledge of their true selves of what or who, their real identity really was. They went through the population and tried to calm the weakest members. But, inevitably as happens when your faith grows weak, people fail. It was this that occurred, it was Lily Greatest Fear during this final scene – that she would loose someone.

There, for everyone to witness, were the Demons taking one of her own back with them, in front of Lily herself, taunting her as they all descended back into the blackest of pits that emitted an overwhelming feeling even worst than the Dementors' Kiss.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Lily screamed out such that everyone all over the entire grounds, even inside the very Castle itself, all heard and felt her anguished cry.

"James, stay here, protect my people, use Fathers' Grace." and with this last statement uttered, ignoring everyone's cries of asking, pleading for her to stop, she went to the Jaws of the Pit and walked in, still emitting her Fathers' Protective Grace.

"MUMMMMMM! Nnoooooooo!" Harry cried out after seeing his beloved Mum go where no one ever returned from. His face blanched white, all color drained from his face. He fell down to the ground, tears, cries of such pain that all hear him. Here, Harry cried out his sense of loss over seeing his beloved Mum go after one of her own, totally ignoring the very danger to herself to try to rescue the least of her people from a fate that they would not be able to protect themselves from. Lily went to give help, to stand beside that one lone soul.

After a while, the Demons, the last of them, were seen descending down and into the pit, the gates closing up, leaving all as before. Except for the total scene of devastating destruction. The only building left was the Grand Castle, for it stood within Lily's Father's Grace of Protection. All else was totally gone. Including Lily.

A quiet covered all the people as they all witnessed just what she did: sacrificing herself to try to help one of her own. In their minds, she'd never return.

James, Ginny, Molly and Arthur went to Harry and helped him get up. They all surrounded him, covering him with their arms and love, for Harry had just seen his Mum descend to where no one returned from. He could not even protect her. She did just now, what she did for her son, to give of herself totally to make sure another would live.

The quiet that fell upon the Wizarding Population was heavy. The elves were stunned at what they'd just seen. They'd lost their Headmistress, their Beloved Lily, and to them, their beloved sister.

Harry looked up at his Dad, asking, "Dad, what'll happen to us now? We were promised to always be together – you, Mum and me. How, . . . ?" Harry was stuck for words to even begin to say his feelings or thoughts.

It was at this most depressing time, when all seems so dark, so dreary, when all looks so forsaken and hopeless that before anyone could leave, a portal of Immense proportions opened up before them. This was unlike before for standing there in that Doorway of stunning beauty was Lily, and she was holding onto the person who'd succumbed and was taken by the Demons. She'd rescued him and here she was, returning from the Realm of the Demons, still emitting her Fathers Grace and protection. She was holding him in her arms for he was too weak to help even himself. The Demons were not there, Just Lily and the person she'd helped. She stepped out of the Doorway and it closed. There she stood, on the grounds of the school surrounded by her people.

"Can someone help me and take him to the infirmary? Please? He will be alright." Lily was still shinning, and smiling. She turned and looked at James. Still, somehow, after all these years, she knew just where he was, and Harry, too. James ran up to her, held her in his arms and kissed her, hugged her there in front of everyone, unabashedly so. Lily released James and looked at her son.

"Come here, son." it was all she had to say, for Harry stumbled up to her and looked at her through tear filled eyes. ". . . , m-m-mum!" It was all he could say. There, Mother and Son hugged one another, lovingly.

"Son, I was never in any danger. You must realize that. My Father was with me all the time, He was there, standing beside me in my time of Greatest Need. He knew I'd go after anyone who'd not have enough strength of faith to stand up. Father allowed me to safely rescue one of my own people."

"Mum, I thought you were gone forever. I thought I'd lost you a second time. I was about to loose my mind."

"Son, I'm back. Don't you remember telling me that we'll always be together?"

"Yes, but,. . ."

Lily looked at her son, smiled, "Just have a little more faith, son, and you'll do well. Now, go see Ginny, she's anxious about you."

Harry just looked at his Mum, standing there in front of all the Magical Folks of the entire British Isles, gathered in front of the Castle. He didn't want to leave her side. He'd lost her once before and all those feelings had come rushing back to him. He was dealing with them now, but it was difficult. "Mum?" Harry hesitated, "I'll always love you, because you've loved me." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt a soft tender hand upon his shoulder – it was his dear wife, Ginny.

"We all love her, Harry, every single one of us." Ginny held onto her husband. "And, Harry, I'll be here for you, come, lets go now and pick up the pieces. It's time to put things back to the way they were." Ginny held onto Harry's hand and took him with her, gently. As they were walking towards the Castle, "Harry, dear, everything will be ok now." Look at me, darling, look at me." Ginny held onto Harry's face in her soft gentle hands as she looked deep into her husbands Emerald Green Eyes that were given to him by his beloved Mum. "Everything will be different now; No more war, no more fighting. Only rebuilding and learning what Lily can teach us. Now, lets go back to the Burrow, back home."


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Epilogue – the FAR Future ! **

It was a bright sunny day, typical of the days that were now dawning upon everyone. Lily was in her office conducting her typical duties as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She is now the longest living Head that her school has ever had, and it had been thusly so for uncounted periods of time, so many in fact that Lily was beginning to loose count. She got up and walked towards the windows to look outside at the sun, the red sun whose enormous mass filled up most of the sky from horizon to horizon.

'It's time now,' she said to herself. She went to the fireplace and contacted the Ministry of Magic. "Time for me to get ready.' She thought to herself.

"Arthur? Are you there?"

Arthur's head appeared in the fireplace, by way of the Floo network, a network of communication that was so old and ancient, Lily marveled at it's design.

"I'm here Lily, I guess its time for us to contact the Muggles?"

"Yes, Arthur, it is. I just hope they are easy to work with. They're almost all gone now, only one ship is left, the rest are out in space awaiting for this last ship to leave so they can all go together to their new home."

"I'll meet you at 10 Downing Street to meet the Minister. I believe he's the last to leave. They've taken most everything over the many generations so this is just a formality. I'll miss them, Arthur, I really will. They've been good friends over the many years I've known them. But, I'll keep in touch with them." Lily said, reflecting on her associations with them.

Lily closed the Floo connection and left the school grounds so she could disapparate to London.

There, at the front door she met Arthur and the two of them were welcomed in by the Minister.

"Its good to see you again, Lily, Arthur. I've been thinking of you and your people. I want to try one last time to try to convince you to leave with us. The earth will not last much longer, the radiation will be horrendous, and the heat . . ., There'll be nothing left. The entire planet will be burned away. We hate to loose you. You're our last connection to our ancestors."

"Minister," Lily began, "Like I mentioned to you previously, there's nothing to worry about. I've taken care of our people before and now is no different."

"Well, don't say I didn't try to warn you. We'll be waiting in our ships at a safe distance on the outer rim of the solar system to watch. That'll be the only thing we can do. The sun, as large a red giant as it is, it'll grow to approximately the orbit of Mars. Everything within that space will be burned away. Mercury, Venus, Earth, our Moon, Mars itself will be burned away. Even Jupiter and Neptune will suffer some melting of its' frozen atmosphere."

The Minister offered them his hand and Arthur shook it, and turning to Lily, she just held out her arms and hugged the Minister one last time before he left. "Remember, Minister, to keep looking at our planet, and try not to be too surprised at what you see. We've got a surprise in store for you."

The minister looked at Lily and just shook his head. 'I'll never understand these people. Why won't they listen to reason?'

"Goodbye, Arthur, Lily, its been so good knowing you both." With that all said the Muggle Minister left. Arthur and Lily went to the door and walked out to the streets and just looked around.

Empty silence greeted them.

An entire planet empty of all Muggles!

Their own kind were all that were left now, and Lily did not know quite how to feel. She'd led and guided her people now for so many uncounted Millennia that she'd stopped counting the years. Every living witch and wizard, every single one of them, had gone through Hogwarts as students. Lily had talked to and interviewed them all, many times and so, she had gotten to know them all. Unlike Tom, she didn't want any of them to feel left out, nor to 'fall between the cracks' and go bad. Every one of them were precious.

The entire Wizarding world knew Lily. She could have been made Minister of Magic but turned it down. Even Arthur tried to convince her to take the job, but Like her beloved Headmaster before her, she turned the offer down. Father had wanted her to take this job and here she will stay – until He calls her home. But first, she has to make sure that her people has a good home, one that will last them through out the ages. She MUST show them how to care for it and keep it in good working order, for they, one day, will be called upon to work even greater tasks than what she must do now. She needs their help and she has been promised by the Wizengamot and the Entire Ministry, that she'll have it.

Time to go.

Lily and Arthur Apparated back to the Burrow, it'd be appropriate to be at home when THIS was to take place. She wanted to be with her family, all together, supporting one another. It'd be much easier for her. And for them as well.

"Molly, we're back." Lily said as she appeared in the Burrows Kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Lily dear. Its' good to see you. How was the meeting with the Muggle Minister?" Molly asked.

"He didn't want to stay. He didn't have the faith that we could protect our home. But, he left on good terms. I told him to keep a watch out to see what happens. I do think he'll be surprised. All the Muggles will." Lily replied, mostly musing to herself.

"Lily, you did your best. Don't worry. We'll all be here beside you like we always have." Molly went to Lily and gave her a hug. Lily responded and hugged her back. Lily and Molly were so much alike, more like sisters now. And they both enjoyed and loved one another. It made Arthur so happy to see that.

All the boys came in, one by one, till they were all ready. "Lets all of us go outside where we'll have more room." Lily asked and they all followed her outside, to the front lawn. There Lily looked up into the sky once more.

She held up her arms and looking upwards said, so that her family could hear her, "Father, thank you, for all you've given us," and with that simple statement she began shimmering, glowing like she always did.

But, this time, it was different.

Her family members, when the Light touched them, they, too started glowing, just like Lily. They felt her power, the control that she handled was enormous in its undertaking, but she just continued emanating the Light that soon covered not just them all, but continued spreading outwards. It started with Lily, standing in front of the Burrow, with her family beside her, and it touched every magical being, every magical plant, none were excluded. It touched them and they, too, just like Lily, began emanating her trademark Shimmer. Outward it spread, across the waters, across entire continents, touching other magical beings. For, like Lily and James, they did not exclude a single soul. They all felt her warmth, her love for them unquestionably. Soon, in just a matter of minutes, the entire planet was covered and shimmering just like Lily did so long ago back in Flourish and Blotts when she first discovered her abilities. But this time, it was for the protection and renewal of her planet and people.

Finally, after so many thousands of Millennia, they'd all learned to love and share without question. They all knew Lily and trusted her. This, this was the fruit of all her work and she was pleased.

Out in space, the mighty Muggle ships were stationed at the orbit of Jupiter holding a death watch over their home world. They were watching their home sun, the star that had given them birth and nurtured them all for uncounted billions of years, finally go Nova. It was the final end, the death that must come to us all, that they had to watch over. After it was done, and their world had burned away, they would be going to a new world, one just like their old one, but one younger that would last for billions of years yet to come.

In the ship stood the Minister. In his mind he was remembering his special friends, those who could preform 'magic' or so it seemed to him. But the thing that stayed in his mind was that they really seemed to believe that their world would be safe, that nothing would really happen. He tried countless times to explain to them the effects, but they would not submit and go with him. Their leader, the lady dressed in white, Lily, was her name, and the gentleman, Arthur, also a minister of their people, she was so very kind. She understood what was to happen, but she told him all would be ok.

'What was that she told me, to keep a watch out, that she, her people, had a surprise in store for him.' He thought about that one. He knew they were level headed people, just strange in their dress and customs, but . . . ," He continued to look out the window and saw that the sun was enlarging. It had finally exploded.

MUSIC: Cat Stevens, 'Morning Has Broken'

He could see the ball of light proceed outwards and engulf the inner ring of planets, including the earth, but something was amiss. Where the earth was, or should be, was a glowing pinpoint of light, the brightness that outshone even the brilliant glare of the sun itself going Nova!

That should not be happening!

He contacted the ships captain and asked questions. No one knew what was happening.

He continued looking and saw that the Brilliance was overtaking the sun itself and he noticed that the speed of the explosion was halted and receding backwards, like a movie being played backwards. The Brilliant white light now engulfed both the earth and Sun itself.

Something was happening. This must be the surprise that Lily had told him about.

It took most of the day for the light to recede and when it did, there stood, in space itself, a medium sized yellow sun!

Pandemonium broke loose all over all the ships! Messages were beamed to their people. Everyone had been told, and pictures were shown. Their home world was not burned away, but still stood. Their home sun, Sol, was now a yellow sun, a young yellow sun! It's hydrogen supply had been replenished, but, but, so many questions remained.

The Minister just stood on the deck of the ship, in complete awe. "She was right. Lily was right after all." He didn't realize that he'd spoken out loud and someone asked him who he was referring to .

"Oh, oh, no one. No one at all." He just returned to his thoughts when someone appeared in front of him. In front of all of them.

It was Lily.

The Muggles were stunned at what they saw, who they saw. A woman, youthful in appearance dressed in gleaming white robes, and Fiery Red hair and Brilliant Emerald Green Eyes.

It was Lily. The Muggle Minister recognized her.

"Hello, Lily." He tried to remain calm but his pulse was racing at the turn of events. He didn't know what was coming.

"Minister, you need not fear me, nor my people. We promised you a surprise and as you can see out your window, you do, indeed, have one! What do you think?"

"How, how did you do it? I mean, I just don't know what to say. This just isn't possible."

"It is, indeed possible, but it is all done through Father. It is He who bestowed upon us our abilities, and it is He who has given me my tasks to preform. All my people are safe, now, on our world. We're making a life for ourselves and our kind. This is our world now, and we will keep it, tend to it, and preserve it for all eternity. Minister, this is our home, you've got yours now, and we've got ours. You may come and visit us when you feel the need to, but, for a visit only. We're a very kind and generous people but we do need a home of our own, and Earth suits us." Lily was looking over the gathered mass of Muggles that had come to see her, some were recording the events, which Lily allowed. Some good will eventually come of all this, she thought to herself.

But, there were some Muggles who were not as kind, and to these, Lily aimed her next statement.

"Minister, this is now OUR HOME and we will defend it – absolutely. We can not be overcome nor defeated by any of you. I do know that there are among you those who want to take back our world, but this I can't allow. Greed and a lack of charity have no place in our world. We've all learned love, charity, and sacrifice and we are now one people of one mind. We all have families, friends and we just want to stay together. You who are our friends and wish to learn from us, are indeed welcome. BUT, those who are greedy, are warned to stay away. We know who you are and you will NOT be allowed on, or near, our world."

Lily walked up to the Minister and held out her arms and hugged him, closely for a while. "Minister, you are our friend and are indeed, welcome to our world anytime. I'll come see you from time to time. I'll miss you, greatly – my friend. Before I leave, may we take a short walk? Together? There's something I'd like to discuss with you and you alone."

"Of course, Lily. We've not got much room to walk or places to go, but we'll certainly talk. My door is always open to you."

Lily took the Muggle Minister's hand and they walked a short distance away from the many people. Lily looked back and waved her hand, placing a quieting spell around themselves so they could have a little privacy in their speech.

"Minister," Lily began, looking into his eyes and his mind, "There's so much I can do for you to help you help your own people. They have great potential and one day, under the right leadership they will be a great people. Now that you're in a new world of your own, it's a good time for you to take advantage of my help and suggestions. I can foresee that one day, in the far distant future your people and my people, there'll not be any difference between us. It has taken us so long just for my people to reach this level that our Father has helped us with. Just so long. But, one day, if your people will listen to my people, all this that I've foretold to you will come about. This, as I've told to you, is the eventual future of your people."

The Muggle Minister just looked at Lily, hardly believing what he'd just heard. But, he did believe her. "We need so much help, Lily, and it'll take a lot of time and weeding out of the bad influences." He just let his countenance fall somewhat at the overwhelming thought of the magnitude of what Lily was describing what Lily said.

"Minister, Please, look at me." Lily had her hand on his chin, tilting his face back up to look into her eyes. "All things are possible with Father, Just have faith and don't expect things to happen immediately. All I've said is true. Use us as a good resource and example, and all will turn out as I said." Lily turned to go, but before she did she added "Oh, and Minister, when that day dawns for your people, I'll be there, just as I am now, just as you see me now. I will not have changed." Lily hugged him for the longest time.

With that all said and done, Lily smiled and waved at them all and Disapparated, quietly.

Lily Apparated back at the Burrow, her home and was welcomed by her family. She looked at them, all standing there together. Lily could feel the closeness, the love emanating from them as she once felt that same feeling from her other brothers and sisters in her Fathers' Home. For what she was feeling which came from them was proper, and as it should be, for now, now, they were like Lily, emanating THEIR Fathers' Grace. The old world had burned away and a new world took its' place, populated by her fellow siblings and living as if this were their Fathers' Home.

She hugged them all, tears in her eyes. Her major work was done, now. She just walked a bit by herself in her thoughts. James was by her side, silently.

"Darling," She began, "all I ever wanted was to be a Mum to my son. That's what I asked of Father when we were with Him. I just wanted to be a Mum, and look at what He has given us." Lily shook her head at trying to comprehend all that that'd imply.

"Lily, you've been a Mum to our son. And much, much more!" James added.

Lily looked at her eternal companion, "Yes, James, my beloved, yes, I have!"

Author's Note: The title of this, and the preceding story, The Gift –

My question to you is**What is the Gift and who received it?**

**Aurthor's Note: **

I've wanted to write this story since reading many others here. This story has a lot of 'me' in it. I've included a lot of music in this story, but it's only available on my copy on my own computer. I've used the format Open Office strickly to place the music in it. I've also included some pictures. I'm not making any money off this, in fact, rarely do I even get any reviews, but I wrote this story just because i made me feel good. Currently, I'm going through a lot of 'personal crisis' in my own private life and may be changing my e-mail address in the very near future, but I will be getting another address. If you like this story, please, E-mail me. I'll reply to everyone in a courteous manner. To me, Families ARE forever, even ifI'm loosing onenow, Istill have hope in the future. Thank you for reading my work. I still update my story from time to time even if I don'tpost those updates here. E-mail me if you wish to: See my profile at this web site.


End file.
